


Эшли

by Arasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: В мире, где предназначенная свыше пара известна с рождения, люди по-прежнему ищут любовь. Ведь для интереса, влечения, доверия и понимания не нужны соулмэйты с их фантастической гиперэмпатией. И пусть имя тянется к метке, а метка к имени, это просто закон природы. Ценить, уважать, хотеть или любить человека ты будешь вне зависимости от чужого мнения, законов природы или клейма на руке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Интерлюдия 1**

Родители укатили в город за покупками, и тут объявился соседский козел — не старый еще, но косматый, кривой и на диво злобный. Самый страшный зверь во всей Канаде. Ну или во всем округе Кокран, это точно.   
Мэгги вышла во двор, чтобы покормить кроликов, а однорогий подлюка подкрался сзади и опрокинул ее прямо в загон. Эш не видел сам, но на визг примчался моментально.   
Кролики пушистой мельтешащей кучей забились в свою конурку. Виновник происшествия месил копытами пыль у забора, любовно уставившись на одинокий одуванчик.   
Мэгги сидела, привалившись спиной к хлипкой сетке и баюкала правую руку. В светлых кудряшках застряла морковная кожура и пара кроличьих шариков, но Эш сдержался и промолчал. В вероломстве соседской живности он не сомневался ни секунды, и то, что Мэгги вышла из схватки с козлом, отделавшись легким испугом, в очередной раз доказывало, что Мэгги — это… Мэгги. В общем, что она хорошая.  
К легкому испугу и изгвазданной одежде прилагалась косая ссадина на ребре правой ладони. Эш предложил:  
— Надо помыть с мылом.  
Мэгги поджала губы и ни с того, ни с сего заревела. Женских слез Эш не выносил, поэтому попытался успокоить:  
— Не реви — в школу не возьмут.  
Аргумент не подействовал. Мэгги плюхнулась на крыльцо, вытянула руку перед собой и завыла, задрав лицо к небу. Слезы градом катились по щекам, горестные всхлипы чередовались с обиженным фырканьем.   
Козел недоуменно потряс куцей рыжей бородкой и через дырку в заборе покинул двор.  
Эш осторожно опустился рядом с подругой, перехватил обеими руками хрупкое запястье и легонько сжал. Забормотал под нос:  
— Мое — нам, твое — нам,  
Горе, радость — пополам.  
В небе солнце и луна,  
На двоих судьба одна.  
Мэгги шумно втянула носом сопли и утерлась левой ладонью, оставляя на щеке грязный след.  
— Луна и солнце не встречаются. Дурацкий стишок.  
— Дурацкий.  
Руки Мэгги не отняла. И плакать перестала. Может, подействовало?  
— Если луна и солнце поделят свет, ночи станут серыми, как летом.   
“Умная, — подумал Эш с гордостью. — Такую возьмут в школу, даже если будет реветь каждый день”.  
— Все равно это не работает, — сообщила Мэгги невпопад.  
Эш пожал плечами:  
— Вырастем — сработает.  
— Не сработает. Мама говорит, это вообще сказка.   
Мама Эша в сказки верила. И отец верил: если двое предназначены друг другу, то с самого рождения счастье и несчастье у них разделяется поровну. “Царапина — это несчастье”, — так решил Эш. Если бы они были парой, то он, Эш, смог бы забрать царапину Мэгги себе. А впрочем…  
Эш размахнулся, зажмурился, чтобы не передумать, и со всей силы саданул правым кулаком по краю ступеньки. Перестарался — на ладонь как будто кипятком плеснули. Мэгги вздрогнула и даже, кажется, вскрикнула чуть слышно.  
В носу противно запершило. Эш мужественно прикусил язык и уставился на наливающуюся синим косую ссадину. Очень похоже вышло.  
— Дурак ты, Эш! — голос Мэгги звучал странно, как будто она не могла решить, смеяться ей или плакать. — Думал, я без этого с тобой дружить не буду? Дурак, честное слово!  
“И ничего не дурак, — подумал Эш. — Зато теперь, когда начнутся занятия, можно будет сидеть рядом с Мэгги. Потому что теперь мы пара, и никто нас не разлучит”.

**Глава 1**

Эшли номер шесть была серьезной девушкой. Она не прошла в Колумбийский с первой попытки и была твердо нацелена на вторую.   
Виртуальный роман с ней развивался стремительно и бурно: соцсети, скайп, звонки по вечерам. Бесконечные рассказы о себе, обмен фотографиями, непрекращающиеся чаты в режиме “двадцать четыре на семь”. У нее было прекрасное чувство юмора, и она все понимала с полуслова — даже если эти полслова напрочь перевирал автокорректор.   
Ее смех звучал для Питера музыкой. Мегабайты данных неслись сквозь виртуальность. И верилось: она та самая, единственная, истинная — навсегда.   
Она почти полгода откладывала знакомство в реале. Питер ждал, потом — умолял, потом — требовал. Эшли загадочно улыбалась смайликами и твердила: “Всему свое время, Пит. Ты еще не готов, я не готова”.  
Пожалуй, для гармоничного развития истории не хватает интриги: фееричного обмана, подлога, предательства. Та Эшли могла оказаться старой и страшной, замужней или смертельно больной. От ее имени могли отвечать несовершеннолетняя сестра, собака и парень… Но нет, все закончилось прозаичней.   
Питер назначил встречу, Эшли на нее пришла. И оказалась такой, как в интернете — и все же неуловимо “другой”.   
С первого живого свидания что-то не складывалось: диалог не клеился, шутки не встречали отклика. Бродить по кампусу, взявшись за руки, Питеру скоро наскучило. Он предложил расстаться, и Эшли поддержала.  
Было обидно: не за эфемерное “навсегда”, а за разговоры по душам, за незримую поддержку и доверие. Хотелось откатить все к уютной и безликой виртуальности.  
Увы, в одну реку не войти дважды. В интернет-романы Питер больше не влипал и четко усвоил: если тебе есть, что терять, довольствуйся малым.  
На словах усвоил, во всяком случае. На деле мечталось — как и всем: чтоб все и сейчас, больше, лучше, скорее и сразу.

Под вечер город тонул в тумане, воздух лип к простыням, стекал за ворот футболки и забивался в горло. Питер распахнул окно, впуская непривычно теплый март в спальню. Белесый клок пара, похожий на щупальце, лениво перекинулся через подоконник и пополз под кровать. Вспомнился то ли старый ужастик про Улицу Вязов, то ли новый триллер по Кингу.  
Питер отмахнулся от зудящего под ложечкой беспокойства и углубился в разбор документов. Круглопильные и многопильные станки, дисковые и ленточные пилорамы — вся кровать была завалена распечатками и чертежами. Хуже чем перед итоговым тестированием в колледже, потому что на итоговом тестировании никто не ожидал, что будущие продажники и управленцы должны разбираться в нюансах обработки сырья.  
Тэд ввалился в квартиру ближе к полуночи. Долго гремел чем-то в прихожей, потом потащился на кухню. Судя по звукам, порыскал в полупустом холодильнике и, горестно стеная, ушел к себе. Питер тихо злорадствовал: арендная плата за квартиру в Соммервилле делилась пополам, но отвадить Тэда от соседских продуктов могло разве что их отсутствие.  
Под окном настойчиво прогудел клаксон, а потом город накрыло стеной дождя. Секунду назад улица звучала, рассыпаясь сотнями голосов и отголосков, — и вдруг смолкла под ровным гулом падающей воды.  
Пришлось вылезать из кровати, чтобы спасти разложенные на подоконнике бумаги. Под руку попался буклет со спецификациями автоматических лесопильных комплексов. Питер открыл его наугад где-то на середине, зацепился взглядом за описание “интегрированной программы оптимизации пиления” и с ужасом осознал, что уже читал это сегодня дважды — и что не помнит ни слова.   
Рыжеватое уличное освещение едва пробивалось сквозь льющуюся с неба темень. Струйки воды сбегали вниз, размазывая мутное отражение: короткие волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеках двухдневная щетина, и синяки под глазами как после недельного загула.   
Тупая ноющая боль расползалась от висков к затылку. Левое запястье покраснело: некоторые на нервах обкусывают ногти, Питер тер метку “Эшли”, пока кожа не начинала зудеть.  
В дверь спальни поскребся Тэд, пообещал острую пиццу. Питер с облегчением собрал весь комплект начинающего лесопильщика (лесопилителя? дровосека?) в неряшливую стопку, кое-как утрамбовал в две обувных коробки и сунул под кровать.   
Тэд уже расположился в гостиной — развалился в кресле перед выключенным телевизором, разглядывая полупустую бутылку пива так, будто та могла открыть ему все тайны мироздания. Впрочем, он только выглядел бестолковым — шесть с четвертью футов ростом, плечистый и рыжий, похожий на финна из-за бесцветных бровей и ресниц — на деле Тэд оказался единственным, кого сразу после колледжа пригласили в приличную контору.  
Запыхавшийся курьер в желтой кепке потоптался на пороге, но так и ушел, не дождавшись чаевых. Есть не хотелось. Спать тоже не тянуло. Тянуло выпить и выговориться, чем Питер и занялся.  
Дядина фирма — гигантская строительная корпорация — возводила среди прочего сразу дюжину коттеджных поселков по всему штату Массачусетс. Пиломатериалы поставлялись из Канады. Юристы готовили слияние с предприятием-подрядчиком — оно принесло бы всем выгоду, удешевило производство и подтолкнуло обе компании к дальнейшему расширению.   
Вот только подрядчик — Рэймонд Даккет — всячески увиливал от своего счастья и тянул время. Менял условия, переносил встречи, предлагал альтернативы, переключал внимание на посторонние проблемы. Неделю назад озаботился наймом торгового представителя и теперь перебирал кандидатов.  
— А ты решил заделаться промышленным шпионом, Пит? — насмешливо протянул Тэд.  
— Да ну тебя, — рассеянно бросил Питер. — Просто надеюсь убедить будущего шефа подписать контракт.  
— Гипотетического шефа, а не будущего. Дядя надоумил?  
— Том намекнул, нынешний шеф.  
— Не нынешний, а бывший...  
Том был мужик пробивной и изворотливый. И продажник — от бога. Одна проблема: Питера невзлюбил с первого дня. Не травил, вроде, сверх меры не нагружал, но дальнейшую карьеру директорского племянника рассматривал исключительно вне своего подразделения.  
— Во-первых, зря ты дяде о себе не напоминаешь, — наставительно заметил Том. — А во-вторых, я бы на твоем месте озаботился гарантиями  
— Что меня повысят в случае успеха?  
— Что не турнут после провала.  
Питер скривился. С гарантиями было плохо: первый проваливший собеседование претендент так и не вернулся в свой закуток. Нужно было еще тогда выяснить все у Тома, или напрямую у дяди. Но Том от вопросов Питера отмахнулся, а с дядей с самого начала все складывалось непросто.   
Дядю звали Ричард. Фамилия — Диллинджхолл, почти как актер, но денег побольше. В его компанию Питер пытался устроиться сразу после колледжа. По специальности вакансий тогда не было, по протекции гендиректора предложили подработку в копировальном отделе. Питер отказался и обиделся.  
Вместо возни с ксероксами он занялся раскруткой интернет-магазина бытовой техники, после была должность торгового агента в сети пекарен в Бруклайне, полгода в автосалоне и еще полгода — в супермаркете в тени очередного небоскреба, отстроенного Диллинджхолл Груп.   
Потом, наверное, звезды выстроились в нужном для Питера порядке. Или это заслуга мамы, разбудившей после стольких лет в брате родственные чувства. Не важно. Год назад Питер получил место младшего ассистента руководителя маркетингового отдела.   
А теперь он фактически по доброй воле с этого места ушел ради сомнительной затеи с лесопилками...  
Питер вздрогнул, выныривая из вязкой полудремы — Тэд раскатисто всхрапнул. Он развалился, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла и устроив ноги на журнальном столике. Пальцы левой руки придерживали жирный край коробки. Из-под манжета виднелась метка: “Пенелопа”. 

Кое-что о соулмэйтах: они существуют. Каждый человек с рождения предназначен кому-то. Каждого человека где-то в стылом туманном завтра ждет его любовь всей жизни, идеальный партнер и половинка. Ее не почувствуешь на расстоянии, не увидишь во сне; связь не проявляется спонтанно или против воли. Лишь при прикосновении ощущения и эмоции внутри пары делятся поровну — тактильная гиперэмпатия, в том числе и на физическом уровне.  
Кто-то находит свою пару еще в детстве. Но для большинства все сложнее: для большинства поиск начинается лишь в подростковом возрасте, когда на запястье проступает метка: ни дат, ни прозвищ, ни фамилий, только первое имя, данное при рождении.  
Питер ищет Эшли. Эшли ищет Питера.  
Телефон издал короткую трель. Питер кое-как продрал глаза, дотянулся до тумбочки и, прищурившись, вгляделся в экран: половина седьмого утра и извещение о возможной паре.  
В Средние века браки между соулмэйтами считались чем-то сродни инцесту: постыдно и опасно. Сейчас времена изменились: безвредность связи доказана учеными, поиск пары обеспечивается компьютерными технологиями. И можно просто указать имя-метку с левого запястья, подключить гео-локацию, задать ограничения по расстоянию, возрасту или другим критериям — и вперед.  
Питер ищет Эшли.  
Дзинь! Эшли Диксон, на запястье метка — “Питер”, пол — женский, возраст — тридцать пять, родом из Вустера, направляется на восток по соседней улице. Добавить в друзья? Отправить сообщение?  
Кухня благоухала жасмином. Питер поморщился и сдернул с полки пачку растворимого кофе, чуть не рассыпав половину по полу. Тэд оторвался от смартфона и даже свой вонючий зеленый чай отставил на раковину, сияя радостной улыбкой. Волосы мокрые, футболка — свежая, щеки выбриты. Получается, он уже с пробежки.  
— Ты в курсе, что имя “Пенелопа” сейчас почти не используют?  
Питер уселся за стол и с наслаждением принюхался к кофе. Отхлебнул, обжегся. Голова прояснялась, даже болтовня Тэда постепенно начинала обретать смысл.  
— “Теодор” тоже не частый вариант. И в итоге по Штатам наберется порядка пары дюжин подходящих мне девушек.  
Питер пожал плечами:  
— С чего ты вдруг вспомнил?  
— У тебя уже неделю каждое утро новое извещение.  
— Извещение новое, а девушка одна и та же. Ей тридцать пять, кстати.  
Тэд рассеянно усмехнулся, теряя интерес к разговору. Тема была что называется “не его”. Последние два года он просидел в рекламном агентстве, погрязнув в исследованиях рынка и разработке маркетинговых стратегий. Стратегии реализовывались, фирма процветала, Тэд уверенно продирался через тернии к повышению и вне работы говорил преимущественно о работе.  
— На твоем месте я бы представился Диллинджхоллом, — сообщил он невпопад.  
— Думаешь, Лесопилка наймет меня за красивую фамилию? — усмехнулся Питер.  
— Думаю, с твоими замашками тебе уже давно стоило отказаться от отцовского “Скотт” — звучит простовато.

Отец рассказывал: ему было лет пятнадцать, когда они с приятелями пробрались ночью в ярмарочный балаган — хотели прокатиться на карусели. Нашли рубильник, расселись по местам, поставили какого-то пацана помладше за главного. Пацан ткнул кнопку включения и рванул к остальным: подтянулся на цепочках, чтобы в последний момент запрыгнуть на раскручивающееся сидение. Карусель набирала обороты, перед глазами мелькали темный силуэт колеса обозрения и какие-то палатки. Ярмарочный сторож спал пьяный под лавкой.   
Через пятнадцать минут стало ясно, что карусель сама собой не остановится. Помощь пришла лишь через пару часов.  
С тех пор отец ненавидел парки аттракционов. И в Диснэйлэнд, кстати сказать, Питер ездил лишь однажды — с матерью, дядей Диком и его очередной пассией.  
Деловой центр Бостона походил на отцовскую бесхозную карусель — не темпом, и не цикличностью, а тем тошнотворным послевкусием, которое он неизбежно оставлял после неудачного и слишком интенсивного знакомства.   
Питер окончил колледж не имея ни предложений работы, ни конкретных планов на будущее. Это самое будущее звало и манило неопределенными перспективами головокружительной карьеры управленца, и Питер как в омут с головой окунулся в собеседования. Два месяца — череда вакансий и резюме, стандартных вопросов и нестандартных тестовых заданий, череда бизнес центров, сверкающих фойе, пропусков, приемных. Череда новеньких костюмов и хмурых лиц, неотличимых друг от друга, как отражения в зеркальном лифте.  
Почетную роль рубильника тогда взяла на себя Эшли Хоппер — Эшли номер восемь, в списке Питера (и, пожалуй, “Эшли номер один” в его личном рейтинге). Она оказалась такой же хмурой, в костюме, с дипломом Гарварда и десятком отказов за спиной. Потом выяснилось, что с ней легко в общении и увлекательно — в постели. Связь не проявилась при первом сексе, но это не помешало повторить опыт. А потом к простым и необременительным отношениям добавился такой же простой и необременительный кузен-компьютерщик с проектом интернет-магазина.   
Собеседования прекратились, начался собственный бизнес. На смену восьмой Эшли пришла девятая (ненадолго и с самого начала без огонька).   
В работе на себя и спальных районах Питер разочаровался спустя полгода, но побороть нервозность от деловых кварталов не смог, даже устроившись в Диллинджхолл Груп.   
И сейчас эта нервозность усугубляла последствия бессонной ночи и дурные предчувствия, превращая приличествующее случаю волнение в совершенно нездоровый мандраж.

— Племянник, значит, — были первые слова Даккета.   
— Так точно, — через силу улыбнулся Питер.  
Том постарался. Сплетни по отделу маркетинга разлетались со скоростью звука. Стоило Питеру выйти из лифта, как коллеги донесли: шеф полчаса обхаживал и готовил Лесопилку к встрече с новым кандидатом.  
Неужто настолько не терпелось избавиться?..  
Своего офиса в Бостоне у Даккета не было, собеседования проходили в небольшом конференц-зале прямо на этаже маркетологов. Стеклянные перегородки позволяли снаружи наблюдать за происходящим в аквариуме, и Питер мысленно поблагодарил шефа за то, что сегодня жалюзи оказались опущены с трех сторон. Хоть какое-то подобие приватности.  
— Диллинджхолл?  
— Скотт.  
Короткое рукопожатие. Даккет повесил на спинку стула пиджак и одернул манжеты простой белой рубашки без галстука.  
— Можешь называть меня Рэй.  
Питер кивнул и сел. Всего столов было четыре, и сегодня они составляли длинный ряд, разделяя помещение пополам. Даккет опустился напротив, подвинул к себе какие-то бумаги, разглядывая при этом собеседника.   
Было в нем что-то от каррикатурного канадского дровосека. Вроде и в костюме, и выбрит гладко, и документы просматривает, а все равно выбивается из обстановки, смотрится чужеродно на фоне безликого, стерильного офиса. Лет сорок пять на вид, волосы русые, лицо простоватое: круглое и, наверное, вне работы улыбчивое. И глаза живые, неожиданно цепкие и хитрые, с лукавыми морщинками в уголках.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь продать мне ручку? — ехидно поинтересовался он. Лучики морщин обозначились четче, в голосе сквозила неприкрытая ирония.  
Стена за его спиной оставалась незашторенной. Из-за пластиковой перегородки кабинок колл-центра высунулась чья-то кудрявая макушка.   
Питер замешкался, бездумно разглядывая карандаш в руках своего визави. Пальцы были широкими, кожа — грубой. Не офисные руки, и не директорские, как будто он сам там свои пилорамы настраивает.  
— Простите, вам нужна ручка, Рэй?  
— Не больше, чем торговый агент в костюме за пять сотен.  
— А кто вам нужен? — ляпнул Питер.   
Мимо закутков колл-центра прошел Том, задержался напротив конференц-зала, оценивая обстановку. Обилие стекла вызывало сюрреалистичное ощущение зеркального лабиринта: свет бликует на идеально чистых поверхностях, полупрозрачные отражения множатся. Разглядеть в них лицо сложно, но пропустить движение за спиной — нереально.  
Даккет скрестил руки на груди, стрельнул глазами куда-то в сторону — заметил наблюдателя. Усмехнулся:  
— А за кем обычно гоняются кадровые агентства? Добросовестный работник, с хорошим дипломом, целеустремленный, гибкий и преданный компании.   
Вслед за Томом появился Майк — старший ассистент. Занял привычное место за правым плечом, ободряюще подмигнул Питеру.   
Питер предложил:  
— Наймите меня. По вашему описанию, я — четыре из пяти. И преданность компании приложится в процессе.  
Даккет улыбнулся как-то недобро, выбился из образа классического хорошего парня.   
— Что ты знаешь о деревообрабатывающей промышленности, Скотт?  
Круглопильные и многопильные станки, дисковые и ленточные пилорамы. Два дня подготовки — а в голове лишь обрывки информации, которую Рэймонд Даккет всю жизнь постигал на собственном опыте.   
— Ничего, — честно признался Питер.  
Шумоизоляция в конференц-зале была ни к черту. За стеклом разразился трелью телефон. Том выудил орущую трубку из кармана и ретировался. Майк комично подскочил и заспешил следом. Даккет поджал губы, но с места не двинулся.  
— Юриспруденция?  
— Не мой профиль, увы.  
— Финансы?  
— Бухгалтерия. И скорее аудит, чем учет.  
Даккет задумчиво прищурился. Питер неуверенно начал:  
— Управление персоналом, кризис-менеджмент, маркетинг… — и тут же прикусил язык. Мелькнула мысль, что отрицательные ответы имели больший успех, нежели попытки себя рекламировать.  
— Чем плохо теплое местечко под крылом у дяди? — поинтересовался Даккет.  
— Для теплого местечка тут изрядно сквозит.  
Колл-центр за стеклом гудел. Кудрявая макушка снова вынырнула из-за перегородки и исчезла. Том не возвращался. Повисла пауза.  
Вспомнился вдруг Диснэйленд пятнадцать лет назад: мама закрывала глаза на горках, тоненько на одной ноте визжала подружка дяди, сам дядя смотрел прямо и не двигался. Один раз только сказал Питеру: “Не вертись, малец”.  
“Не вертись”, — повторил Питер про себя. Подумал про маму, про место младшего ассистента, про какое-никакое, а все ж поручительство Тома. Спохватился вдруг, что наговорил лишнего, завел, наплевав на нетипичные реакции собеседника, стандартный монолог: я обучаем, я коммуникабелен и организован, я умею находить язык, решать задачи и достигать целей.  
Даккет гулким ударом припечатал ладонь к столу и захохотал в голос — от души, заразительно, до слез. Питер запнулся и замолчал, неуверенно улыбаясь. На глаза попался край собственного резюме, в самом низу стопки бумаг.  
— Сейчас я в Бостоне со своеобразным аудитом, — сообщил Даккет, отсмеявшись. — Ты можешь поучаствовать...  
— В качестве стажировки? — вклинился Питер.  
— И чтобы разобраться со спецификой отрасли, так сказать.  
Судя по кривой ухмылке, в предложении крылся подвох. И, вероятно, не один. Но отступать было уже поздно, и Питер только торопливо кивнул:  
— То, что нужно.  
Даккет хмыкнул:  
— И уже по результатам твоей работы можно будет обсудить создание торгового представительства.  
За его спиной нарисовался Том. Внимательно оглядел конференц-зал, постучал и, не дожидаясь приглашения, просочился. Поразительное чувство момента, подумал Питер.  
Даккет обернулся:  
— Похоже, мы с мистером Диллинджхоллом обо всем договорились.  
— Моя фамилия Скотт, — поправил Питер. Кивнул на резюме.   
Том сделал страшные глаза. Даккет выудил листок из-под каких-то смет.  
— Мы с мистером Даккетом договорились, — торопливо вклинился Питер, — что я получаю место стажера, чтобы в случае успешного прохождения стажировки представлять компанию Лесопилки Даккета на территории Бостона.  
Том нахмурился. Даккет пожал плечами:  
— Добро пожаловать на стажировку, мистер Скотт.

Эшли номер двенадцать — полтора года назад, в Нью-Йорке — работала в агентстве по временному найму персонала. “Секретарша по вызову”, — так она это называла. Каждую неделю новый шеф, дел невпроворот, но и зарплата приличная.  
Секретарша Дика Диллинджхолла работала на него, по слухам, лет десять — дольше, чем Майкл, Том и Питер вместе взятые. А выглядела при этом как та двенадцатая Эшли — временной. Наверное, причина была в идеальном порядке на рабочем месте, или в отсутствии личных вещей.   
Обычно вокруг секретарей жизнь бьет ключом. Даже самые расторопные из них притягивают и копят вокруг себя постоянный объем упорядоченного хаоса: разноцветные стикеры, именные чашки, тоны корреспонденции и факсов, телефон, интерком и черт знает, что еще.   
В приемной гендиректора было чисто, пусто и тихо. Стикеров не наблюдалось, в мусорном ведре покоились бумажные стаканчики. Идеальной прической и макияжем девушка напоминала манекен. На глаз ей можно было дать от двадцати лет до сорока. Бейдж на лацкане пиджака висел строго горизонтально.  
— Добрый день, Пенелопа, — поздоровался Питер. — Том сказал, меня вызывали.  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Скотт. Мистер Диллинджхолл освободится через десять минут.  
Голос у нее тоже был как будто фильтрованный. Только в уголках губ притаилась тень обычной человеческой усмешки.   
Питер с тоской глянул на навороченную кофе-машину в углу, но похоже, младшим ассистентам (вне зависимости от степени родства с боссом) напитков не полагалось.  
Собеседование оставило странное впечатление: что-то на грани отчаяния и эйфории. Том туманно, но настойчиво намекал на укрепление партнерских отношений. Разглагольствовал о понимании деталей производства и практически напрашивался самолично инспектировать канадские лесопилки.   
Даккет сделался угрюмым и настороженным. Казалось, сейчас прервет весь этот бред и уйдет — с концами. Питер сидел молча, машинально потирая под столом метку, и все не мог понять: хочет он этого или боится.  
Впрочем, вызов от дяди сулил скорее удачу, чем неприятности.  
— Пенелопа?  
Девушка оторвалась от монитора компьютера и выжидательно уставилась на Питера. Золотистая кожа, черные как смоль волосы, собранные в сложную прическу, безупречный маникюр, ни одного кольца на пальцах и широкий кожаный браслет на левом запястье — светлый край с этническим орнаментом выглядывал из-под бежевого жакета.  
— У меня есть друг, Теодор. Он носит метку с вашим именем.  
— Вряд ли.   
— Вы уже нашли свою пару?  
— Вы надеетесь приблизить это событие?  
Сквозь равнодушно-профессиональные интонации пробилась нотка кокетства.  
— Пенелопа — редкое имя, — пожал плечами Питер.  
— Это второе имя. Первое я берегу для особых случаев.  
Телефон запищал, обрывая разговор. Девушка торопливо взяла трубку. Питер откинулся на диване и устало прикрыл глаза. В висках неотвратимо разрасталась мигрень.   
Эшли номер пять — третий курс колледжа — приехала к своему жениху на выходные. Жениха звали Патрик, и на его запястье темнело “Моника”. Он был без памяти влюблен в красавицу-соседку Эшли и все грозился срезать метку. Так и не срезал.   
Эшли перебрала на вечеринке, поругалась с кем-то, заблудилась в трех соснах на лужайке перед главным корпусом, а потом проснулась в постели Питера. Секс был невнятным. Воспоминания о нем остались муторные и смазанные — то ли из-за количества выпитого накануне, то ли после драки с Патриком.   
Тот заявился на следующий день, разбил зеркало в ванной, ноутбук и нос Питеру.  
Эшли номер пять расторгла помолвку и укатила в родной город где-то в Вермонте, зеркало заменили, ноутбук пришлось еще полгода делить с тем самым Патриком. Нос вправили, а недолеченное сотрясение мозга до сих пор время от времени напоминало о себе головной болью.  
Кабинет генерального директора головную боль только усугублял.  
Через панорамное окно в помещение падали косые лучи заходящего солнца. Сверкали металлические подставки под коллекцией бейсбольных мячей, искрилась позолоченная фурнитура на стендах, даже фикус в кадке на полу — и тот ехидно поблескивал водяной взвесью на листьях.  
Ричард Диллинджхолл не любил долгие расшаркивания. Он сказал просто:  
— Компания оплатит твою стажировку и транспортные расходы.  
Питер нерешительно опустился в кресло для посетителей. Благодарности он не чувствовал, священного трепета перед боссом — тоже, да и сыновней (племянничьей?) привязанности никогда не испытывал. С дядей стоило держать ухо востро, но мысль как назло уходила куда-то в сторону, возвращаясь попеременно к пятой Эшли, Патрику, Тэду и Пенелопе.  
— Транспортные расходы, сэр? Куда я еду?  
Диком Ричарда называла либо сестра, либо сотрудники (шепотом, за глаза). От племянника ждали проявлений почтительности. Питера это раздражало, дядя его раздражение каким-то внутренним чутьем угадывал, и потому бесился год от года сильнее. Мать Питера делала все возможное, чтобы как-то наладить “дела семейные”. Питер ее старания уважал, дядя — терпел. Но дальше вежливого нейтралитета отношения не продвигались.  
Дядя едва заметно поморщился. За огромным дубовым столом в глубоком кожаном кресле он терялся, а роскошь кабинета только усугубляла “обычность” его хозяина. Дик Диллинджхолл был невысокого роста и среднего телосложения, с темной, ощутимо редеющей шевелюрой. Светло-серые водянистые глаза и тонкие усики напоминали о губастых подслеповатых сомах. С обликом крупной рыбы диссонировали только движения — скупые и резкие, почти торопливые.   
Молчание затягивалось. Вопрос повис в воздухе, с каждой секундой набирая значительности. Пухлые губы Ричарда-Дика сложились в улыбку, в глазах она не отразилась.  
— Ты едешь в Канаду с новым начальником, Питер.  
— А он в курсе?  
— Пока нет. Но не волнуйся, это не твоя проблема.  
Питер открыл рот и промолчал.   
— Несколько дней доработаешь в офисе, а потом тебе будет полезно познакомиться с производством, — в голосе дяди явно сквозил сарказм.   
Питер напрягся. Мысль перескочила на аренду квартиры, Тэда и его безумную теорию про шпионаж.  
— Вы ведь не ждете, что я буду красть какие-то корпоративные тайны?  
— Не жду, — презрительная ухмылка.  
— Я должен убедить Даккета подписать договор о слиянии?  
— А ты считаешь, тебе это удастся?  
Питер прикусил губу и отвел взгляд. Виски ныли, золотые ручки на стеллаже сияли, дядя развлекался в своей излюбленной манере.   
В дверь постучали. Пенелопа продефилировала по паркету и положила увесистую папку на край стола.   
— Я пойду, пожалуй, — осторожно предложил Питер.  
— Погоди, — окликнул Диллинджхолл, становясь серьезным, папку он к себе подвинул, но открывать не стал. — Убедить Даккета подписать что бы то ни было может разве что эта его Мэгги — жена. Я не прошу тебя за ней шпионить или искать слабые места их предприятия. Но я действительно заинтересован в слиянии, и хотел бы иметь больше своих людей в компании. Он отклонил пятерых толковых и мотивированных ребят, которые могли бы взять на себя управление американским представительством. Но он нанял тебя, и я надеюсь, ты сможешь извлечь пользу из этого, не забывая о лояльности к Диллинджхолл Груп.

В приемной было все так же чисто и пусто. Питер притормозил. Облегчение от завершения аудиенции с дядей было почти осязаемым.  
Пенелопа вопросительно глянула из-под ресниц.   
Эшли номер двенадцать рассказывала, что когда устает, не запоминает лица. Может общаться с человеком, глядя прямо в глаза, а на следующий день не узнать его.  
— Вы напоминаете мне одну девушку, — признался Питер. — Первое имя у вас случайно не Эшли?  
— Случайно нет, — отрезала Пенелопа и картинно надула губки.   
“Забавляется”, — решил Питер и совершенно по-мальчишески обрадовался. Присел на край стола, протянул:  
— А я вот ищу Эшли.  
— Могу порекомендовать вам одного. Уверена вы с ним поладите.  
— Не интересуюсь мужчинами.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? — карие глаза насмешливо прищурились, в глубине зрачков промелькнула озорная искра. На щеках под слоем макияжа проступили вертикальные морщинки.  
А ведь ей не меньше тридцати. Тридцать пять, быть может. Вспомнилось ежеутреннее извещение об Эшли-финансистке. Подумалось: нужно ей все-таки написать.  
— Есть статистика, — доверительно сообщил Питер, — девяносто пять процентов состоявшихся пар соответствуют изначальным ожиданием друг друга.  
— Думаю, статистику собирают после воссоединения.  
— Думаю, моя Эшли будет похожей на вас.


	2. Chapter 2

**Интерлюдия 2**

Телефон стоял в холле второго этажа. Холл — это, конечно, громко сказано, от холла там было только название и тумбочка, об которую все спотыкались. Тумбочка ютилась прямо напротив лестницы, между родительской спальней и гостевой, чтобы при необходимости громоздкий пластиковый аппарат с диском можно было втащить и туда, и туда.   
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Эша, тот предложил бы передвинуть эту бандуру в комнату родителей, потому что из всей семьи звонила куда-то время от времени только мама. Отец приезжал с делянки затемно, ужинал, ложился спать. А Эш при необходимости всегда мог пройтись пешком и самолично постучаться в дверь Эдди. Или зашвырнуть огрызок яблока в окошко Мэгги, чтобы вызвать ее на подоконник.  
Мэгги однажды придумала протянуть между домами лестницу или веревку. Получилось бы, как у Андерсена, только без Снежной королевы. Но старой деревянной лестницы тогда не хватило по длине, использовать новенькую складную отец не дал, а попытка перелезть из одного окна в другое по веревке окончилась для Эша сломанной рукой и разоренной клумбой с мамиными фиалками.  
Строчки расплывались перед глазами, сосредоточиться на них было решительно невозможно. Эш со злостью захлопнул рабочую тетрадь, вытянул руку и с надеждой вгляделся в запястье: за последние четыре часа ничего не изменилось. Тянуть дальше было бессмысленно.  
В окне Мэгги горел свет, но сама она пряталась где-то вне поля зрения, небось, читала опять книжку, устроившись на кровати. Можно было “постучаться” старым сухарем или просто позвать. Но обсуждать имеющуюся проблему через двор было неловко, и Эш потащился за телефоном в холл.   
Под тумбочкой прятался провод: почти двадцать футов петель и узлов, клочья пыли, крохотная паутинка и две пойманные ее обитателем мухи. На распутывание всего богатства ушло минут двадцать. Водружая вожделенный телефон на подоконник, Эш в последний раз проверил метку, и решительно набрал номер.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, потом ответила миссис Ренвиль. Эш поздоровался, она удивилась. Эш попросил переговорить с Мэгги, миссис Ренвиль пошла в комнату дочери.   
Через окно было видно, как открывается дверь. Мэгги вскочила с кровати, взяла из рук матери трубку. Эш смотрел, слушал и думал о какой-то ерунде: что у Мэгги вот нормальный радиотелефон, с базой, и никто не разматывает пыльные провода, чтобы тащить их через весь этаж. А еще Мэгги часто перезванивается с Вивьен Мэй и Рози Гру из города, при этом она всегда садится за стол и накручивает на палец волосы.   
А еще Мэгги стала очень красивая. Почти на полголовы обогнала его, Эша, в росте. Кудри дома никогда не заплетает, и в свете лампы они блестят как золото. И зубы у нее ровные, а не как у Рози или ее придурка-брата.  
— Что случилось, Эш? — спросила Мэгги в трубке. Мама за ее спиной прикрыла дверь. Мэгги распахнула окно и уселась на подоконник.  
Эш запоздало подумал, что нужно было просто зайти к ней и поговорить с глазу на глаз. Разозлился вдруг сам на себя и решительно выпалил:  
— У меня проступила метка.  
Мэгги нахмурилась.  
— Там не мое имя, — голос звучал неуверенно, и сама фраза казалась скорее вопросом, чем утверждением.  
Эш покачал головой. Мэгги поджала губы и соскочила с окна. Отвернулась, пряча лицо, спросила с нарочитой бодростью:  
— Это ведь не Вив?  
— Что? Нет!  
— Дана?   
— Нет.  
— Маргарет?  
— Нет. А это кто?  
— Миссис Дюплесси, математичка. Брат Рози в нее втюрился.  
Эшли хмыкнул. Мэгги шагнула в сторону, пропадая из виду. Уточнила неуверенно:  
— Это Рози?  
— Не Рози. Была б Рози, думаешь, я бы в нее сразу влюбился? Она ж уродина!   
Мэгги пробормотала что-то невнятно и замолчала. Эш опустился на пол у окна, привалился боком к холодному радиатору. Подтянул рукав, уставился на ненавистные буквы.  
— Я ее срежу, Мэг.   
— Это больно, наверное.  
— Завтра отец поедет в город, я попрошусь с ним. Доктор Филлипс говорит, если срезать младенцу, тот ничего не чувствует. А так — просто ссадина будет. Два дюйма в длину, даже меньше.  
— Что там за имя, Эш? — перебила Мэгги.   
Эш прикрыл глаза.  
— Питер.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Серьезнее некуда. Питер.  
Секунду в трубке висела тишина, а потом Мэгги засмеялась. Эш вскочил и ошарашенно уставился на нее. Мэгги стояла напротив, упираясь локтями в подоконник и улыбалась во весь рот — задорно, тепло и радостно. И не обидно ни капли.   
На душе стало легче. Все собственные переживания показались вдруг чьим-то глупым розыгрышем: похохмить на пару — и забыть.  
Эш потянулся к окну. Идиотское клеймо опять попалось на глаза, но раздражения уже не вызвало. Рама заедала, а дурацкий телефон все норовил соскользнуть на пол. Мэгги помахала рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Сообщила:  
— Питер — это брат Рози, кстати.  
— Он не Питер, а Пит. Слушай, может, просто у меня имя девчоночье?  
— Нормальное имя. А Пит — это однорогий козел старого Морриса.  
— Думаешь, он — моя судьба?  
Ручка поддалась с жалобным скрипом. Июньский вечер ворвался в комнату предчувствием ночной прохлады. Эш взгромоздился на подоконник, едва не запутавшись в витом телефонном шнуре, и свесил ноги на улицу. Ухмыльнулся:  
— Твой кузен?  
— Троюродный? — подхватила Мэгги. — У него жена и дочка. А прошлого почтальона помнишь?  
— Его медведь загрыз, вроде, весной.  
— Мистер Мэрдок?  
— Кто это?  
— Историю вел в младших классах.  
— Он меня ненавидел.  
— Сторож на заброшенной лесопилке?  
— Он Пол. И, кстати, он платит Эдди, чтобы тот следил за пилорамой.  
— Эш, у тебя на руке и вправду написано “Питер”? — Мэгги стояла, прислонившись к стене, и накручивала золотистый локон на палец.  
Сердце зачастило, как при беге. В районе солнечного сплетения заворочалось что-то сродни ужасу и восторгу. Эш улыбнулся:  
— Я это срежу, Мэг. Завтра же.  
Мэгги задумчиво нахмурилась, продолжая теребить волосы. Прикусила губу.  
— Что? — спросил Эш.  
— Я поеду с тобой.  
— Зачем?  
— Пусть мне тоже срежут.  
— Тебе же нечего срезать.  
— И что? — Мэгги вздернула подбородок, глянула оценивающе и с вызовом.  
— Дождись, пока метка проступит. Ты же не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.  
— А от чего я отказываюсь, Эш? Или тебя уже тянет к твоему Питеру?  
Трубка разразилась короткими гудками. Эш вздрогнул и замер, пожирая глазами противоположное окно.  
Мэгги отложила свой телефон в сторону, перегнулась через подоконник и прокричала:  
— Я не верю в соулмэйтов, слышишь? Мне плевать, кого мне назначат сверху. Я хочу решать сама. Я срежу метку. Если потребуется, я сменю имя. Я хочу быть свободной, ты понял?  
Щеки у нее раскраснелись, ветер трепал светлые волосы. И глаза — даже через двор было видно — горели. Мэгги была красива настолько, что захватывало дух.  
За соседским забором возмущенно заблеял престарелый козел Пит. Ветер донес со стороны леса терпкий запах хвои.   
Эш опустил наконец тревожно гудящую трубку на рычаг и подумал, что слова Мэгги и ее вера в эти слова ценнее любых чудес и сказок про истинную пару.

**Глава 2**

Представь себе струну, — так говорила бабушка. Она лежит свернутая в кольцо, пылится где-то на полке, дожидаясь своей скрипки. Потому что только став частью этой скрипки, она запоет.  
Представь, что запеть хочешь ты: заговорить, завопить от восторга или завыть от страха. Но ты заперт в тесном ящике — в гробу, если так понятнее — и звук просто не может выйти за его пределы. Ты кричишь сам себе и сам в себя, ты сам себя оглушаешь.  
А теперь представь, что тебе удалось вырваться. Перед тобой комната, зал, сцена, а может — трава под ногами, солнце и небо без конца и края. Представь, как твой голос летит в пространстве, как тебе вторит эхо, как на все лады откликается и отвечает окружающий мир.  
Соулмэйт станет твоей скрипкой, — говорила бабушка. Соулмэйт разделит твою свободу. Соулмэйт отзовется твоим эхом.   
Ты не живешь, пока ты один, — она повторяла. 

Телефон пиликнул, извещая о возможной паре. Питер перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
Во сне бабушка тараторила без устали на разные лады: ты не живешь. Убеждала: ищи, борись, иди к своей цели. Вроде, ничего неприятного или угрожающего, но от одного воспоминания пробирало жутью.  
Может, потому что бабуля умерла три года назад? Пережила своего мужа всего на полтора месяца.  
Они с дедом были парой — нашли друг друга, несмотря на то, что у обоих с рождения были срезаны метки. Родители Питера были парой. И среди приятелей с каждым годом становилось все больше волшебным образом сложившихся половинок.  
Телефон разразился возмущенным звоном. Питер вслепую нашарил орущее недоразумение на тумбочке и отключил будильник. Потом уселся на край кровати, открыл профиль неуловимой Эшли Диксон и написал ей. 

Что бы ни обещала компания, заманивая студентов или выпускников к себе на стажировку, суть всегда одна: бесплатный низкоквалифицированный труд. Если повезет, будет “подай-принеси” бумажки из соседнего отдела. Если нет, запрягут переставлять столы, разбирать кладовки или сортировать архив.   
Не везде так, конечно. В гостиничном бизнесе учат этому самому бизнесу, начиная с азов. Юристов — Эшли номер восемь рассказывала — зачастую подключают к настоящим делам. Но если ты заканчиваешь Высшую школу управления, да еще и стремишься в продажи, максимум, на который ты можешь рассчитывать — это выполнение поручений непосредственного руководителя. Тяни-толкай, отойди и не мешай. Кофе, такси, билеты на самолет, пальто в химчистку и письма в юротдел.  
Даккет позвонил в половину девятого и сказал:  
— Термиты.  
Поезд несся по красной линии к центру полупустым. В дальнем конце вагона балагурила компания, спустившаяся на Централ. Белые парни, в одинаковых куртках и с желтыми галстуками, спорили о чем-то, перебивая друг друга и размахивая руками. Характерный цыплячий цвет резал глаза, но никак не получалось вспомнить, кто же обряжает своих сотрудников в такой позор. Магазин стройтоваров, автосалон, какая-то новая сеть гипермаркетов? Неуловимая ассоциация вертелась на краю сознания, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чем.  
Вагон жалобно гудел, тормозя на подходе к Кендалл, галстуки ругались на повышенных тонах, и Питер решил, что он ослышался.  
— Термиты, — повторили в трубке по слогам. — Ты где вообще, Скотт?  
Питер ответил, диктор в динамиках под потолком объявил станцию. На другом конце линии, судя по звукам, включили циркулярную пилу. Ленточнопильный станок, будь он неладен. Даккет выругался, прикрыл микрофон, возмущенно выговаривая кому-то. Слов было не разобрать.  
Питер смотрел, как притихшие галстуки пытаются усадить бомжеватого вида старушку с огромной сумкой. Мест в вагоне хватало, леди желала продолжать свой путь стоя, но парни никак не унимались, подталкивая ее к пустому сидению.  
— Я выбил тебе кабинет, — рявкнул в трубке Даккет. — Ты тут еще?  
— Тут.  
— Придешь, возьмешь компьютер, откроешь Википедию и к моему возвращению все выяснишь.  
— О чем?  
— О термитах.   
Звонок оборвался.   
Престарелая леди, возмущенно шипя и отмахиваясь от галстуков, вылетела из вагона на Чарльз.  
Питер запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к пластиковой обшивке вагона. Обшивка пружинисто прогнулась и настойчиво толкнула обратно. Телефон брякнул новым извещением.  
Эшли Диксон оказалась прямолинейна и лаконична до неприличия: “Сегодня, 20:00, Боудин стрит 37, Гротто”.  
Сообщение от Даккета пришло сразу следом: “ТЕРМИТЫ, не путать с термитом!”  
Питер очень медленно досчитал до десяти, гипнотизируя послание взглядом. Дисплей телефона потемнел и выключился. И тут же вспыхнул снова: “Термит используется в зажигательных снарядах, термиты поедают целлюлозу. Смекаешь, кто из них нас интересует?”

— Здорово, стажер! — обрадовался Майк.  
Он лучился довольством и блестел удвоенной дозой лака в волосах. И рубашку нацепил розовую в узкую серую полоску. Стоило признать, ему шло. Смотрелся он стильно, дорого и перспективно, как будто не с помощником распрощался, а шефа подсидел.  
— Вот тебе кабинет, — припечатал Том, вручая ключи от пресловутого аквариума в центре офиса.   
Сегодня стеклянные стены были открыты, столы расставлены по углам, а на единственном стуле в центре помещения покоился старенький ноутбук, из тех, что выдавали прорабам во время корпоративных тренингов.  
Питер пожал Тому руку, похвалил рубашку Майка, поблагодарил обоих и занялся обустройством. Занавесился со всех сторон и пять минут, пока полумертвый компьютер загружал обновления, показывал неприличные жесты в сторону логова экс-босса.  
Нынешний босс объявился спустя два часа. Хлопнул стеклянной дверью так, что всколыхнулись жалюзи. Серые пластиковые ламели дрогнули, и Питер почти увидел, как просачивается в щели ехидное любопытство бывших коллег.  
— Добрый день, мистер Даккет.  
— Рэй. Как термиты?  
Питер фыркнул. Даккет — Рэй — криво усмехнулся в ответ. Выглядел он раздраженным и потрепанным.  
Эшли номер семь была дочерью директора маркетингового агентства, в котором Питер проходил стажировку в начале четвертого курса. Питер не пытался строить карьеру через метку, наоборот: он вертелся как белка в колесе, выполняя функции бесплатного посыльного у трех координаторов и еще трех супервайзеров, а она пришла в офис в канун Рождества, чтобы навестить отца. Фейсбук прислал извещение о возможной паре, Питер предложил встретиться, Эшли согласилась.  
А самого директора Питер, кстати сказать, так ни разу лично и не видел. Но его дочь много рассказывала о нелегкой доле предпринимателя средней руки. И этих рассказов хватило для заочного знакомства с лихвой.  
Число семь Питер с детства считал своим счастливым и на седьмую Эшли возлагал особые надежды. Два свидания как-то незаметно переросли в отношения. Отношения продержались три месяца. Потом Эшли пропала на неделю, а вернулась — с обручальным кольцом на пальце. Нашла своего Питера и решила не тянуть.  
Кто-то из координаторов тогда поведал по секрету: директор был страшно недоволен, потому что избранник дочери работал на конкурентов. Мутная была история: как Ромео и Джульетта, только масштаб поменьше. И пострадали в результате не несчастные влюбленные, а отцовский бизнес.  
Рэй со скрежетом подтащил ближе второй стол из противоположного угла. Присел на край, сложил руки на груди, шумно выдохнул, расслабляясь. Напомнил того ни разу не виденного директора.  
Питер ободряюще улыбнулся:  
— Гугл подсказывает мне, что термитная смесь прекрасно подойдет для борьбы с любыми вредителями.   
Рэй скривился:  
— Не шути про огонь на стройке.  
Слез со стола, перегнулся через плечо Питера к ноутбуку. Вывел на монитор отчет санитарно-эпидемического надзора. В сданном прошлым летом коттеджном поселке произошло обрушение крыши двухэтажного дуплекса. Несущие конструкции были повреждены термитами.  
— Это наш поселок? — уточнил Питер.  
— Поселок — ваш, лес — мой, так что это уже дело принципа. Санэпидемнадзор выявил ущерб от насекомых в четырех строениях, включая рухнувшее.  
Питер пролистал документ, проглядывая по диагонали. Отчет устанавливал наличие насекомых, но не выявлял способ их проникновения в дома. Лесопилки Даккета под подозрение не попадали — холодный климат. Нарушений строительных норм со стороны Диллинджхолл Груп эксперты не обнаружили. Методом исключения обвинили во всем транспортную компанию, но прямые улики еще только предстояло найти.  
Пиликнул телефон. Эшли Диксон просила подтвердить встречу. Питер воровато покосился на часы в нижнем углу монитора — половина пятого — и отправил короткое: “Все в силе”.  
Рэй снова уселся на стол. Питер отвернулся от ноутбука, глядя снизу вверх. Предложил:  
— У наших юристов есть свои следователи. Можно передать материалы им. Или даже в стороннюю фирму, чтобы избежать обвинений в предвзятости.  
Рэй поджал губы, задумчиво глядя куда-то поверх головы собеседника. Питеру вдруг без причины стало неловко. Показалось, что он не то обидел, не то разочаровал начальника. Знать бы еще, чем…  
Телефон снова ожил. Эшли ответила: “ОК”.   
Питер перевернул трубку дисплеем вниз, пояснил:  
— У меня вечером свидание.  
Рэй оторвался от созерцания жалюзи:  
— Твоя подружка нормально относится к командировкам? А то, похоже, твой дядя вознамерился во что бы то ни стало сослать тебя в Заполярье...  
— Она не подружка, но может оказаться моей парой, — Питер рассеянно кивнул на левое запястье, поймал вопросительный взгляд, смутился окончательно. — Ее зовут Эшли, имя совпадает с моей меткой. И она носит метку “Питер”.  
Рэй снова отвел взгляд:  
— Эшли — это мужское имя.  
— По статистике, на двадцать девушек Эшли приходится всего один парень. Я до школы не встречал ни одного Эша.   
— А я до школы считал соседского козла Пита козой.  
Питер опустил глаза и ощутимо прикусил щеку изнутри. Стоило раньше догадаться… Старшее поколение иначе воспринимает соулмэйтов: кто-то презирает, кто-то опасается. Кто-то вон на подчиненных отыгрывается за собственные комплексы.  
— По статистике, — ядовито заметил Рэй, — воссоединившиеся пары не способны сделать карьеру или просто преуспеть в чем-то помимо счастливой семейной жизни.  
— Нет такой статистики, — вскинулся Питер.  
— А ты проконсультируйся с юристами, пускай поручат следователям…  
Рэй расплылся в ухмылке. Питер вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул, вдохнул, выдохнул, приходя в себя. Прошипел уже почти спокойно:  
— Так все дело в том, что я предложил обратиться за помощью? Рэй, здравый смысл подсказывает, что полномочия нужно делегировать…  
— Скажи мне, Питер, — имя прозвучало как плевок, — ты когда-нибудь пробовал улаживать вопросы, не делегируя их взрослым? Ты понимаешь, что, как владелец лесопилки, проблемы своей древесины я решаю сам?

На дверях ресторана Гротто красовалась наклейка Трип-адвизора. Широкое окно цокольного этажа демонстрировало ряд дипломов. В первом зале ужинали три парочки. Питер пришел рано, не было еще и половины восьмого. Он постоял в дверях, оценивая обстановку — расставленные в художественном беспорядке столики, винный бар во всю стену, сдержанную атмосферу уюта и романтики — развернулся и вышел на воздух.  
Побродил по окрестностям, побегал кругами в заднем дворике епископальной церкви, чувствуя себя нерадивым школьником.   
Настроение было хуже некуда, в крови все еще бурлил не пережженный адреналин. Разговор с начальником проигрывался в голове на разные лады, остроумные ответы один лучше другого звенели в ушах. Было по-детски обидно. И от осознания этого “по-детски” — обидно вдвойне.  
Для протокола: Том был скользким и изворотливым типом. Он мог разработать поистине гениальную многоходовку, чтобы добиться поставленной задачи. Он мог юлить, давить, шантажировать, играя в свои закулисные игры. Питер не понимал и половины его целей (и, откровенно говоря, не стремился понять). Но до открытых издевательств над подчиненными Том не опускался ни разу.  
Поправка: он не издевался самолично. Он умудрялся организовать перевод к кому-то вроде Даккета.  
Чертов Даккет взвалил на новоявленного стажера транспортные листы Фрейт-Логистикс за прошлый год и уехал разбираться “в поле”.   
Сказал: “Юристов оскорбила перспектива проверки накладных. Они поручили это важное дело мне. А я тебе, если ты не возражаешь...”  
Сказал: “Нужно будет нанять тебе помощника. Чтобы он нанимал еще помощников, чтобы все они друг другу помогали”.  
Сказал: “Диплом Бостонского колледжа позволяет тебе разбирать счета-фактуры? Или для этого требуется докторская степень?”  
Питер совершенно отчетливо услышал: “Щенок”. Прочел по губам, растянутым в презрительной усмешке. Питер краснел, бледнел и невнятно огрызался через раз.  
Воспоминания не давали покоя. Питер рухнул, не глядя, на стальную скамейку в пустом сквере и подумал: “Меня здесь никто не держит, нужно валить”. А потом прокрутил в голове еще раз все остроты — и вдруг успокоился. Перегорел, как зажигательный снаряд в ведре с песком. Пробормотал:  
— Разберусь сам, дело-то плевое...  
Почесал запястье прямо через манжет рубашки. Уставился на желтые цветочки в аккуратной клумбе. Прикинул, не сорвать ли парочку, сверился с часами на мобильном: времени бежать до цветочного магазина уже не осталось.  
Эшли Диксон вошла в ресторан в восемь ноль три. Оглядела зал, без труда вычислила нужный столик, кивнула. Подошла, протянула правую руку для по-мужски крепкого рукопожатия, размахнулась левой и влепила оплеуху. Питер отшатнулся, Эшли нахмурилась, продолжая сжимать его ладонь наманикюренными пальчиками. Потом отпустила, коротко улыбнулась, пожала плечами:  
— А жаль. Ты мне сразу понравился.  
— Что это было? — тупо спросил Питер. Щека горела, на тыльной стороне ладони полукружья ногтей наливались красным. Пожилая пара за соседним столом перешептывалась о чем-то, склонившись голова к голове. Вертлявый официант с ослепительной улыбкой подлетел, лавируя в извилистом проходе, и предложил воды.  
Эшли Диксон — Эшли номер восемнадцать в списке Питера — попросила принести меню. Питер пробежал глазами по винной карте, вспомнил сегодняшние таблицы смет, сравнил максимальную и минимальную цены за бутылку и ткнул пальцем в среднее значение. Аппетит почему-то пропал.  
— Гиперэмпатия, — пояснила Эшли, — проверяется сильными ощущениями. Самый простой способ подтвердить связь — через боль.  
— Есть более приятный и менее травматичный способ, ты не знала?  
Эшли Диксон была красавицей. Лучше, чем на фотографиях в своем профиле. Каштановые волосы с рыжиной, зеленые глаза, оттененные густыми ресницами. На первый взгляд в приглушенном свете ресторана казалось, что она не пользуется косметикой. На первый взгляд, можно было дать ей от силы двадцать пять лет. Среднего роста, на небольших, удобных каблуках, в обтягивающем темном платье с ассиметричным верхом, она создавала впечатление открытой и наивной выпускницы колледжа. Вот только от улыбки отчетливо тянуло холодком.  
Питер пригубил вино, оно и правда оказалось средним, впрочем оно и не пыталось притвориться иным.  
— Ты про секс? — уточнила Эшли, возвращая Питера к реальности.  
— Ну, ты первая Эшли, с которой дошло до драки.  
— А сколько всего их было?  
Питер неопределенно развел руками:  
— Несколько.  
На тарелке перед ней красовался салат: из-под художественно уложенной зелени торчали какие-то морепродукты — не то кальмар, свернутый в трубочку, не то мясо краба. Питер завис, пытаясь сообразить, используется ли в итальянской кухне краб. Эшли наколола на вилку несколько листиков рукколы, разрушая идеальную композицию. Пресловутый краб размазался по тарелке, превращаясь в белый печеночный паштет.  
— Сто девяносто три, — сказала Эшли. — С тобой — сто девяносто четыре.  
Питер недоверчиво кашлянул и глотнул еще вина.  
— Около одного процента всех американцев носят имя Питер, то же в Англии, Канаде и половине Европы. Если вычеркнуть всех Питеров младше двадцати и старше пятидесяти пяти и убрать тех, кто уже в паре, остается где-то одна десятая процента.  
Питер залпом осушил бокал. Одна десятая процента, помноженная на одну десятую процента: вероятность — один на миллион. На один миллион американцев (Джонов, Джейн, Мэри и Джеков) приходится одна Эшли с именем “Питер” на запястье. То же в Англии, Канаде и половине Европы. Вспоминаем численность англоговорящего населения — и вуаля. От трехсот пятидесяти до пятисот Эшли бродит по свету в ожидании своего Питера. От трехсот пятидесяти до пятисот Питеров разыскивают по всему земному шару свою Эшли.  
— Ты била всех своих кандидатов?  
— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я с ними со всеми спала?  
— Провокационный вопрос.  
— Ты захочешь знать, сколько вариантов твоя Эшли “проверит” до тебя?  
— Эй, мы ж не в Средневековье! Никто уже не хранит девственность до брака!  
Эшли промокнула губы салфеткой, откинулась на спинку стула, сверля Питера взглядом, и засмеялась. Смеялась она тоже красиво: звонко, заразительно, как в кино. Потом наклонилась ближе, мимолетно погладила пальцами Питера по руке. Промурлыкала:  
— Ты милый.  
Прозвучало покровительственно с нотками превосходства.  
Питер плеснул себе еще вина и торопливо отпил. Белозубый официант принес даме горячее.

Эшли номер четыре подрабатывала няней у каких-то богачей в Нью-Хэйвен, чтобы оплатить учебу в Йеле. Она мечтала стать детским психологом и даже с собственными родителями разговаривала так, как будто они были немножко детьми.   
Питер тогда гнал от себя эту мысль, но Эшли номер четыре бесила его с первого взгляда на ее профиль: для двадцатилетней студентки колледжа девушка на фотографии была слишком доброй, понимающей и занудной. “Святоша”, — вот что подумал Питер при встрече и тут же мысленно себя отругал: так нельзя. Вдруг она — та самая? Четвертая попытка, как никак — это вам не шутки!  
Фамилия у той четвертой Эшли была какой-то простой до неприличия: то ли Хилл, то ли Холл, то ли Белл. Четыре буквы, это точно, и две последние — “л”. Самое смешное — она этой фамилией на полном серьезе гордилась. Рассказывала: кто-то из предков по материнской линии чем-то в чем-то отличился, и с тех пор, если в семье появлялась девочка, при замужестве она фамилию не меняла.   
Вот ведь парадокс: неделя переписки, три скучных до зевоты свидания, а в памяти осталась карикатурно неловкая попытка секса и фанатичная одухотворенность, с которой четвертая Эшли рассуждала о детях.  
Она говорила: “Материнская любовь — единственный по-настоящему действенный стимул к личностному росту”.   
Звучало как жутковатый лозунг из утопичной вселенной победившего коммунизма. Питер не спорил, возразить ему было нечего. Но когда узкие, принципиально ненакрашенные губки собеседницы выплюнули идеально отточенное “в” в слове “любовь”, он понял: с этой Эшли ничего не выйдет. Эта Эшли — чужой идеал.  
Телефон коротко звякнул. Сквозь сон Питер мысленно отмахнулся: Фэйсбук, извещение о паре, Эшли Диксон, нужно ей когда-нибудь написать. Потом в голове всплыло свидание, и Питер подскочил на кровати, как от вчерашней пощечины.  
Оказалось, пришло сообщение от Даккета: “В полдень совещание, к одиннадцати нужен список клиентов Фрейт-Логистикс из Южной Америки”.  
Стрелки на круглых часах напротив кровати встали в вертикальную линию: шесть утра. На канадской лесопилке, судя по всему, рабочий день начинался с восходом солнца.  
Даккет не унимался: “Проанализируй их логистику, обычно машины закреплены за конкретными клиентами, были ли перетасовки?”  
Щелкнула, открываясь, входная дверь — Тэд вернулся с пробежки.  
Питер кое-как вылез из кровати и побрел одеваться. Убраться из квартиры стоило поскорее, дабы не нарваться на очередную порцию полезных советов.

В семь утра в офисе было пусто. Питер уже привычно опустил жалюзи и принялся за дело.  
Поиск в прошлогоднем архиве Фрейт-Логистикс имелся, но работал криво. Приходилось брать данные за каждый месяц отдельно, перекидывать их в новую таблицу, отсеивать те, что не имеют отношения к пострадавшему поселку и только потом проверять каждую конкретную машину из тех, что заказывались в случае форс-мажора.  
Монотонность процесса усыпляла. В голове вертелось давешнее: четыреста Питеров бродят по свету, четыреста Эшли ждут встречи с кем-то из них. Жаль, нет для них горячей линии, нет архивов и баз данных. А если бы и были, то что? Ворох документов, килобайты памяти, сухие цифры за которыми прячется единственное недоказуемое совпадение.  
Как иголка в стоге сена. Как следы присутствия прожорливых козявок, околевших при первых бостонских холодах.  
Телефон разразился настойчивой трелью. Питер, не глядя, подхватил трубку, огрызнулся:  
— Я в процессе, все будет!  
На другом конце линии одобрительно хмыкнули. Питер обрадовался, как будто заработал похвалу. Поинтересовался:  
— Куда отправлять данные?  
— А что у тебя?  
— Список, как заказывали. Контракты постоянных машин, перечень временных. По каждой временной — все клиенты.   
— Есть те, кто ездил на юг?  
— Есть один грузовик, принимавший товар с мексиканского судна. Но я пока не закончил. Могут быть еще. Это то, что нужно, да?  
— Это то, что запросили юристы.  
Питер замялся, оторвал взгляд от экрана. Удовлетворение от проделанной работы сдулось и выцвело. Вопрос прозвучал беспомощно:  
— Всем этим бумажкам — грош цена, так?  
— Ну, о цене ты как раз не беспокойся — голос в трубке вдруг показался усталым. — Благодаря твоим бумажкам юристы стрясут с перевозчика неустойку. И слезут с меня, надеюсь.   
— Я думал, вас вызвали, чтобы избежать повторения инцидента? — спросил Питер.  
— Меня вызвали, потому что надеялись впаять неустойку еще и мне. На сам инцидент всем плевать.   
— И вам? — ехидно поинтересовался Питер. — А как же ваша древесина?  
На том конце линии сарказма явно не поняли. Рэй ответил все так же спокойно и устало:  
— А со своей древесиной я разобрался без юристов.  
— Как? — усмехнулся Питер. — Отследив электронный след?  
— Я что, похож на ваших крючкотворов? — Рэй коротко хохотнул. — Я обошел все склады и нашел остаток бракованного бруса. Его утилизировали, сам склад дополнительно обработали пестицидами. Заканчивай с неустойкой — что касается реального ущерба, все уже закрыто и решено.  
— Я понял. — Стало стыдно. И, вроде, ничего оскорбительного вслух не прозвучало, но Питер все равно чувствовал себя оплеванным.  
— Кто бы знал, — насмешливо протянул Рэй, — как мне осточертели эти игры. Заканчивай с неустойкой — мне давно пора возвращаться домой.

Самолетов Питер не боялся (или не панически, если уж совсем точно). А вот аэропорты с детства не любил. Ничего криминального, но каждый раз перед полетом накатывало, и Питер маялся, чувствуя себя больным и разбитым.  
Рейс объявили, пассажиры нестройной толпой потекли к выходу на поле, и тут случилась заминка. Из-за шумной компании студентов было не видно, что происходит. Питер с подозрением пригляделся к низко висящим тучам за панорамным окном и почти пропустил момент, когда Рэй развернулся и пошел прочь. Пришлось догонять, огибая сонную очередь.  
Рэй сказал:  
— Не полетим сейчас никуда. Туман, не видишь что ли?   
— Нет там тумана, — возмутился Питер. — Бостон, весна. Всего-то облачность!  
— Ну, потолкайся со всеми, раз весна.  
— А вы?  
— А я займу тебе нормальное место в зале ожидания. Через полчаса там будет не протолкнуться.  
Через пять минут объявили задержку. Еще через двадцать аэропорт Логан накрыло клубящейся белой мглой.   
Рэй расположился на крайнем ряду, у окна. Повертел в руках мобильный, сунул в задний карман джинсов, накинул на подлокотник кожаную куртку, устроил на коленях барсетку с документами и бутылку с водой; замер, задумчиво разглядывая едва различимый силуэт двухэтажного Боинга на поле.   
Питер устроился рядом. Голова гудела от переизбытка мыслей.  
Дядя позвонил вчера ближе к полуночи. Говорил непривычно много и размыто. Похвалил за отчет по Фрейт-Логистикс, намекнул на какую-то дополнительную премию, напомнил раз пять про грядущее слияние.   
Питер сидел на диване с трубкой у уха и покачивался взад-вперед, как китайский болванчик, дублируя каждый пятый кивок невнятным “угу”. Думал про себя: Рэй не согласится на слияние. Только вот как объяснить это дяде, не ясно.  
Впрочем, объяснить Питер и не пытался: скомкано поблагодарил за все сразу и пообещал передать привет матери — запрещенный прием, после которого разговор как-то сам собой свернулся. Зато остался неприятный осадок.   
А потом еще и Тэд завалился — прощаться: завел любимую шарманку о жизненных ценностях, самомотивировании и постановке целей. Питер отмахивался, огрызался и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым.  
В центре зала между рядами двое карапузов лет пяти играли в догонялки. Чуть поодаль дремала темнокожая мамаша с целым выводком непривычно тихих ребят. Можно было бы предположить школьную экскурсию, если б все пятеро не выглядели точными копиями друг друга.   
Тощий мужик в роговых очках читал что-то со смартфона. Молодая парочка прямо за спиной Рэя смотрела на планшете первый “Пункт назначения”. Двое пенсионеров прямо напротив них — муж и жена, вероятно — спали, привалившись друг к другу плечами.  
Рэй сидел неподвижно. Питер с завистью покосился на его поношенный свитер с ромбами. Собственный пиджак не давал растечься по креслу, галстук раздражал фактом существования. Привык за год офисной муштры, что работа означает костюм, теперь придется до самого Форта Олбани ждать багажа…  
Телефон завибрировал в руке, на дисплее отразилось извещение о потенциальной паре: Эшли МакКуин, двадцать три, родом из Калифорнии. Судя по данным геолокации, совсем рядом.  
Тут же прилетел запрос в друзья и сообщение: “Надеюсь, ты не застрял в самолете где-то на полосе?”   
Рэй оторвался от созерцания окна, спросил:  
— Как у тебя тогда прошло? Ну, с этой твоей парой?  
Питер поморщился:  
— Она не моя пара, как оказалось.  
Отстучал: “Надеюсь, ты не висишь у меня над головой в ожидании посадки?”  
Открыл профиль. На фотографии больше всего впечатляли сиськи. Не “грудь”, ее обычно все же прикрывают.  
— Сочувствую, — бросил Рэй, заметил нейтрально: — Красивая девушка, судя по всему. Яркая.  
Красивая девушка откликнулась: “Терминал С, рейс до Атланты”.  
Питер нервно потер левое запястье об колено.  
Подумал: “Еще и настойчивая”.  
Написал: “Терминал В, южный Пирс. Торонто”.  
Сказал:  
— Это другая.  
— В смысле?  
— Не та, которая во вторник была. Эта новая.  
— И тоже Эшли? Ты что ли через интернет ищешь пару?   
“Можно пересечься, пока все равно никто не взлетает”, — высветилось на дисплее. Рэй презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся.   
Вспомнилась Эшли номер одиннадцать, с ней тоже пересеклись в аэропорту. Она тоже написала сама, как только Питер приземлился в Ла Гардиа. С ней тоже было быстро, легко и без сантиментов.  
Питер ответил: “Можно попробовать. Ты ведь не станешь меня бить?”  
Сказал невпопад:  
— Через интернет сейчас много кто ищет.  
— И находит?  
— С начала века пар стало почти в два раза больше.  
Рэй скривился, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в сторону:  
— Это мода. Раньше люди влюблялись и были счастливы. Сейчас модно, чтобы через интернет и метки.  
Эшли МакКуин прислала три ржущих смайлика. И следом: “Есть более приятные способы проверить”.  
За окном по-прежнему висел туман, в затылке медленно разгоралась дурная аэропортовая мигрень.   
— Мои родители — соулмэйты, — сообщил Питер. — Они тридцать лет счастливы вместе, и познакомились без интернета. Если два человека созданы друг для друга, они обязаны встретиться. Интернет — лишь средство, чтобы им помочь.  
Рэй накрыл правой ладонью левое запястье. Метку он прятал под часами, часы сейчас закрывал свитер, а сверху — ладонь. Защитный жест. В глазах мелькнула неприкрытая злость и голос опустился почти до шепота:  
— Когда мои родители отпраздновали золотую свадьбу, отец выбил на левом запястье татуировку — мамино имя. Если два человека созданы друг для друга, никакая ересь, вроде меток, не помешает им.  
Питер набрал: “Я могу подойти в терминал С через пять минут”.  
Рэй по-прежнему сверлил стену перед собой недовольным взглядом. Питер пожал плечами, всем своим видом демонстрируя раскаяние. Пожаловался:  
— У меня голова болит очень. Схожу в аптеку.  
Рэй отмер, как будто стряхивая с себя все раздражение. Наклонился вперед, обшаривая карманы своей куртки, выудил откуда-то из недр блистер, сунул Питеру в руку, протянул ополовиненную бутылку воды.  
Питер машинально достал таблетку, проглотил, запил и только потом спросил:  
— Что это?  
— Аспирин. Помогает от всего, так моя жена говорит.  
Питер рассеянно сжал пальцами переносицу, осознал вдруг: голова почти прошла — не от таблетки даже, просто от воды.   
— Спасибо, — прозвучало неуверенно и почти что виновато. — Я все-таки отойду на время.  
Рэй равнодушно пожал плечами и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Эшли МакКуин прислала смайлик с сердечком. Питер оставил на сидении пальто и ноутбук и побрел на поиски терминала С. На место мутного усталого отупения пришло предвкушение встречи. Метка на запястье фантомно зудела. И почти нестерпимо хотелось кофе.

Имя проступило на запястье Питера незадолго до четырнадцатого дня рождения. Мама улыбалась тогда зачарованно и нездешне, мурлыкала под нос какой-то простенький мотив и буквально лучилась счастьем. Папа ловил отсветы этого счастья и сам начинал светиться изнутри.   
Только один раз сказал Питеру: “Надеюсь, это будет не парень”.  
Потом смутился, конечно, принялся путано и неловко объяснять, что пару не выбирают, и времена сейчас не те, что раньше. И что родители его, Питера, в любом случае поддержат, просто с девушкой же, наверное, проще, да и имя больше девчачье…  
Питер молчал и не слушал, он знал, кому это имя принадлежит.  
Эшли Перес появилась в школе Питера годом раньше, и в нее были влюблены все мальчишки из класса. Да и как в такую не влюбиться? Копна черных как смоль волос, смуглая кожа, широкие скулы и раскосые зеленые глаза. Как диснеевская Мулан из мультика про индейцев, только лучше и ослепительней. Она понимала химию, пела в хоре и смеялась, трогательно морща нос. И рядом с ней хотелось смеяться тоже, впитывая ее жизнерадостность, энергию и доброту. Рядом с ней хотелось быть сильнее, умнее и успешнее, свернуть горы, достать луну с неба, чтобы потом и луну, и горы с ней разделить.  
Четырнадцать лет, конец средней школы. Стоило сразу прояснить вопрос, но Питер испугался. Не отказа и не ошибки — в том, что метки совпадут, он был уверен. Питер испугался, что, признавшись сразу, он потеряет те чудесные месяцы чарующей неопределенности, упустит неповторимые мгновения сближения со своей судьбой.  
Большая часть класса уже обзавелась часами, напульсниками и браслетами. Все прятали запястья, подглядывая друг за другом исподтишка. Мир казался одной большой головоломкой, конструктором из бессчетного числа парных деталей.  
Приглядись внимательней — и увидешь, как из-под ремешка часов парня за соседней партой виднеется верхняя кромка метки. Шесть букв, первая — “О”, за ней — “b”, “l”, “k” или “h”, третья и пятая — “i”. Как кроссворд. “Olivia”? А Оливия учится на класс младше, и она руку не прикрывает. Нужно лишь поймать момент, когда подскочет повыше длинный рукав…  
И Питер ловил, выжидал, разгадывал. Искал статистику, проводил расчеты, выстраивал стратегию и тактику. Собирал в голове гигантский человеко-паззл, центром которого была его Эшли. Точка всех отсчетов, альфа и омега, первая и единственная.  
Питер подошел к ней за месяц до выпускного. Спросил: “Ты пойдешь со мной?”  
Она сказала: “Нет”.  
“Погоди, а как же метка?”  
Эшли сдвинула к локтю плетеный браслет, открывая имя “Родриго”.  
“Что это за имя такое? — возмутился Питер. — Ты что, уже встретила этого Родриго?”  
“Нет, — ответила Эшли. — Но я обязательно встречу”.  
И улыбнулась так, что у Питера все перевернулось внутри. Он вспомнил родителей и подумал вдруг: ну неужели они были бы несчастливы без меток? Что такое это имя? Кому вообще нужен соулмэйт, когда рядом такая Эшли?!  
На следующий день Питер принес цветы и повторил свое предложение. Эшли повторила отказ. Объяснила, что будет ждать проклятого Родриго столько, сколько потребуется.  
Это оказалось больно. Но мама убедила, что так правильно.   
Года через три Питер прописал Эшли Перес в свой список под номером “ноль”, отказался от дурацкого напульсника и указал имя-метку в Фэйсбуке. Начал искать, придерживаясь системы и отчетности. Но так и не отвык разглядывать чужие запястья.

Когда Питер вернулся в зал ожидания, тот уже наполовину опустел. За окном было все еще ни зги не видно, но диктор по громкой связи настойчиво приглашал пассажиров в Торонто и Оттаву.  
Галстук душил, во рту стоял кисловатый привкус фруктового ароматизатора жвачки. Запах приторного цветочного парфюма, кажется, впитался в ткань рубашки и теперь преследовал неотступно.  
На телефоне обнаружился пропущенный вызов и сообщение: “Жду у выхода на поле”. Питер несколько секунд тупо гипнотизировал взглядом дисплей. Отключил, повернул боком, выискивая жирный след от пальца. Подышал и от души протер о брюки. Убрал во внутренний карман пиджака. Кожа ладоней ощущалась скользкой, липкой и чужой.  
Рэй обнаружился в самом конце очереди. В левой руке — пальто и ноутбук Питера, в правой — куртка с барсеткой и пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.  
Питер уставился на этот стаканчик, воссоздавая в голове аромат. Цветочная вонь и чертовы фрукты перебивали даже мысли.  
Рэй молча передал Питеру вещи. Бежевый рукав свитера задрался, цепляясь за часы. Широкий потертый ремешок сдвинулся, открывая гладкую полоску шрама.  
Питер шумно втянул носом воздух, внутренности скрутило спазмом.  
Эшли номер девятнадцать очень торопилась. Она стояла в конце стеклянной кишки перехода в терминал С, поглядывала на часы и переминалась с ноги на ногу. Затараторила сразу:  
— Столько народу! Я впервые в Бостоне, и тут в аэропорту сразу два совпадения. Второй Питер в терминале А, не знаю, удастся ли туда попасть.  
Поцелуй начался где-то в середине тирады. Пальцы ловко скользнули по ребрам, вверх по груди, вниз к паху. Тело откликнулось, в голове звенела пустота со вкусом переспелых фруктов. Потом в коктейль добавили клубнику (освежитель воздуха), ландыш с хлоркой (моющее средство) и банан (презерватив). Питер повернул защелку, привалившись спиной к двери, Эшли стекла на колени, сноровисто расстегивая ширинку.   
Взгляд уперся в серый кафель и белый унитаз с двумя складными поручнями по бокам.  
— … а в туалете для инвалидов места больше, хотя в детских еще удобнее, потому что столы есть и мягкие подстилки… — Эшли трещала не переставая. Замолкла, только когда взяла в рот.  
“Гиперэмпатия”, — подумал Питер. Общее удовольствие, общая боль, общая память тела о двух десятках Эшли и черт знает скольких Питерах. Жизнь на двоих. Идеальная совместимость. Смердящий клубникой и ландышами инвалидный сортир. Член со вкусом банана. И второй член из терминала А, на очереди.  
Возбуждение схлынуло, как не бывало — перебродило и сгнило под тонной химикатов. Эшли удивленно подняла глаза, спросила, не прекращая двигать рукой:  
— Тебе не нравится в презервативе? Извини, но у меня с этим строго…  
Гулкий голос диктора объявил посадку на рейс до Вашингтона, и Питер сбежал. И теперь жалел об одном: что не воспользовался раковиной, не прополоскал рот и не продезинфицировал руки тем самым ландышем с хлоркой.  
Метка на запястье ныла и тянула. “Не по-настоящему, — напомнил себе Питер. — Только кажется”.   
Очень живо представился ровный хирургический шрам на том месте. Как у Рэя, как у отца, как у бабки. Сейчас кожу с запястья не срезают при рождении, потому что у каждого есть право на счастье.   
Четыреста Питеров бродят по свету, и одному из них достанется эта Эшли. Может, тому, следующему. Может, они полюбят друг друга. Все верно? В этом же суть связи?  
Очередь наконец качнулась вперед. Питер слепо уставился в пол. Рэй спросил, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору:  
— Как ты их выбираешь? Есть же ограничения — по возрасту, полу, внешним данным? Тех, кто выходит за рамки, сразу отсеиваешь?  
— Я не указываю внешность. Возраст и пол — да, отсеиваю.  
— И они тоже? Могут отсеять тебя, верно?  
— Да.  
Посадка прошла суетливо, но без задержек. Рэй молчал и открыл рот только когда массивный Семьсот седьмой выехал на взлетно-посадочную полосу.  
— А вдруг ты ошибся с критериями? Или не ты, а эта твоя Эшли. И представь, ты ищешь ее, а она пройдет мимо, потому что ждет кого-то на пару лет моложе и пару дюймов выше ростом.  
Самолет рванул вперед, загрохотали шасси по бетону. Утробная вибрация оборвалась, земля качнулась, уплывая вниз, уши заложило, в глазах потемнело.  
Рэй наклонился к плечу, перекрикивая рев двигателей:  
— Это ведь просто смешно, перелопатить весь интернет, и в итоге разминуться из-за предрассудков. А вдруг твоя Эшли давно замужем, и ей просто плевать на все эти метки? Вот был бы фортель, что скажешь?  
Живот скрутило, к горлу подкатил липкий тошнотворный ком. Питер закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Рэй достал из кармана на переднем сидении бумажный пакетик, расправил, передал и отвернулся к окну.


	3. Chapter 3

**Интерлюдия 3**

Отец говорил, что после войны — Второй Мировой — лесопилка была центром поселка. Не территориально, а по смыслу. Тогдашняя хозяйка остановила водное колесо, провела электричество и закупила первые станки. Ее не стало лет десять назад, и теперь ее дело медленно умирало за ней следом.  
Ее какой-то там кузен, Пол Келли, платил поначалу двум пильщикам за одну смену в неделю. Потом пильщики укатили на север на новое предприятие. Пол продал за бесценок две последних рабочих пилорамы и переквалифицировался из начальника производства в кладовщика — хранил в пустых ангарах чьи-то проржавевшие газонокосилки да полуживой трактор.  
И даже нанял Эдди — помощником управляющего, за десять долларов в месяц, чтобы тот подменял начальника в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. “Непредвиденные обстоятельства” обычно начинались после полудня, доходя к вечеру до состояния форс-мажора. На утро бедняга Пол мучился похмельем и раскаянием, но жалованье Эдди увеличивать отказывался. И тот торчал на лесопилке часами, перебирая в полусгнившем сарае адинистративного корпуса свой мопед.  
Главный ангар был громадным, и, несмотря на обилие хлама, полупустым. Он пах машинным маслом и яблоками — кто-то притащил по осени несколько мешков. Они подмерзли в первую же ночь и теперь гнили.  
Под самым потолком на балке свила гнездо говорливая пичуга, в дальнем углу угадывался силуэт трактора, вдоль стены стопками выстроились старые покрышки. Сквозь небольшие окошки пробивался алый свет заходящего солнца. В бездушной неживой тишине брошенного помещения было отчетливо слышно, как шумит за стенами лес. Укоризненно шумит, обиженно.  
Эдди говорил что-то о стоимости земли, о раритетном деревянном колесе под навесом, о том, что если разгрести весь мусор и добыть где-то электропривод для пилорамы, можно еще продать это место. Эш смотрел завороженно на полоски рельс-направляющих, на покосившуюся раму дискового станка и стопку кривых брусьев у входа и думал об одном: лесопилка должна пахнуть древесиной. Не гнилью, не яблоками и не деньгами.  
Эдди посмеялся тогда, а пьянчуга Пол заснул прямо в процессе собеседования, и на утро очень удивился, узнав, что на его маленьком предприятии появился главный механик.  
Так это начиналось.

Крепить мотор к подающей части распорными болтами предложил Эдди. Он зубоскалил целый месяц, пока Эш с миру по нитке собирал детали на двигатель. Потом чуть не угробил всю конструкцию, когда обнаружил, что его мопед лишился пары клапанов. И наконец втянулся в процесс. Притаранил раздобытую неизвестно где инструкцию к немецкому шлифовальному станку и заявил: “Хочешь плавную регулировку всей бандуры — нужны болты”. Так и сказал. И еще: “Ремень у тебя будет перегреваться, это как пить дать — лучше цепь”.  
Эш почесал в затылке, поспорил ради приличия, но ремень в итоге отложил. Эдди был прав. Одно “но”: распорных болтов под рукой не было. Пришлось напяливать куртку и тащиться по сугробам в амбар.  
Пьянчуга Пол дрых, окуклившись в кабине трактора. Эш присел около радиатора, разглядывая вмонтированные в бетон крюки, подергал на пробу — стояли крепко. Спросил невпопад:  
— Слушай, а почему старик называет меня Эдди-младший?  
Эдди пнул латунную загогулину, отрицательно покачал головой, мол, посажена на совесть. Пожал плечами:  
— Он имена не запоминает от слова совсем. Меня Эдуардом кличет третий год — думает, это в честь принца.  
— Принц Эдмунд тоже где-то был, вроде.  
— Эдмунд — это мой дед, его в сорок пятом пристрелил какой-то солдат в драке в баре. Идиотская история. И имя так себе.  
— Нормальное имя. Мое второе — тоже по деду.  
Эш протиснулся мимо сдувшегося заднего колеса к стене, включил фонарик, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь. У отца, конечно, можно взять анкеры. Но так ведь не интересно. Интересно — чтобы самому из подручных материалов.  
Эдди с гулким “бух” опрокинул на бок пузатый деревянный бочонок, подкатил к стене и уселся верхом, переваливаясь из стороны в сторону. Выдал:  
— Второе по деду, а первое — по бабке, — и захохотал.  
Старик Пол завозился в своем гнезде и снова затих.  
Первое имя Эш получил по матери. Не в смысле “в честь”, а в смысле “по настоянию”. Та любила “Унесенных ветром”, и отдельным пунктом любила Вивьен Ли: ее грацию, тембр голоса и улыбку, с которой Скарлетт О’Хара произносила “Эшли”. Было там какое-то особое придыхание, какая-то специфическая интонация, от которой замирали сердца всех мужчин, стоило ей пропеть свое коронное “О, Эшли”.  
И, выбирая имя для сына, мать Эша верила, что однажды он непременно встретит девушку, которая произнесет его имя так.  
Эдди этого знать не следовало.  
Эш рассеянно ковырнул пальцем торчащий из стены гвоздь. Сообщил нарочито равнодушно:  
— “Эшли” звучит красиво. Мать всегда бесится, когда Мэгги меня сокращает.  
— Может, это знак?  
— Какой знак?  
— Ну, что Мэгги — не “та самая”.  
Эш привалился к стене, разглядывая ржавую заднюю ось трактора, подергал торчащий откуда-то снизу рычаг, кое-как отряхнул руки.  
— Ты бредишь, Эдди. Мы с Мэг поженимся, как только ей исполнится восемнадцать.  
— Уверен?  
— Ага.  
Из-за колеса было не разглядеть, чем занят Эдди. Но, судя по всему, к болтам он уже интерес потерял.  
Эш поднырнул под днище и вылез с другого боку. Если бы не жадность Пола, можно было бы обойтись старым электродвигателем, не изобретая тут велосипед. Но электричества сейчас едва хватало на мощности мастерской в административном корпусе, и денег на докупку необходимых киловатт, разумеется, не наблюдалось.  
Фонарь над входом мигнул и вырубился — как будто учуял недовольство гостей. Эш чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Эдди встал наконец со своей бочки и поплелся разбираться, выуживая на ходу из какого-то ящика новую лампочку. Бросил невзначай:  
— А как же метка? Мэг — не твоя пара.  
На запястье Эдди полгода назад проступило “Розалинда”. И теперь в школе он бродил за Зубастой Рози, как приклеенный, и все разговоры, даже на лесопилке, сводил к меткам и парам.  
Эш промолчал, задумчиво потирая шрам. После прижигания рука заживала почти месяц, корочка раз за разом сдиралась в самый неподходящий момент, и даже спустя полтора года рубец ощущался на коже едва заметной щекоткой.  
— Ты так и не рассказал, между прочим, что там у тебя стряслось, — крикнул Эдди из дальнего конца амбара и отрубил оставшееся освещение.  
Сероватые отблески снега на потолке не давали ничего разобрать. У дверей загремело и заскрипело.  
— Надо было сначала стремянку поставить, — наставительно заметил Эш.  
Эдди невнятно рыкнул, но к выключателю не вернулся, видимо, из чувства противоречия. Проорал, не желая бросать тему:  
— Деда твоего как звали? Того, который второе имя?  
— А тебе надоело хохмить про мое первое?  
В темноте опасно бухнула упавшая лестница. За спиной, ругаясь на дикой смеси английского с французским, подскочил Пол. Эш включил фонарик — луч с трудом добивал до противоположной стены — и потащился спасать горе-электрика. Предупредил:  
— Я иду. Что там у тебя?  
Пол оборвал свою тираду, заливисто всхрапнув. Эдди выдержал театральную паузу и пропел, растягивая гласные.  
— Сиди уж, мисс Эшли! Не женское это дело…  
И опять заржал. Эш сдавленно фыркнул и тоже засмеялся. Желтое пятно света запрыгало по стенам, выхватывая из темноты древний шкаф, металлический каркас стеллажа и поеденный молью матрац. Взгляд зацепился за коробку с какими-то шурупами. Эш наклонился, недоверчиво изучая находку.  
Вспыхнули лампы, Эдди еще раз показательно грохнул стремянкой, возвращая ее обратно в угол, и поскакал обратно, ловко обходя препятствия. Сказал:  
— А имя смени все ж.  
— Да далось оно тебе!  
— Знаешь, есть у меня теория…  
— А у меня есть распорный болт, — Эш выцепил двумя пальцами нужную железку. Железка оказалась ржавой, гнутой и с сорванной резьбой.  
Эдди находку проигнорировал:  
— Ты просто боишься своего соулмэйта. Это твоя сестра?  
— У меня нет сестры.  
— Моя сестра?  
— Точно боюсь.  
— Или вообще парень?  
— Ну, разумеется, имя-то у меня…  
Эдди хохотнул, но уже без былого задора — повторенная больше двух раз за день, шутка теряла половину прелести. Эш незаметно выдохнул, подхватил под днище коробку с фурнитурой и зашагал прочь.  
— Принц Эдуард! Не отставайте, Ваше Высочество!  
Эдди за спиной фыркнул, нагнал, опасно толкнув под локоть. Ехидно поинтересовался:  
— Дед твой — случаем не Алексис?  
— Нет.  
— Блэр? Дарси?  
— Мимо.  
— Энди? Бобби? Линн? Стой, погоди! Марион?..  
На улице снова начался снегопад. Белая мука забивалась за шиворот и в рукава. Эстакада возвышалась в середине двора опрятным холмиком. Навес над старым колесом едва заметно кренился вправо — нужно укреплять. Узкая тропинка до мастерской петляла между трех складов.  
Коробка в руках ощущалась угрожающе хлипкой и неустойчивой. Эш перехватил ее удобнее и ускорил шаг.

**Глава 3**

В кино все выглядит очень просто: двое лавируют в толпе, музыка нагнетает обстановку, зритель жаждет счастливой развязки. Потом столкновение, случайное касание рук — и "дзинь" — кульминация: узнавание, понимание без слов и любовь до гроба в рамках заявленного рейтинга.  
Парадокс в том, что в жизни касания рук недостаточно: чтобы почувствовать связь, нужно как минимум ее осознавать.  
Самолет завис над Садбери. Круг, потом еще один. И еще. Рэй сказал:  
— Зона ожидания. Не дают коридор на посадку. Тут это случается.  
Прикрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла и опять замолчал.  
"Зона ожидания", — повторил про себя Питер. Покрутил фразу в голове, попробовал на вкус. Осознать свою пару можно, лишь находясь в зоне ожидания пары. В зоне готовности к осознанию. В зоне потребности этого осознания. В зоне желания разделить с кем-то свою жизнь.  
Отдать и получить. Обменяться. "Чем? Что я могу предложить?"  
Раньше этот вопрос не всплывал. Модель казалась логичной и очевидной: гиперэмпатия, взаимозацикленность, полная совместимость, идеальный секс. Но сейчас в голову лезло всякое. Например, что поиск суперсекса и поиск пары — две разные цели, между которыми — что? Пробел? Пересадка? Зона ожидания? Как будто самолет кружит над полем — небо его выплюнуло, и земля не принимает.  
Эшли номер два умела на глаз определять сложившиеся пары. Ей было восемнадцать, Питеру — семнадцать. Питер учил ее угадывать метку по верхней кромке надписи, а она его — вычислять соулмэйтов по выражению глаз. Она утверждала, что двое в паре смотрят одинаково, держат постоянный тактильный контакт и что они обязательно будут похожи — вне зависимости от пола, возраста и цвета кожи.  
В просвете между передними сидениями виднелись пальцы на подлокотнике. Узкая щель, в нее попадал сам подлокотник, два симметрично изогнутых запястья и мизинцы, соприкасающиеся верхними фалангами. Один ноготь красный, второй — бежевый с бордовой окантовкой.  
Питер машинально отметил про себя еще при посадке: пара. Две женщины за сорок, белые, блондинка и брюнетка, в деловых костюмах. Лица теперь никак не удавалось вспомнить, и Питер бездумно пялился на ногти, повторяя на разные лады: "Пара".  
Мозг, похоже, переключился в режим гибернации. Происходящее вокруг записывалось в память и тут же отправлялось в архив. Вот самолет снова накренился вправо, лег на крыло. Светлая макушка над спинкой кресла склонилась к темной. Пальцы остались неподвижными. Рэй презрительно поджал губы и сощурился. По громкой связи сообщили, что рейс до аэродрома Кашечуон задерживается на неопределенный срок из-за метеоусловий. Рэй сказал:  
— Это наш. Там опять обледенела полоса. Через пару часов расчистят.

На подлете к пресловутому Кашечуону ощущение тщетности бытия стало рассеиваться.  
Под крылом белело бесконечное ничто, самолет трясло и швыряло из стороны в сторону. Рэй сдавленно ругался, ошпарив себе пальцы кофе. Питер вцепился в подлокотники и молился о том, чтобы скорее приземлиться, поцеловать промерзшую, не гостеприимную землю и выпить за процветание безымянной авиакомпании.  
Сели без приключений. Изможденная стюардесса с трудом открыла дверь, впуская в салон морозный зимний воздух. Питер с удивлением почувствовал, что голоден.

Кто придумал, будто человек наполняет место? Отец так говорил, и мать всегда с ним соглашалась. Вроде как приезжаешь ты куда-то и самим своим присутствием придаешь окружающему тебя клочку земли смысл. "Красота в глазах смотрящего", или какая-то еще подобная чушь.  
“Форт Олбани не нуждается ни в смотрящих, ни в красоте”, — стоило бы напечатать транспарант и прибить на диспетчерскую вышку вместо приветствия.  
Как только приземлившийся АТР-42 заглушил моторы, дюжина попутчиков растворилась в голубоватой полутьме, и аэродром вымер в считанные минуты. Как те яхты из детских страшилок про Бермудский треугольник.  
За сеткой-ограждением серела в ранних сумерках снежная равнина — ни трасс, ни огней, ни привычных рыжих отсветов человеческого жилья. Рваная стена леса на границе видимости, черная проплешина воды с белым проблеском лунной дорожки да танцующие на ветру буранчики поземки.  
На дверях самолетного ангара висел угрожающего вида замок. В зале ожидания горела от силы половина ламп. Старым или бедным это место не выглядело. Ни ржавчины, ни грязи, ни других атрибутов упадка. Наоборот: полоса расчищена, электронное табло исправно демонстрирует время и температуру воздуха, под одиноким прожектором красуются два новеньких бульдозера.  
Ветер пробирал до костей, пальто продувалось насквозь. Питер поежился и втянул голову в плечи, безуспешно пытаясь спастись от редких снежинок поднятым воротником. Рэй плотнее запахнул куртку, рассеянно вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. Пообещал, правда, без особой уверенности:  
— Сейчас приедет Джек.  
Джек Хатински управлял лесопилкой на Олбани вот уже почти пятнадцать лет, с момента ее возникновения. Осел на самой северной точке после десяти лет скачек по трем основным лесопилками Даккета.  
Свое первое предприятие Рэймонд Даккет основал двадцать семь лет назад: то ли выкупил чужой стартап, то ли построил все с нуля. Лесопилка располагалась в тридцати милях к западу от городка Мусони. Она росла медленно, но верно, и со временем доходов с нее хватило на расширение производства. В девяносто третьем у той первой лесопилки на реке Абитиби появилась сестра-близнец на Мусе. Еще через пару лет их стало три, и к ним прибавилась собственная делянка.  
В начале двухтысячных Рэй купил новое производство на Олбани, назначил Джека Хатински управляющим и переключил свое внимание на юг Онтарио. Климат там мягче, логистика сбыта проще и граница со Штатами ближе. И, как оказалось, конкуренция жестче — без нужных связей закрепиться южнее Садбери практически нереально.  
Дядя Дик специально подчеркнул во время последнего телефонного разговора: последнюю, пятую, лесопилку близ озера Галифакс строили специально для нужд Диллинджхолл Груп. И повторил со значением: “Тебе будет полезно познакомиться с производством”.  
Питер на всякий случай уточнил, насколько близким и насколько продолжительным планируется знакомство. Дядя расплывчато ответил: “Посетишь все точки, сформируешь собственное мнение о каждой”.  
Джек Хатинский вывалился из своего пикапа, смешно отмахиваясь от снега, радушно потряс протянутую Рэем руку, похлопал того по плечам и огорошил:  
— Неудачно ты прилетел, начальник. Зимник перемело. Теперь не уедешь.  
Джек был большой, круглый и добрый. Похожий на медведя и нелепый в ярко-рыжем пуховике. И плохие новости из его уст звучали до обидного оптимистично.  
Питер устроился на заднем сидении видавшей виды машины, там пахло бензином, маслом и чем-то сдобным. Желудок предательски заурчал.  
За окном понеслись поля и перелески, метель усилилась, сумерки сгустились. Питер дремал, ощущая себя как будто по частям и со стороны.   
Из басовитого ворчания Джека слух выхватывал обрывки информации: в резервации пустят к лету паром, гостевые комнаты в административном корпусе не топятся, со второй сушильной камерой нелады, подрядчик темнит, на железной дороге — новый график поставок, у Салли к ужину — пирог с почками, и со дня на день обещают оттепель.  
Рэй оживился:  
— Может, зимник быстрее расчистят? Там дел-то — один грейдер пустить.  
Джек задумчиво почесал в затылке. В салоне было жарко, шапку он снял, в неярких отсветах приборной панели темная спутанная шевелюра отливала сединой.   
— Два бульдозера на аэродроме. Отправишь их к Мусони — полосе кранты. И не улетишь тогда.  
Питер незаметно выудил из кармана телефон. На экране высветился рядок смайликов от Эшли номер девятнадцать. Питер закрыл диалог, отключил геолокацию и малодушно порадовался, что в этой глуши связь едва пробивается. Спросил невпопад:  
— Зимник — это ледяная дорога? Нормального шоссе тут нет?  
— Ближайшее шоссе — к югу от Мусони, — откликнулся Рэй.  
— Не шоссе, грунтовка, — поправил Джек. — По осени размывает.   
Пикап уже не несся, он петлял между деревьев. В свете фар мелькали еловые лапы, припорошенные снегом. “Конец марта, — подумал Питер. — Туман над Бостонской бухтой, и желтые цветочки в аккуратных кадках”.   
Ляпнул:   
— Как тут жить вообще? Без дорог, без интернета.  
Джек не расслышал, обруливая корень поваленного дерева. Тот почти нависал над тропинкой, тянулся к машине, как гигантский краб скрюченными клешнями.   
Рэй усмехнулся:  
— Без интернета… Когда мне было семнадцать, мы с Мэгги перебрались в город и сняли комнату. Первые полгода обходились без холодильника.   
Джек фыркнул:  
— Лучше бы и дальше… того.   
— Почему? — удивился Питер. — Что дальше — того?  
Машину подбросило на кочке, пластиковая обшивка двери еле слышно хрустнула, проминаясь под левым локтем. Рэй ухватился за потолочный поручень, оборачиваясь назад, и хитро прищурился.  
— Дальше я приволок в наш дом Джонни-Эпилептика.  
— Кого?  
— Холодильник. Он заводился как трактор, трясся, дребезжал, икал и выползал на середину комнаты. Там заканчивался провод, наш припадочный друг выдирал вилку из розетки и писался.  
Джек захохотал. Рэй отвернулся.  
Питер поймал краем глаза ехидную, самодовольную ухмылку. Машину повело, ручка двери опять колюче толкнулась в бок. Локоть заныл, и Питер как будто проснулся — осознал наконец и себя, и окружающую действительность, и нелепые байки вынужденных попутчиков. Посмеялся. Запоздало смутился. Разозлился отчего-то. Поинтересовался, перекрикивая Джека:  
— А едем-то мы куда? В размороженный административный корпус?  
Джек снова хохотнул:  
— Переночуете у меня. Дом большой. Места хватит.  
Пикап натужно заурчал, выскакивая на пригорок. Вспыхнули фонари над головой, сквозь мельтешение снежинок проступил силуэт дома. Залаяла собака. Входная дверь распахнулась, в рыжем прямоугольнике света замерла хозяйка.  
Джек выскочил из машины, поспешил, переваливаясь, к крыльцу. Рэй обернулся и совершенно неожиданно подмигнул. Сообщил заговорщическим шепотом:  
— Джек был моим первым пильщиком. Мы с Мэг тогда купили станок в кредит и экономили, на чем могли. Так что Джонни-Эпилептик прожил с нами три года, не меньше. А потом его Джек забрал — правда, я так и не понял, зачем.

Дом Хатински оказался до обидного обычным — среднестатистическим и без неожиданностей. Не новый, но и не старый. Уютный, но без лишнего хлама. Современный с точки зрения техники и старомодный в мелочах.  
Здесь в глуши уместнее смотрелась бы какая-нибудь инуитская палатка или даже готическая европейская развалина. На крайний случай представлялся сказочный замок, пещера или пряничный домик, но уж никак не современный коттедж с теплым полом и вай-фай роутером.  
Хозяйка — Салли — много улыбалась, пританцовывала едва заметно, кружась по кухне, и изъяснялась как муж — короткими, рублеными фразами. Она была, как Джек, круглой, румяной и доброй. Слегка полноватой, с очаровательными ямочками на щеках и с неожиданно яркими синими глазами. И она казалась совсем молодой — почти девчонкой — если бы не пепельно-серые волосы, торчащие во все стороны непослушными кудрями.  
Питер, едва переступив порог, подумал, что чета Хатински — пара. И уже позднее, за ужином едва не выронил вилку, наткнувшись взглядом на затейливый узор иероглифов на запястье Салли.  
Замер, неучтиво уставившись на приподнятый рукав. Пробормотал совсем уж бестолково:  
— Ой.  
За столом воцарилась тишина. Рэй закатил глаза. Джек хмыкнул в бороду. Салли разулыбалась. Пропела:  
— Красиво?  
Питер кивнул. Спросил:  
— Они что-нибудь значат?  
— “Счастье” и “солнце”, — она с гордостью вытянула руку, давая рассмотреть. Первый был вытянутый, похожий на антенну с перекладинами. Второй — выше — просто прямоугольник, разделенный надвое чертой. Метка под ними не пряталась, сами иероглифы были меткой.  
Питер неуютно поежился. Джек перегнулся через стол, бормоча что-то про соль. Салли спохватилась, убежала на кухню. Крикнула оттуда:  
— У моих подруг — Джеки, Рэи и Питеры. У меня — “Счастье-Солнце”. Прекрасно, по-моему.  
Вернулась, неся с полдюжины мельниц с приправами, ловко выставила рядком перед Джеком, проворковала едва слышно: “Приятного аппетита, солнце”.  
Из-под рукава Джека выглядывала верхняя загогулина от прописной “С” и сразу за ней две палочки. “Chloe”? Или, может, “Ella”.  
Рэй похвалил пирог. Джек похвастался шкафами из шпона. Салли заговорила о каком-то Заке. Питер не прислушивался, и сопоставил имя с узкой кроватью, только оказавшись в старой детской. Припомнил: Зак уехал учиться в колледж в столицу и уже получил место юриста в какой-то крупной фирме.   
Питер получил место Зака — под синим шариком светильника с самолетами.  
Джек получил место неизвестного Счастья — рядом с Салли.  
А Счастье затерялось где-то в стране восходящего солнца, разминулось, не встретилось, не срослось.  
Питер проснулся рывком. Сел на постели, озираясь. Шторы на окнах были подняты, в свете одинокого фонаря кружился снег. Мысль болталась не переферии сознания — догадка, воспоминание, подсказка? — зудела, мешалась, не давала покоя. Что-то простое и очевидное, что-то важное, наверное.  
В горле першило, и очень хотелось пить.   
Питер неловко слез с кровати, потащился на кухню. Половицы, вопреки ожиданиям, не скрипели под ногами. Лестница молчала, и у окна между пролетами было слышно, как шуршит за окном метель.  
Да еще голос Рэя доносился из гостинной:  
— … там мелким шрифтом столько написано, и трактуется оно, как угодно, только не в нашу пользу.  
— Например? — пробасил Джек.   
Звякнуло стекло о стекло, полилась жидкость в бокал. Рэй ответил после паузы:  
— Они могут расторгнуть контракт по любому поводу. Собственно, они это и пытаются сделать. Если я откажусь консультировать, если не предоставлю информацию, если не организую должным образом взаимодействия с клиентами (что бы это ни значило), то весь договор коту под хвост. Еще и неустойку навесят.  
Питер попятился, не желая подслушивать.  
Джек спросил:  
— Большую?  
— Подъемную. Была бы неподъемная, они бы уже давно это провернули.  
— Ради акций? Слияние?  
Питер шагнул наверх. Ступенька все-таки скрипнула под ногой, и он замер, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.  
— Слияния не будет, — сказал Рэй. — Будет поглощение. Диллинджхолл купит предприятие, продаст по частям все, что есть на севере, и оставит себе только Галифакс.   
Джек неразборчиво выругался, поинтересовался:  
— Пацана ты зачем привез?  
Рэй молчал так долго, что Питер решил: не ответит. Вздохнул с облегчением, на ощупь, спиной вперед переполз на следующую ступеньку и снова застыл, услышав:  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось переиграть систему по ее же правилам?  
— В смысле? — перебил Джек.  
Рэй откликнулся с заминкой. Голос звенел невеселой насмешкой:  
— Пресловутое “взаимодействие с клиентами”, из контракта. Плюс я верю, что с него будет толк.

— Станок — дурак. Что ему дашь, то он тебе и оторвет. Запомнил?  
Питеру грубо впихнули в руки каску, наушники и очки. Наушники были с обручем через голову, увесистые и пухлые. И под каску они не влезали никак.  
Начальник смены — Эрик с непроизносимой французской фамилией — стал в Канаде первым человеком, который обрадовался американскому стажеру. Парень, на несколько лет старше самого Питера, под семь футов ростом, худой, жилистый, с узким и угловатым лицом. Его улыбке недоставало двух зубов, но менее дружелюбной это ее не делало.  
Питер нахлобучил каску и приготовился к экскурсии.  
По парковке прополз трактор-уборщик с навесным щитом. Уперся в кучу снега, заворчал, вставая на дыбы, отъехал, разогнался, повторил. Преуспел с третьей попытки, сдвинул сугроб в сторону. Покатился прочь.  
Эрик бурно жестикулировал и непрерывно облизывал верхнюю губу в паузах между предложениями. Он взахлеб рассказывал о том, что пять лет назад производство полностью автоматизировали. Завод (“Мы давно уже не просто лесопилка!”) производит какое-то нереальное количество кубометров пиломатериалов. Питается от собственного био-котла (“Крайний ангар видишь? Окорочная линия, все отходы оттуда — в котельную”). Сотрудничает с несколькими строительными фирмами, поставляет стропильные конструкции кому-то в столице, двутавровые балки на верфи и клееный брус по спецзаказу на север.  
Питер слушал вполуха и рассеянно кивал. Сосредоточиться на тонкостях углубленной деревопереработки никак не получалось.  
Эрик затормозил и выставил вперед руку, останавливая зазевавшегося подопечного. Траверсная тележка со штабелями поленьев чинно проползла по рельсам в ангар.  
Эрик воодушевился еще больше, затараторил про четыре железнодорожных тупика, про специально проложенную еще в начале двухтысячных ветку, про графики отгрузки древесины и какие-то специальные клешни на рельсах.  
Клешней, впрочем, не было видно. Несколько работяг в зеленых комбинезонах торчали у пыхтящего локомотива — то ли совещались, то ли просто курили.  
Эрик разливался соловьем, поминал через слово то Джека, то Рэя. Второго, правда, величал уважительно, по фамилии. И глазами ехидно косил, усмехаясь неизвестно чему.  
Сортировочный цех оказался шумным и полностью автоматизированным. Стальные крючья на ленте под потолком подхватывали бревна, тащили вдоль видеорегистраторов и скидывали в карманы. И ни одного человека в поле зрения.  
Питер снял каску и все-таки нахлобучил наушники. Голос сопровождающего и так терялся в монотонном гуле и грохоте.  
Эрик наклонился вплотную к уху и заорал:  
— Раньше вручную сортировали! Раскидывали по размерам — и сразу на лафетник.  
Питер торопливо кивнул, отступая к выходу. Глянул искоса на руки Эрика — ладони широкие и мозолистые, на большом пальце правой — кривое кольцо шрама. Эрик подхватил под локоть, потащил в дальний конец помещения, к пультам.   
Оттуда через улицу по мосткам — к линии распиловки. Линия распиловки жужжала, зудела, звенела и выла на все лады. Питер прижал наушники к голове плотнее. От разрастающейся в затылке мигрени это не спасало.   
Миловидная девушка-оператор пустила в свою стеклянную кабину: объяснила принцип действия программы раскроя, рассказала про припуски на сушку, продемонстрировала выходы для опилок и вибросито.  
— Знаешь, чем измеряется опыт пильщика? — спросил Эрик., заглядывая через плечо.  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Питер. — Чем?  
— Целыми пальцами.  
Смеялась молодая пильщица раскатисто, звонко — даже сквозь гул станков — и до противного искренне.  
Питер прикрыл глаза.  
Эрик заторопился: транспортеры не ждут, дальше штабелеформирующая машина, потом сушильный участок, еще одна сортировка — по классам прочности — и упаковка в пакеты. Ну и еще склады посмотреть можно, и зону отгрузки.

Административный корпус, как выяснилось, все же отапливался, просто температура в нем не поднималась выше сорока градусов по Фаренгейту. На ночь постояльца не оставишь, но и вода не замерзает.   
Вай-фай раздавал интернет исправно и без ограничений на нерабочий траффик. Кулер в углу призывно мигал желтой лампочкой. Ноутбук загрузился и перешел в режим ожидания: по рабочему столу перекатывались стандартной заставкой мыльные пузыри.  
В чем измеряется опыт? Не в пальцах, уж наверное. В прибылях? В успехах? В прогрессе на единицу времени? Или в самом времени, раз уж на то пошло?  
Двадцать лет. Двадцать семь, если точнее. Шутка ли? Целая жизнь.  
Как ощущается постоянство длинной в чью-то жизнь? Двадцать лет строить одно предприятие. Двадцать лет любить одну женщину. Двадцать лет растить сына, который с самого рождения — вот сюрприз — не знал ни одной константы.  
Временная работа, временная девушка: а вдруг получится? Повезет? Образуется? И в итоге единственное неизменное, единственное непрерывное и неизбежное — это перемены.  
Зачтется ли за опыт полное и абсолютное непостоянство? Движение вперед, выбор, отбор, перебор вариантов, сортировка, обработка, поиск и выбраковка. Добавить “раскройку” и “распил”: и вместо человека — фрезерно-брусующий агрегат.  
Питер поежился и засунул руки поглубже в карманы пуховика. Сидя перед ноутбуком, никак не получалось согреться. Громоздкое кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой как будто вытягивало из тела последние крохи тепла.   
Мысли ползали как нарисованные пузыри, множились бесчисленные вариации одного вопроса.   
Что делать? Что я делаю? Что я сделал и как докатился?   
Куда катится жизнь? Какой от жизни толк? Какой неведомый “толк” предвидит с меня Даккет?   
Что я сделал, чтобы это предвидение заслужить? Что делаю сейчас? Что делать дальше?  
Эшли номер один жила на соседней улице. Речь не о нулевой неслучившейся Эшли Перез, речь о первом полном совпадении. Она была на пару лет Питера младше, и ее отец в молодости учился вместе с матерью Питера в колледже. Как только на ее запястье проступила метка, ее родители поделились радостью с семьей потенциального жениха.   
Папа говорил тогда, что Эшли Ховард чудесная, что Питер знает ее с колыбели. Мама рассказывала что-то об играх в песочнице и о купаниях голышом в бассейне у Мартинезов. Питер соглашался и кивал. И в глубине души до ночных кошмаров боялся, что связь подтвердится. Боялся, что первая Эшли окажется последней.  
Питеру было пятнадцать, и в тайне от родителей он надеялся, что единственная и неповторимая девушка не будет столь очевидной. Простота означала банальность, скуку и посредственность. Дефицит перспектив и потенциала. Острую нехватку того неуловимого и эфемерного, что можно разделить на двоих, чтобы все равно остаться в плюсе.  
Тогда не хотелось делить себя с банальной девушкой. Сейчас пришло в голову: кто захочет делиться с тобой?  
Рэй заглянул в административный корпус после ланча. Выпил залпом три стакана горячей воды без заварки, рассеянно оглядел рабочее место Питера, развел руками:  
— В сушильной камере автоматика накрылась, вызвали инженера и страховщиков. Можешь завтра их расспросить.  
— О чем? — вскинулся Питер.  
Рэй потер переносицу, пожал плечами, покаянно вздохнул. Признался:  
— Я не знаю, чем тебе заняться. Считай, что ты на экскурсии. Сходи в столовую.  
— Зачем?  
— У поварихи — ручной ежик. И не такой дубак, как здесь...

Первый день — это прибытие. Второй — осмотр завода. Третий — маята между промерзшим административным корпусом и пустой столовой. Четвертый — сегодня — безуспешные попытки вытрясти из Джека намек на маркетинговую стратегию фирмы и под вечер посиделки с пивом.  
Питер согнул четыре пальца, снова разогнул.   
И не скажешь ведь, будто профессиональному управленцу на предприятии заняться нечем. Есть — работы непочатый край: корпоративные тренинги, разработка маркетинговой стратегии или управление взаимодействием с клиентами. И это на первый взгляд, без привлечения финансовых консультантов и кризис-менеджмента.  
Но тут двадцать лет прекрасно справлялись без этой шелухи. И чтобы доказать собственную толковость, потребуется что-то повесомее красивых слов про пирамиду Маслоу и классический пиар.  
— Тогда русские и завели ежа. Вову… Нет! Борю. Черт, забыл… — Джек отхлебнул пива. Рэй пробурчал что-то вопросительное.   
Питер снова уставился на собственную руку. Нужно определить приоритетную задачу. То, что удастся реализовать в одиночку. То, что принесет очевидную пользу. То, что всех впечатлит… Глупо звучит, даже если в мыслях.  
— Не знаю, где нашли. Зверюга — огого! И тут — в ноябре — пропал. Искали всей сменой. Пилорамы проверяли. Сроки сорвали. Мэган вызвали. А через неделю еж выпал на стол.  
“Не маркетинг”, — решил Питер. Не в этой глуши. Тренинги тоже отпадают. Нужно привлекать специалистов, и не ясно, что на это скажет профсоюз. Остаются клиенты.   
— Где, кстати, контакты верфи? — отвлекся Джек. — Мэган обещала. И из Гренландии мужик — нужен его телефон. Черт ногу сломит в ее бумажках.  
“Как будто, мысли подслушал”, — усмехнулся Питер. Поинтересовался как бы невзначай:  
— Почему не заказать полноценную CRM-систему? Как вообще можно поддерживать такой оборот без соответствующего софта?  
— Нормально можно, — обиделся Джек. — С Мэган. Она — наша CRM-система.  
Часы над камином показывали половину одиннадцатого. Отбой тут по расписанию — через двадцать минут. Кроме той первой ночи, когда высшее руководство совещалось в приватной обстановке.   
Если получится заинтересовать Рэя, то проблем с исходными данными не возникнет. И толку от компьютеризированной клиентской базы будет больше, чем от русского ежа.  
— Так вот еж! — опомнился Джек. — Он, оказалось, обожрался! Над столом полка. За полкой — зазор. Еж забрался, провалился, застрял. И неделю худел. Представляешь?  
Рэй фыркнул. Он развалился в кресле, вытянув ноги к огню. Вид имел крайне довольный и расслабленный.   
Перед камином помещалась только пара кресел, третий — стул — ставили чуть сбоку и сзади. Чтобы заглянуть Рэю в лицо, пришлось привстать со своего места. Питер спросил вполголоса:  
— Я же свободен на завтра? У меня появилась идея по поводу вашей клиентской базы. Это для представительства в Бостоне. Поможет потом с продвижением и пиаром.  
Рэй нахмурился, глядя на огонь.   
— Один мой заклятый друг пару лет назад взял пиарщика, — протянул он задумчиво. — Тот продвигал идею про сайт. Нанять режиссера, снять рекламу, расписать преимущества продукции.   
Питер с нажимом царапнул пальцем метку. Заинтересовать не получилось. Надо было делать упор на лесопилки и не упоминать про Бостон.  
Рэй прочистил горло, продолжил:  
— В общем сочинил он им кучу преимуществ: дерево — это красиво, дерево экологично, прочую дребедень в том же духе. И главное: дерево не подвержено коррозии.  
— И что? — нетерпеливо прервал Питер.  
Джек захохотал. Рэй залпом допил пиво, с увесистым “бум” припечатал бутылку об пол, поднялся и облокотился на каминную полку, нависая над стулом почти угрожающе. Спросил:  
— Как ты собираешься общаться с клиентами, если допускаешь, что доска может ржаветь?  
Питер подскочил как ужаленный, ругнулся. Чуть не опрокинул с досады стул. Процедил:  
— Я ж не о том вообще! Я не собираюсь ни с кем общаться. Хотел просто собрать воедино контакты!  
Отметил мимоходом: Рэй ниже его ростом, почти на полголовы. А смотрит все равно свысока.  
Джек кашлянул и поднялся. Отсалютовал, улыбнулся:  
— Я спать. Что от меня потребуется, предоставлю.  
Рэй молчал, буравя Питера испытующим взглядом. Питер улыбнулся неловко:  
— Вы ничего не теряете, правда. Попытка — не пытка. Почему не попробовать?  
Рэй закатил глаза, растеряв вмиг всю напускную строгость. Усмехнулся задорно, по-мальчишески, пожал плечами:  
— Ну пробуй. Караван в Мусони выходит послезавтра в полдень. Одного дня на подготовку твоей идеи хватит?

Караван тащился со скоростью пятнадцать миль в час. Во главе процессии полз гусеничный грейдер с прицепным отвалом. За ним продвигались семь автомобилей, включая один пустой микроавтобус и белый форд с эмблемой лесопилки Даккета (на эмблеме красовалась стилизованная сосна из темных и светлых пятен).  
Рэй вел машину молча, радио не включал, на Питера не отвлекался. Питер устроился на заднем сидении с ноутбуком.  
В наши дни сложно представить бизнес без компьютеров. Бухучет давно автоматизирован, товары на складе никто не пересчитывает вручную, да что и говорить: за сортировку досок отвечают не люди, а регистраторы. Сотни датчиков, измерителей, камер. Гигабайты данных, хранилища файлов, специализированные программы раскройки бревна и склейки бруса.  
И уж полным безумием кажется предположение, что подобная система может взаимодейтсвовать с конечным потребителем, основываясь на трех табличках, десятке договоров и записках финансового директора.  
Рэй лишь пожал плечами: “Зачем нам CRM-система? Мы ж не колл-центр”.   
По уму, стоило бы арендовать облачное хранилище, обеспечить общий доступ и профессиональную техподдержку со стороны. Но это можно организовать и потом, решил Питер. Для начала будет достаточно продемонстрировать что-то менее интерактивное и более наглядное.  
Эшли номер десять была борцом за общедоступный софт. Она прилетела с западного побережья на собеседование в Массачуссетский Технологический, устроилась сисадмином в маркетинговое агентство Тэда и намертво вляпалась в Фонд свободного программного обеспечения. Она была ухоженной (почти холеной), яркой и до нелепого голливудской. Этакой красоткой-хакером из нашумевшего блокбастера про крутых агентов и дорогие тачки. И агитировала за этот свой фонд она так, что Питер чуть было не подписал открытую лицензию на чужую программу.  
На CRM-систему интернет-магазина, собранную по кускам кузеном восьмой Эшли.   
Боб — тот самый кузен — свое детище обожал: непрерывно достраивал до какого-то одному ему известного идеала, подключил колл-центр, настроил SMS-оповещения о статусе заказа. Принимал пожелания, использовал все возможные идеи и даже организовал простейшую форму обратной связи. Порывался поочередно то продать программу за много миллионов неизвестно кому, то выложить в открытый доступ для всеобщего пользования.   
Питер в компьютерах разбирался не особо, но после полугода работы и общения с Бобом тот код он, наверное, мог бы написать с нуля, за час и с закрытыми глазами.  
Ну, допустим, не с нуля, а выудив из архива старые наработки.  
И не написать, а слегка подредактировать, убрав все лишние навороты.  
И допустим, не за час, а за шесть. Благо восемьдесят миль не расчищенного зимника обеспечивали этим временем.  
Собрать собственно базу данных несложно. Для этого требуется всего лишь поместить в одном месте всю имеющуюся уже информацию. Получится простенький справочник, вроде телефонной книжки в смартфоне: имена, номера телефонов, адреса, е-мэйлы, номера договоров и прочее. Удобно вводить, удобно редактировать, сортировать и искать нужное.  
Почему никто не догадался раньше? Обожаемая всеми Мэган Даккет, к примеру. Почему энтузиаст и трудяга Рэй не пришел лет десять назад к своей благоверной с предложением записывать все контакты клиентов в компьютер?  
Караван притормозил. Рэй пояснил вполголоса, не отрываясь от дороги:   
— Там сугробы, грейдер работает.  
Мелкие, сухие снежинки тихонько постукивали в стекло. На расстоянии трехсот футов мир заканчивался.  
По кромке отсканированного титульника договора тянулась выведенная каллиграфическим почерком строчка цифр. Не дата, не номер телефона, не индекс. Питер на всякий случай отметил изображение и занялся следующим.   
Рэй затормозил, вышел. Хлопнул багажником, вернулся через пару секунд, подключил к прикуривателю инвертор. Питер достал зарядку, невнятно поблагодарил и вернулся к работе.   
Снежинки сливались перед глазами в непрерывное белое полотно. Документы — в такое же непрерывное серое. Караван ускорялся и снова притормаживал. К горлу то и дело подкатывал комок тошноты.  
Чтобы привязать список клиентов к производству, пришлось выуживать данные из программы складского учета. Графики отгрузки, списки заказов — отсортировать по заказчику, сопоставить с базой данных.  
А вот с бухгалтерией случился облом. Скопировать из незнакомой системы что-то помимо уже подбитых балансов не удалось. Впрочем, Боб на начальном этапе не интегрировал бухучет в клиентскую базу. Функция с распечаткой выписок со счетов появилась едва ли не последней. И отключить ее сейчас можно было без особого труда.  
Машина вильнула, заползла правым колесом на что-то и замерла, перекосившись на левый бок. Рэй бросил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Полдороги проехали. Пропустим встречку, объедем грейдер и долетим до места часа за полтора.  
— Я почти закончил, — рассеянно сообщил Питер. — Части данных нет, но тут удобная форма ввода. Функционал минимальный, но можно расширить. Программа не лицензионная, но я могу связаться с разработчиком. И при необходимости он уже дополнит код и пропишет необходимые связи.   
Затылок Рэя качнулся в кивке, глаза в зеркале заднего вида прищурились в улыбке:  
— Я посмотрю, Питер. Спасибо.

На билетной кассе железнодорожной станции Мусони гордо значилось: “Ворота в арктику”. С вывески гостевого дома “Мус Ривер” многозначительно глядел лось. Еще парочка его стилизованных деревянных собратьев устроилась на крыльце гостиницы “Мус Вилладж” — для тех, кто не понял этимологию топонима.  
Кэндис, хозяйка Мус Ривер, жаловалась, что в последние годы лоси ушли. Раньше, мол, по улицам бегали и сахар у окон клянчили. Питер так и не понял, шутка это или всерьез.  
Лесопилка Мус-два находилась в десяти милях от города, выше по течению реки. Насмотревшись в первый вечер незамысловатой лосиной символики, Питер ожидал чего-то аналогичного и на предприятии. Но на предприятии лосей не было, зато наблюдался рутинный и вялотекущий аврал.   
“Перестройка”, — сказал Рэй. Нормальным языком: модернизация производства. Превращение древнего пальцеотрывательного монстра в суперсовременный конвейер.  
Работу Питера Рэй оценил. Выслушал объяснения, мельком проглядел данные, опробовал формы ввода и редактирования. Вынес вердикт: “Годится”. Потом еще зарылся в отчеты со склада и перепроверил уже внимательнее контакты клиентов, бормоча под нос что-то одобрительное.  
Уточнил: “Ты хочешь лицензию на софт и официальную оплату через бухгалтерию?”  
Питер не хотел.  
Рэй хмыкнул: “Тогда с меня пиво”.  
Поправил себя: “Лучше обед, тебя ж Кэндис не кормит?”  
В Мус Ривер действительно подавали только завтрак. Вечером хозяйка отправляла своих немногочисленных гостей на соседнюю улицу в кафе.   
Вычурные бокалы с салфетками, дешевые металлические стулья, карандашные рисунки на стенах и пластиковые подсолнухи на барной стойке — по меркам города, заведение было престижным и востребованным. Поесть приходили парами или семьями. На Питера — новичка и одиночку — косились, так что компании он обрадовался.  
Рэй ел без энтузиазма, но разговор поддерживал. Мало-помалу вошел в раж: рассказал, как объезжал на чужом мопеде делянки, выпрашивая некондит на отладку станка. Как продал партию древесины будущему тестю едва ли не в два раза ниже себестоимости. Как Мэган — “Мэгги” — рисовала эмблему и подавала объявления в газеты.  
Питер вылавливал из рваного повествования знакомые имена и названия. И думал: двадцать лет, целая жизнь, это уже не клиенты, а семья. И еще: где Мэгги? Почему Рэй после работы не спешит домой?  
Потом уже речь зашла о первой сделке и первых прибылях. Всплыли и недобросовестные поставщики, и сорванные контракты. Рэй незаметно переключился на базу данных, похвалил, предложил пару улучшений и под конец припечатал задумчиво: “Мэгги будет на тебя молиться… после того, как сама же тебя убьет”.  
Питер не понял и не прояснил сразу, попытался выбросить из головы. Два дня просидел в административном корпусе Мус-два, добавляя новые данные в систему. По вечерам аккуратно выспрашивал у Рэя про профсоюз, мотивирование персонала и поиск новых заказчиков.   
Рэй отвечал с удовольствием, язвил в меру и с ювелирной точностью обходил в разговорах тему жены.  
Питер нервничал, злился, отмахивался от беспокойства. Представлял в красках, как будет в Бостоне нанимать на работу Боба. Сомневался, снова злился и отвечал невпопад.  
А потом вспомнил вдруг оброненное Джеком: “Наша CRM-система — это Мэган”. Вспомнил многократные: “Нормально справляемся”. Вспомнил собственную мысль, что все тут привыкли — и похолодел.   
Неуловимая Мэган двадцать лет тащила на себе всех клиентов, пока он, Питер, за пару дней не упаковал труд ее жизни в цифровую табличку.  
За такое точно можно убить.  
Рэй сказал: “Все нормально. Мэгги поймет, вы поладите”.

Женщина сидела в нише у окна и подняла глаза, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик. Питер, дожидаясь Рэя, обычно занимал этот столик, потому и обратил внимание. Слегка за сорок, подтянутая, соломенные волосы до плеч распущены, широкие индейские скулы, точеный подбородок и ямочки на щеках. И смутно знакомый жест — правая ладонь прикрывает левое запястье. И задумчивая кривая усмешка, неуловимо похожая на…  
— Питер! — Рэй выглянул из ниши. Сходство обрело смысл. Женщина действительно улыбалась по-даккетовски. Так могла бы улыбаться родственница или пара.   
— Моя жена, — представил Рэй. — Мэган Даккет.  
— Уже не жена, — поправила Мэган. — И через месяц — не Даккет.  
Питер опешил, но руку протянул. Узкая ладонь была теплой, сухой и по-мужски твердой.  
— Извини, забыл, — ни смущенным, ни расстроенным Рэй не выглядел. Откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты пять лет, как забыл, милый.  
— Я пять лет, как не “милый”, Мэгги.  
Мэган засмеялась. Питер неуверенно улыбнулся и отошел к стойке. Есть хотелось страшно, а единственная официантка — по совместительству, хозяйка заведения и помощница повара — расторопностью не отличалась.  
Тарелки перед не-четой Даккетов стояли пустые. “Может, уйдут сейчас?” — понадеялся Питер. Есть при них двоих было некомфортно, а игнорировать придвинутый Рэем стул — грубо.  
Не ушли. Пока Питер дожидался свой ростбиф, Мэган собрала посуду. Рэй отнес все на стойку, вернулся с двумя кружками пива и блюдом гренок.  
— Кое-кто много про тебя рассказывал, — доверительно сообщила Мэган. Питер подавился картошкой. Фраза прозвучала не к месту игриво и двусмысленно. Рэй хищно прищурился.  
— Про брус и коррозию или про безуспешные попытки найти пару? — уточнил Питер. Хотел разбавить неловкость. А Рэй наоборот напрягся. Процедил:  
— Про твою программу.  
— А ты ищешь своего соулмэйта? — заинтересовалась Мэган.  
Рэй угрожающе насупился.   
У Мэган были дивно красивые пальцы: длинные, тонкие, точеные. Скульптурные, так обычно говорят. Она аккуратно, почти бережно, макала гренки в соус. Это отвлекало и отчего-то нервировало. Питер отвел глаза, пожал плечами.  
— Ищу.  
— И как?  
Подумалось, что ядовитые замечания Рэя про американское образование оказались бы сейчас к месту. Они не требовали ни пояснений, ни расшифровки. За последнюю неделю они стали чем-то привычным и уютным, и от них не возникало ощущения, что соль шутки ускользает от тебя, и что твоих собеседников это устраивает.  
— Я не отчаиваюсь, — буркнул Питер.  
Снова прилип взглядом к пальцам Мэган. Та, видимо, интерпретировала его внимание по-своему: поддернула левый рукав, демонстрируя шрам. Улыбнулась:  
— В Канаде тебе повезет, уверена.   
— Действительно, — фыркнул Рэй. — Толпы молодых красоток Эшли рубят лес, грузят составы, сплавляют бревна, и распиливают их на станках.  
— Не будь пессимистом, милый. У нас много женщин-кладовщиков.  
— Три.  
— И та, что на Мус-один — Эшли.  
— Ушла на пенсию.  
— Не придирайся.  
Питер жевал мясо, мясо сопротивлялось. Наблюдать, как эти двое заканчивают друг за друга предложения, было неловко.  
Рэй потягивал пиво, Мэган строила из гренок вигвам. Гренки стоять пирамидкой не желали, расползались в стороны и падали. Рэй молча кивнул на соусницу. Мэган покачала головой. Жестом фокусника извлекла зубочистку. Предложила, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору:  
— Глава профсоюза на Олбани?  
— Эшлин.  
— Дочка Маре?  
— Ей пять лет.  
— Возраст любви не помеха.  
Рэй закашлялся. Мэган перегнулась через стол, сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. Подмигнула Питеру:  
— Есть еще Эшли на Галифакс.  
— В бухгалтерии? Он парень.  
— У всех свои недостатки. А Питер не любит бухгалтеров?  
Рэй расплылся в хищной ухмылке:  
— Питер бухгалтеров обожает. Я, кажется, упоминал, какое он инновационное решение предложил, чтобы облегчить им жизнь?  
Питер втянул голову в плечи. Мэган с хрустом вогнала зубочистку, скрепляя верхушку хлебной пирамидки.  
— Извини, забыла: бухгалтеров не люблю я, — ее улыбка стала натянутой и резкой. В голосе сквозила горечь, и в уголках глаз проступили лапки морщин, обозначая возраст.  
“Ревнует, — сообразил Питер. — Свое предприятие и своего Рэя к выскочке-стажеру со стороны”.  
— Я предложил очевидное решение, — осторожно заметил он. — Но очевидно оно лишь извне. Я только начинаю знакомиться с производством и воспользовался привилегией наблюдателя, чтобы помочь с проблемой, незаметной изнутри.  
Повисло молчание. Мэган кивнула нарочито безразлично. Рэй кивнул с благодарностью. Стылое и колючее напряжение рассеивалось. Есть по-прежнему хотелось, но уж точно не здесь. Повезет, если Кэндис держит на общей кухне какую-нибудь снедь для сэндвичей. Повезет, если Даккеты впредь станут упражняться в остроумии без свидетелей.  
— Мы могли бы назвать CRM-систему “Мэг”, — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— Систему Питера? — моментально откликнулась его не-жена. — Думаю, уместнее смотрелось бы имя “Эш”.  
Питер вздрогнул, торопливо спрятал левую руку под стол. И машинально отметил боковым зрением, как сжалась в кулак ладонь Рэя.


	4. Chapter 4

**Интерлюдия 4**

Старик Пол жил на отшибе у самой воды. Не слишком далеко, но все ж.   
Когда река замерзала, от его хибары шла самая удобная переправа. Берег в том месте лежал полого, и просека тянулась широкая. К тому же зимник там накатывали — или натаптывали — задолго до Пола и даже до его покойной сестры.  
Пол ненавидел эту традицию год от года сильнее. Жаловался, мол, “как на шоссе”. Выползал на крыльцо и изрыгал проклятья вслед редким автомобилям. Пару раз по ночам заваливал проезд мусором. Докатился до того, что вышел с ломом на лед и почти проковырял полынью.  
Тогда бы, может, и кончилось объявлением войны, если б кто-нибудь провалился. Но кривую недопрорубь вовремя углядели. Полу накостыляли по шее, извинились кое-как и благодаря дипломатическим талантам брюзги Морриса вопрос урегулировали.  
Дипломатический талант подкреплялся бутылкой, причем не одной и не разово. Что-то вроде мзды за проезд. Пол впал на зиму в спячку, предприятие свое забросил и о том, что склад на Рождество переквалифицировался обратно в лесопилку, узнал только к концу апреля, когда река вскрылась и переправа стаяла.  
Поток “гуманитарной помощи” прервался. Пол впал в уныние и попытался договориться с паромщиком о переносе причала к крыльцу. Но длинный песчаный откос затапливало в половодье, вода хлюпала там в ботинках и проехать к берегу на машине было решительно невозможно. Пол метался, как раненый зверь, буйствовал, чуть не загнал в болото чудом восстановленный Эдди трактор, пытался строить насыпь и даже грозился сколотить из бревен мостки.  
Из бревен, дожидавшихся своей очереди на распил под новеньким навесом Эша.  
И тогда в игру вступила Мэгги.

— Доверенность? — переспросил Пол, кажется, в третий раз. — Вы серьезно?  
Мэгги на секунду раздраженно закатила глаза, но тут же взяла себя в руки.   
По случаю встречи она надела свой единственный деловой костюм и накрасилась. Не просто глаза, а все лицо заштукатурила, да еще и помаду выбрала темную и блеклую. Ей не шло совершенно. Но задумка была в том, что вчерашнюю школьницу старик Пол не воспримет всерьез.  
— Доверенность на управление бизнесом, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку подтвердила Мэгги.  
— Каким бизнесом, красавица? — делано изумился Пол. — Два сарая и трактор — это бизнес?  
Эш прикусил щеку изнутри. Старый дурак, если начистоту, не воспринимал всерьез никого, и это вряд ли имело отношение к возрасту, половой принадлежности или роду деятельности собеседника. Пол уходил в запой с головой, а в мир людей возвращался все реже и неохотней.  
“Полтора года”, — подумал Эш. Два станка, восстановленный навес и заново покрытая крыша главного ангара. Договоренности с тремя ближайшими делянками, арендованный прицеп для трактора, первая постройка из собственных досок. И первая прибыль, обернувшаяся далеко не первым убытком, после того как Эдди чуть не отпилил себе ладонь.  
Руку Эдди спасли, но стоять за станком впредь он отказался. И теперь для найма рабочих требовалось согласие хозяина предприятия, коим по-прежнему являлся Пол.  
Мэгги ловко извлекла из сумки бумаги и положила на стол, незаметно смахнув оттуда крошки. Эш отвел глаза. Кухонька была крохотной, темной, но неожиданно чистой — или, может, просто пустой и заброшенной. Пригласить визитеров в гостиную хозяин дома не счел нужным.  
— По-вашему, моя подпись сможет обратить малыша Эдди в бизнесмена?  
— Меня зовут Эш...   
Мэгги предостерегающе пнула Эша под столом. Улыбнулась радостно и почти угрожающе безмятежно:  
— Мистер Келли, хозяином предприятия в любом случае остаетесь вы. Прибыль от лесопилки идет в ваш карман. Доверенность — это лишь формальность, необходимая, чтобы облегчить всем жизнь. Вы сохраните за собой все права и сможете в любой момент вмешаться в производство. А ваш управляющий сможет заключать от вашего имени контракты и нанимать сотрудников, чтобы обеспечить вам постоянный доход.  
Эш пригляделся к Полу внимательней. Седая прядь выбилась из тощего хвостика и прилипла к щеке. Красное, одутловатое лицо походило на лакированную деревянную маску паяца. В узких, заплывших жиром глазках поочередно отразились слова “прибыль”, “права” и “доход”.  
Полу плевать на лесопилку, и к богатству он не стремится. Чтобы откупиться от него, потребуется сущий пустяк: не процент от прибыли, а стабильная рента.  
Мэгги почуяла интерес, невзначай подвинула бумаги ближе к собеседнику, затараторила, указывая вразнобой основные пункты: движимое и недвижимое имущество, налоги, контракты и вклады, инвестиции, задолженности и порядок отзыва доверенности.   
Пол слушал — и это уже было победой. Он не засыпал, не ворчал и не искал глазами заначку. Он смотрел на Мэгги и кивал, как загипнотизированный.  
А Мэгги как будто светилась изнутри ровным и мягким светом. Нервозность растаяла, раздражение ушло без следа. Ее словам хотелось верить, ее надежды хотелось осуществить.   
Бизнес-план в дополнительном соглашении был полной утопией: покупка нового оборудования, расширение производства, поиск клиентов в близлежащих регионах. Пол усмехнулся неуверенно. Пробубнил: “Старухе бы понравилось”.  
Эш прикрыл глаза, обещая себе: все это будет. Не для Пола, разумеется, — для Мэгги.  
И Мэгги, как будто услышала. Накрыла его ладонь своей, плеснула улыбкой из-под ресниц, свободной рукой протянула Полу ручку.  
— Эшли не подведет вас, — сказала она. — Мы оба не подведем.  
— Погоди, — встрепенулся Пол, недоверчиво уставившись на Эша. — Стой. Как тебя звать?  
Опустил взгляд, впервые вчитываясь в доверенность. Отыскал вписанное от руки в стандартную форму имя, недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— Вот совпаденьице…  
Эш вздрогнул. Ладонь Мэгги сдвинулась выше по его руке, прикрывая запястье. Пол пожевал губу и заговорил, задумчиво теребя ручку:  
— Моя сестра, Мадлен, верила в две вещи: в лесопилку эту свою и в метку. Ни детей не родила, ни замуж не вышла. Пилила всю жизнь деревяшки, да ждала, знать, своего Эшли… И ведь дождалась, так получается?  
Пальцы Мэгги буквально закаменели, неприятно царапая шрам. Эш неуверенно пожал плечами:  
— Вряд ли это работает таким образом. Просто случайность.  
— Не случайность! — встрепенулся Пол. — Не бывает таких случайностей. Имя тянется к метке, а метка — к имени. Старуха была б счастлива, если б знала, что ее Эшли получил ее лесопилку.  
— Он не “ее”, — прошипела Мэгги. Эш с тревогой обернулся и почти пропустил момент, когда Пол поставил свой корявый росчерк под документом, бормоча под нос:  
— Нужно бы заверить, у нотариуса. — Помолчал, повторил убежденно и весомо: — Имя идет к метке. А метка — к имени.  
Он с кряхтением поднялся. Эш торопливо вскочил с места, чтобы пожать протянутую руку.   
Мэгги так и осталась сидеть, повиснув на левом запястье.

Эш заметил только через две недели: Мэгги перестала называть его по имени. Привычное “Эш” куда-то пропало, вместо него пришли безликие “милый” и “дорогой”.   
— Это из-за Пола? — спросил Эш. — Из-за той ерунды про метку?  
Мэгги потупилась и отвела взгляд. Раньше всегда отшучивалась от неудобных вопросов: огрызалась на посторонних и мягко подтрунивала над Эшем. А тут вдруг отвернулась, пряча лицо в подушку. Пробормотала неразборчиво и глухо:  
— Никакая метка тебя не притянет, правда?  
Кожа Мэгги матово блестела в свете ночника. Волосы золотыми мазками струились по плечам. Эш придвинулся, уткнулся носом в шею, пряча улыбку.  
— Меня притягиваешь только ты.  
Мэгги завозилась, выкручиваясь из объятий. Хихикнула: “Щекотно”. Села на кровати, прикрывая грудь одеялом и замерла, вглядываясь Эшу в глаза. Искала там тоску по соулмэйту? Что за глупость, честно слово. Бред.  
— Я знаю, что бред, милый. Просто как-то, понимаешь… ну, совпало… Ты ведь не злишься на меня, нет?  
— Я не “милый”, Мэг. Нет, не злюсь.  
— Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Я обещаю. Эта ересь забудется, меня отпустит, я переучусь.  
Она наклонилась, щекотно чмокнула в щеку, устроилась на плече Эша, рассеянно водя пальцами по груди.  
А через месяц, когда все забылось и отпустило, Эш осознал наконец, что переучился сам. Стал откликаться на дурацкое “милый” и не злится.

**Глава 4**

Эшли номер тринадцать не умела пить. Вернее пить-то она умела, похлеще многих, и на ногах потом стояла ровно, и на танцпол не рвалась, и в драку не лезла, но вот язык за зубами не держала от слова совсем. Болтала о чем ни поподя, вываливала на неподготовленного слушателя тонну информации и к утру забывала все подчистую. А Питер так ни разу и не решился спросить, что из сказанного правда.  
Эшли номер тринадцать утверждала, что связь можно проверить одним касанием. Никакого экстрима, ни боли, ни оргазмов, ты просто как бы задаешь вопрос, дотрагиваясь вскользь, и получаешь ответ. Ощущаешь на секунду себя в двух телах разом, обретаешь продолжение, цель и смысл.  
Питер спросил у нее: “Откуда?”  
Эшли опрокинула в себя неизвестно какой по счету шот и рассказала про старшего брата. Будто он скрыл ото всех метку, и сбежал из дома в четырнадцать. И, кстати, звали его Пит — такая история. И, выходит, теперь Эшли его ищет, потому что знает: он тоже ее ищет. Потому что знает: в этом цель и смысл. Потому что верит: без него — никак.  
К утру Питер ей завидовал: ни похмелья, ни воспоминаний. Бодра, весела и, небось, все выдумала. Не бывает же так, правда? Дичь какая-то, абсурд, пьяный вздор.  
Одно Питер для себя усвоил: никогда, ни при каких условиях, вне зависимости от градуса, настроя и компании, не затевать на пьяную голову разговоров о личном. Если нетрезв, обсуждай дороги и погоду. Или работу, на худой конец…  
В самом Мусони бара не было, зато имелся один на острове в дельте реки. И пока лед держался крепко, дойти до туда можно было пешком.  
Рэй сидел мрачный как туча. Наверное, давешняя встреча с бывшей его доканала. Питер рассказал анекдот про лося — не помогло. Пожаловался на скользкий наст на зимнике. На то, что ни один лось на джипе не соблаговолил взять попутчика. На то, что днем он, Питер, провалился в сугроб, зачерпнул полные ботинки снега, и с тех пор ноги все время мерзнут.  
Рэй покрутил в пальцах стакан с виски. Протянул неуверенно:  
— Знаешь, мне вот любопытно…  
Потом поднял глаза и подавился фразой. Хмыкнул, как будто с облегчением:  
— Ты пьян.  
Питер обиделся. Вспомнил анекдот про шотландца и овец. Попросил подоспевшую официантку еще раз повторить пиво и только тогда осознал: после мороза и на голодный желудок его действительно развезло.  
Рэй спросил:  
— Ты не забыл еще про Бостон и представительство?  
Питер оживился. Помянул Тэда и его рекламное агентство. Пообещал обойтись без пиарщиков. Если нанять толкового веб-дизайнера и продумать стратегию, если адаптировать сайт для американских потребителей, если определить целевую аудиторию и внимательно отнестись к разработке посадочных страниц…  
— Это все фантики, — пожал плечами Рэй. — На это купятся единицы.  
— Правильно! — обрадовался Питер. — Нужно начинать с единиц!.  
Нужно начинать хоть с чего-то. Потому что формировать типовые варианты предложений и выпускать какие-то материалы в печать можно, когда имеешь в своем распоряжении полноценный анализ рынка. А это означает либо время и наработанный опыт, либо приглашенных специалистов и затраты.  
Раз уж выход на американский рынок не является приоритетной задачей, нет смысла сливать туда все ресурсы.  
— Я думал, — вклинился Рэй, — ты наоборот захочешь разгуляться.  
Питер раздраженно отмахнулся. Продолжил: уникальное торговое предложение, вот, с чего нужно начинать и от чего отталкиваться. В Штатах хватает канадской древесины. Зато если найти изюминку, сразу автоматически появится и приоритетное направление развития.  
Полное консультативное сопровождение продукции? Тогда придется заморочиться с экспертными оценками. Выпустить статью или даже серию статей…  
— О термитах?  
Не стоит, действительно. Благотворительность? Она, между прочим, всегда в моде. Можно будет привлечь старых клиентов, сделать акцент на истории, преемственности и семейном бизнесе.  
— Это не про нас, увы.  
И ладно! Высокие стандарты качества? Давай поведаем миру о всех этих линиях и автоматах, предъявим широкой общественности сертификаты и лицензии, поставим вэбкамеры в сортировочном цеху и пригласим потенциальных покупателей на экскурсию.  
— На крайний север?  
— Да и туда, если потребуется! Можно арендовать частный самолет, протопить гостевые комнаты, вставить, кому не хватает, зубы.  
— Пришить, кому не хватает, пальцы… — Рэй наконец улыбнулся.  
Питер довольно фыркнул и растекся по стулу. Ноги, кажется, наконец отогрелись, и на душе было легко. В голове крутилась благостная пьяная мысль: ему, Питеру, невероятно и невозможно повезло — с крайним севером, лесопилками и начальником.  
Рэй подозвал официантку и заказал какой-то еды.   
Питер предложил невпопад:  
— А для посадочной страницы отснимем, как ты отзываешься о клиентах.  
— Зачем это?  
— Ну, если бы я искал брус, поговорив с тобой, я б его точно купил.  
Звякнул телефон, нарушая добродушное, сонное оцепенение.  
— Неужели все-таки Эшли нашлась? — поинтересоваться Рэй.  
— Не, — рассеянно бросил Питер. — Я отключил оповещения о паре.   
Открыл сообщение и завис. Мозг отказывался обрабатывать полученную информацию.  
Рэй протянул насмешливо, глядя куда-то в сторону:  
— Однажды в одной маленькой русской деревне было два маленьких магазина. Потом появился третий — с большой вывеской и низкими ценами. Народ повалил туда валом, и за месяц конкуренты потеряли всех покупателей. Но потом чудо-магазин сгорел — и все вернулось на круги своя. Не переусердствуй со своим маркетингом, Питер.  
— В Америке конкурентов не жгут, а топят.  
Буквы перед глазами плыли. Слова складывались в какую-то бессмыслицу.   
Майкл, старший ассистент Тома, сообщал по старой дружбе: Диллинджхолл Груп нанимает именитого управленца со стороны, и тот собирает команду. Майкл намекал по большому секрету: остались вакансии. Если подсуетиться и козырнуть стажировкой у Даккета, можно заполучить должность ассистента нового помощника операционного директора.

Две с половиной мили до дома растянулись почти на два часа. Питер продрог до костей и протрезвел до состояния зыбкой и болезненной ясности, когда на ум приходят наиболее нелицеприятные откровения и открытия.  
Диллинджхолл Груп создает новое подразделение, потому что рассчитывает подмять под себя лесопилки. Именитый управленец нужен, чтобы подготовить компанию Даккета для последующего разделения и частичной интеграции в имеющуюся структуру.  
Не получится никакого представительства в Бостоне, выхода на американский рынок и заманчивых торговых предложений. Не удастся нанять Боба, написать статьи про термитов и отснять для посадочной страницы интервью. Не придется дремать под байки Джека, давиться ужином с Мэган Даккет и спорить с Рэем по пустякам.  
Все, что наполняло эти две недели, закончится, не успев толком начаться. Диллинджхолл Груп потопит двадцать лет чужих жизней, ради собственной выгоды.  
Дядин мобильный принял вызов только к полудню. Заученно благожелательный женский голос отчеканил:  
— Мистер Диллинджхолл не может ответить на ваш звонок. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позднее.  
Интонация была типовой для автоответчика, идеально выверенной и безликой. Питер зажмурился.  
— Пенелопа?  
Повисла пауза.  
— Это вы, я ж угадал? Питер Скотт, его племянник. Помните? Мы говорили в приемной однажды…  
— Мистер Диллинджхолл просил его не беспокоить, — ответили с заминкой.  
Питер вскочил из-за стола, пересек в два шага кабинет и привалился спиной к двери. Между полосками жалюзи пробивалось солнце, и окно светилось так, что было больно смотреть.  
В офисе на Абитити было душно и очень людно. Ворчали по любому поводу трое пожилых бухгалтеров, перекрикивались через коридор девчонки из договорного отдела, то и дело проносилась по этажу Мэган Даккет. Поглядывала на Питера косо, как будто ожидала подлянки. Как будто догадывалась, что, закрывшись в кабинете, тот примется названивать именитому родичу в США.  
— Погодите, Пенелопа, стойте. Это правда, что компания готовит поглощение? Вы не можете просто игнорировать мой звонок. Я должен переговорить с дядей.  
В трубке зашуршала бумага, а потом динамик выключили. Вызов завис на удержании, сменившись бодренькой аудио-заставкой оператора. Питер выругался, не глядя грохнул кулаком в дверь. С ненавистью уставился на таймер в углу дисплея. Глаза слезились от яркого света и цифры расплывались. Он снова прижал телефон к уху, как раз чтобы услышать спокойное:  
— Да, Питер. В чем дело?  
— Даккет не пойдет на слияние. Он не продаст акции.  
— Это все, что ты выяснил в процессе стажировки? — обычная насмешка взбесила до невозможности. Питер вдохнул, выдохнул, приходя в себя, процедил:  
— Даже без контракта с тобой у него хватит активов, чтобы уплатить неустойку. Ты можешь оставить лесопилки без прибыли, но не обанкротить. Что бы там не изобрел юротдел, их сведения не верны.  
— Тебя волнует время моих юристов? Оно оплачено.  
— А время Даккета? Время всех его людей? А мое?  
В трубке кашлянули. Ядовитая ирония, казалось, уже жгла ухо.  
— А ты хочешь прибавку за свой мини-отпуск? Место в команде зачистки, быть может?  
— Никакой зачистки не будет, — рыкнул Питер. — Ты просил ознакомиться с производством? Вот тебе моя экспертная оценка: Даккет выкарабкается и без контракта, а я на тебя не работаю. Ставлю в известность из уважения к моей матери: сделки не будет, ты потеряешь время и сядешь в лужу.  
Дядя натурально зашипел. Питер прикусил губу, представляя, как топорщатся сомьи усики и как глазенки вылезают из орбит при упоминании о родственной связи с семейством Скоттов.   
— Даккет выкарабкается, если его новый завод не погорит. Ты не единственный мой эксперт, поверь. И из уважения к моей сестре предупреждаю: беги с этой лодки, пока капитан не обнаружил течь...  
На слове “крыса” Питер нажал отбой. Информацию он получил в избытке, и с метафорой разобрался без дальнейших уточнений.

Кабинет финансового директора отличался от временного пристанища стажера громоздким стеллажом во всю стену. Да еще окно выходило на север, и солнце заменяли четыре желтых лампы в круглых плафонах по углам.  
Мэган сидела за компьютером, подперев подбородок ладонью. Рэй примостился на краешке стола. Питер привалился плечом к полке с папками, упорно игнорируя кресло для посетителей. Смотреть на чету Даккетов снизу вверх, пересказывая ссору с дядей, не тянуло совершенно.  
Мэган нахмурилась, пробегая глазами по монитору:  
— Если допустить, что угроза заводу реальна…  
— Какой смысл Питеру сейчас врать, — вклинился Рэй.  
— А если наврали ему?  
— Неясно, зачем, Мэг.  
— Можно придумать.  
— Притянуть за уши.  
— Хорошо, если так, милый.  
Питер наклонил голову, прижимаясь затылком к пластиковому скоросшивателю. Как эти двое, адекватные по отдельности, умудряются быть совершенно невыносимыми в паре? Их диалог — и не диалог по сути, а какая-то особая разновидность внутреннего монолога. И он, Питер, здесь даже не “третий лишний”, он — просто предмет мебели, от которого отскакивает эхо.  
— А ты говорил, в Америке конкурентов не жгут, — криво усмехнулся Рэй.  
Питер вздрогнул, с запозданием понимая, что обращаются к нему.  
— Думаете, он устроит пожар на заводе?  
— Нет, — вскинулась Мэган.  
— Да, — возразил Рэй.  
Мэган со вздохом покачала головой:  
— Не в буквальном смысле.  
— В буквальном ему не выгодно.  
Питеру очень хотелось рявкнуть: “Хватит”, но он сдержался.   
Новый завод — лесопилку на Галифакс — запустили год назад. Землю арендовали, несмотря на все бюрократические проволочки. Рабочих наняли, оборудование закупили. Производство запустили и даже проверки всех инстанций прошли по ускоренной схеме, благодаря поддержке американских партнеров.  
Но теперь пресловутая ускоренная схема обернулась повторной инспекцией, погореть на которой можно и не уничтожая предприятие физически.  
— Эдди этого не допустит! — уверенно сообщил Рэй.  
Мэган кивнула и опять отвернулась к компьютеру.   
Питер осторожно спросил:  
— Эдди — это управляющий? Вы ему доверяете?  
Имя Эдмунда Ломана фигурировало в сводках колл-центра, кажется, еще до подписания контракта с Даккетом. И уверенность дяди в грядущем банкротстве будила паранойю.  
Рэй соскочил со стола и замер у окна, за спиной Мэган, разглядывая кривую сосновую лапу с белой опушкой.  
— Мы с Эдди выросли вместе, и первый станок собрали в четыре руки. Он женился, уехал в Торонто, выучился, работал в Штатах. Но в итоге вернулся в эти края, и сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помочь мне запустить завод на Галифакс. Это предприятие — его детище. Он не станет ему вредить.  
— Несознательно? — уточнила Мэган.  
— Не про Эдди. Он своей жене в изменах сознается заблаговременно и в письменном виде.  
— Он привел к нам Диллинджхолл Груп.  
— Две трети наших заказчиков привели чьи-то рекомендации, Мэг.  
У Эшли номер три была сестра-близняшка. Не Мэри-Кэйт, и не Олсен, хотя ассоциация напрашивается. Близняшку звали Одри, и она отличалась от Эшли только кулоном с цифрой два. Эшли носила на шее единицу — родилась первой.   
Все свидания с двумя “А” были двойными. Парня Одри звали Уилл, и он благоразумно молчал, игнорируя болтовню сестер. Те постоянно спорили в шутку, соглашались не всерьез. И каким-то шестым чувством обязательно держали друг друга в поле зрения.  
Питер потом специально искал информацию: это не связь соулмэйтов, но что-то близкое. Врожденная нетактильная эмпатия — то ли сознательно взрощенная привычка, то ли безусловный рефлекс.  
Меланхолик и зануда Уилл утверждал: так бывает — у родственников или близких друзей. Взаимопонимание не всегда означает пару. А Питер злился на Эшли и Одри, потому что завидовал в глубине души — им обеим — и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Мэган наконец оторвалась от монитора, нахмурилась еще больше.  
— Самолет на Садбери вылетел от нас только что. Следующий рейс — через три дня.  
Рэй развернулся на каблуках, навис над столом, перегнувшись через ее плечо, и закусил губу, изучая то ли карту, то ли расписание.   
Питер предложил:  
— Триста миль, можно и на машине.  
Оба Даккета синхронно вскинулись, буравя его удивленным взглядом.  
Рэй сказал:  
— Триста по прямой. По дорогам почти четыреста.   
— Можно чередоваться за рулем, — неуверенно улыбнулся Питер. — Будем на месте к ночи.

Солнце спряталось за облаком. Самое смешное — не поймешь, за каким. Небо над головой уже потемнело, налилось синевой, и только на западе осталось светлое пятно, расцвеченное ассимитричными подпалинами тучек: снизу рыжевато-золотистые, потом малиновый росчерк и угрюмая черная шапка по верху. И снег под всем этим авангардистским великолепием переливался из розоватого в голубой.   
Питер достал телефон и попытался сфотографировать. Машина подпрыгнула на кочке, кадр смазался. Рэй поинтересовался насмешливо:  
— Что говорит гугл? Нет дороги?  
Питер послушно включил геолокацию, чтобы подтвердить: на десять миль окрест простиралось великое неизведанное ничто. Неизведанное гуглом, разумеется…  
Дорога — грунтовка, вероятно, под снегом не разобрать — тянулась вдоль реки, не слишком широкая, но накатанная. То выскакивала куда-то в сторону, в поля, то взбиралась по склону холмов, демонстрируя как на ладони белую ленту Абитиби.  
— Тут летом красиво, да?  
— Красиво, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Приезжай, посмотришь.  
— Приеду, — согласился Питер. — Посмотрю.  
Узкий лучик света выпластался из облачной гряды, ткнулся в горизонт. Светлая косая полоска едва угадывалась за переливами желтого и розового. Прямо по курсу по кронам елей вышагивал слон. Плавно перетекал из синего в охру, тянулся хоботом к расползающейся прорехе в тучах.  
— Почему ты не остался в Муссони? — невпопад спросил Рэй.  
— С Мэган? — Питер пожал плечами. — Я ее боюсь.  
Рэй хмыкнул.  
— Я передам. Зачем ты подорвался со мной на Галифакс?  
— Хотел посмотреть, как ты спасешь всех от диверсии.   
— Шпиона вычислю, что ли?  
— Потушишь пожар, остановишь потоп...  
На душе было спокойно и правильно. Наверное, потому что решение казалось абстрактно верным и классически хорошим с точки зрения киношной морали.  
— С чего вдруг дядя с тобой разоткровенничался? — не унимался Рэй.  
Слон распался. Голова переплавилась в экзотическое соцветие, туловище — в горный хребет. Полоска хобота висела отдельно, и из-под нее выглядывал постепенно рыжеющий солнечный диск. Питер прикрыл глаза, под веками плавали зеленые пятна.  
— Не сомневался, что я сбегу. Или что ты меня вышвырнешь, как бесполезный балласт. Почему ты этого не сделал, кстати?  
Рэй молчал: брови нахмурены, губа закушена. Питер запоздало смутился, бросил шутя:  
— Вопрос риторический. Можно не отвечать.  
Рэй оторвался от дороги, уколол беглым взглядом, хитро ухмыльнулся:  
— Это хорошо.  
Солнце стекло на горизонт, расплющилось, растеклось алой клясксой. За холмом мелькнул рядок лодочных сараев. В низине за перелеском у самой реки показались огни.  
Телефон пиликнул. Рэй насторожился:  
— Еще новости?  
— Не, — отмахнулся Питер. — На этот раз Эшли.  
Сообщение было милым: “Привет, как дела? Нашла тебя случайно. Твой телефон ко мне приближается, а у меня на руке — метка”. Потом какая-то ерунда о себе, координаты, название места, осторожное предложение встретиться, многословное прощание. Что-то такое старомодное и романтичное, как пишут в книжках.  
Рэй резко тормознул, обруливая камень. Выругался сквозь зубы. Питер поднял глаза и опешил: злится. Не просто злится — в ярости.   
— Это не моя идея, — принялся оправдываться Питер. — Я отключил оповещения. Она сама меня нашла. Пишет, что работает в Смут Рок Фоллз, на заправке.  
Рэй раздраженно фыркнул и прибавил газу.  
— Это дальше, на трассе. Будем проезжать через полтора часа. Я поем, ты потрахаешься.

Эшли номер шестнадцать была из Миннесоты. Питер не искал ее, и она его не искала. Зато искала ее знакомая, которая зависала с троюродным братом бывшей девушки Тэда. А может сама приходилась не вспомнить кому не вспомнить кем. В общем, та знакомая оказалась упертая. А Эшли-шестнадцать оказалась фаталисткой, так ее окрестил Питер.  
Он прилетел на два дня. Она встретила в аэропорту. По-мужски пожала руку и мило улыбнулась: “Вряд ли”.  
“Почему?” — удивился Питер.  
Она неопределенно дернула плечами, сказала: “Машина на парковке. Если поторопимся, познакомлю тебя с друзьями”.  
И Питер поторопился, чтобы на всю ночь зависнуть на вечеринке братства местного колледжа. Сначала чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потом втянулся.  
Ребека — упертая знакомая — висела на своем парне. Сообщала всем: “Мы пара!” — и не просто так, а настоящая, истинная! Соулмэйты, мать твою, ага! И для каждого где-то есть пара! Ищите друг друга, дети мои! Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной!  
Эшли фланировала в вяло дергающейся под музыку толпе. За ней увивалась какая-то девчонка, явно с намерениями. Питер предложил уединиться. Эшли посмотрела на него, кивнула подружке и согласилась.  
Нормально поговорить получилось лишь после.   
“Чем активнее ты ищешь пару, — сказала Эшли, — тем дольше ты ее не найдешь”. Общие знакомые не помогут, интернет не даст подсказки. Пара, связь, соулмэйт — случайны и непредсказуемы. Это любовь, ее нельзя вычислить, рассчитать или подстроить.   
Метка нужна не для охоты за счастьем. Метка — не маяк и не сигнал. Она — подтверждение, свидетельство и клятва. Непреложный обет верности твоему человеку. Нерасторжимый договор с судьбой.  
“Высокопарная фаталистическая муть”, — решил Питер.  
На смуглом запястье безымянной подружки Эшли красовалась отзеркаленная “R”, рядок почти одинаковых палочек и “а” с наклоном влево. Кириллицу Питер узнал, а на определение пола по этим закорючкам эрудиции не хватило.

— Ты еще здесь? — спросил Рэй, пристраивая пикап к бензоколонке. Заглушил, помедлил пару секунд и выскочил из машины.   
Заправка стояла на одиннадцатом шоссе: две полосы, новая разметка, широкая обочина. Яркий баннер, обещающий горячий ужин. Мигающая зеленая вывеска “Ресторан”, мигающий маячок на карте — двести футов до цели.  
Рэй залез обратно, нахмурился, кивнул на телефон:  
— Какой она будет? — завел мотор, пояснил: — Не эта конкретно — итоговая. Каков он — твой идеал?  
Кипятиться он перестал и теперь тщетно прятал раздражение за колкостями. Питер трижды предложил повременить с заправкой и ужинать в Кокране. Рэй трижды возмутился: “нельзя упускать шанс”, “нужно проверить каждую” и “обидно будет проскочить любовь всей жизни, не свернув с объездной”.  
— Идеал? — взорвался Питер. — Блондинка с голубыми глазами. Большие сиськи и ноги от ушей. Чтобы спасала голодающих котят в Танзании и имела докторскую по молекулярной физике. У тебя аллергия на котят, на физику или на идеалы?  
Машина дернулась, трогаясь с места. На скорости три мили в час Рэй вырулил от колонки и припарковался передним бампером в мусорный бак. Бак обиженно бухнул. Рэй отмер:  
— Извини.  
Сдал назад, дернул ручник, забрал ключи и вышел.

Эшли номер двадцать — ух ты, юбилей! — стояла на кассе. Блондинка (правда, крашенная), глаза серые (и голубой козырек).  
Рэй взял суп и индейку с овощами. Расплатился молча, но бейджик разглядел и фигуру оценил. Питер заказал безразмерный местный чизбургер, ткнув пальцем в меню наобум, прихватил банку колы из холодильника и побрел за столик в углу.  
“Поиск по метке убивает романтику”, — говорила шестнадцатая Эшли. Он вычитает из любви влюбленность. Знакомство, узнавание, влечение… Сомнения, признания, восторг взаимности — все схлопывается до пары минут: “Вот моя метка — вот твоя”.   
Ты обезличиваешь и обесцениваешь свою половинку. Крадешь у себя историю. А если нет истории, то не будет любви. А без любви теряет смысл пара.  
“Но поиск пары — это тоже история”, — возразил тогда Питер.  
А сейчас подумал: “Не правда”. И как с первой Эшли понадеялся: “Пусть не совпадет”.  
Может, Рэй виноват с его остротами, а может, шестнадцатая Эшли достучалась своей идеалистической философией через мили и месяцы... Питер подцепил алюминиевое кольцо на банке, банка угрожающе зашипела. И вдруг навалилось понимание: опять осечка.  
Шестнадцатая Эшли убеждала: “Пара не сложится по заказу”.   
Нужна кошмарно нелепая встреча и неуклюжая притирка. Нужно вляпаться в неприятности, поссориться, помириться и снова разругаться из-за ерунды. Смотреть дома старые фильмы или уехать на мопеде в Мексику. Гулять по городу ночью, болтая обо всем. Знакомиться с родителями, не ладить с ними. И пусть сердце обливается кровью от страха расстаться хоть на миг.   
И пусть ее метка и твоя метка станут вашей кульминацией и кодой. И началом чего-то большего, конечно. Но “большее” не прорастет на пустом месте. “Большее” не сложится само по себе.  
Тарелка брякнула по столу, чизбургер угрожающе покосился, но выстоял.  
Эшли номер двадцать плавно опустилась напротив и смущенно улыбнулась:  
— Привет. Я попросила меня подменить на полчасика.  
Из-за ее плеча было видно: Рэй сидел в другом конце зала, монотонно помешивая суп в миске. Смотрел в одну точку где-то над головой Питера. Торопливо отвел глаза и принялся есть.  
— Ты можешь меня ударить, — предложил Питер.  
Эшли иронично приподняла бровь:   
— Так сразу? Не хочешь познакомиться сначала?  
Край столешницы был скругленный, термопленка местами отклеилась и топорщилась лоскутками. Питер отодвинул тарелку, размахнулся и грохнул кулаком. Больно: он со свистом вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и протянул левую руку через стол.  
Рэй вскинулся на звук, замер, буравя взглядом спину Эшли. Та попятилась от неожиданности, металлические ножки стула протяжно скрипнули по полу. Девушка вздрогнула всем телом, насупилась упрямо и решительно накрыла пальцы Питера своими. Зашептала:  
— Мое — нам, твое — нам. Боль и счастье — пополам…  
Ребро правой ладони ныло. Питер прислушался к ощущениям, для верности ущипнул себя под столом за ногу.   
Эшли отодвинулась.  
— Что это за магия вуду? — полюбопытствовал Питер. Отметил с запозданием: пальцы были ледяные. И в глазах отчаянное веселье мешалось с испугом, от чего радужка все-таки сделалась голубой.  
— Это инуитский наговор, умник. На мазохистах не работает.

Вдоль шоссе тянулась линия электропередач. Кое-где у оснований опор в снегу виднелись проталины. Фары встречной фуры вспыхнули на повороте, ослепили и унеслись прочь.  
— Нет у меня идеала, — выплюнул Питер. — А если бы был, думаешь, моя половинка бы с ним совпала?  
Рэй промолчал. Поджал губы, но от дороги не отвлекся.  
В районе солнечного сплетения тугим комком свернулась жалость — к себе и к обиженной, наверное, двадцатой Эшли. Было отчего-то тревожно, муторно и стыдно. И слова лились сами собой.  
— Никто не ищет пару по параметрам, потому что не в них смысл. Если вдуматься, и на рост плевать, и на волосы, и на возраст, в конце концов. Ты знаешь, что возраст в сложившейся паре выравнивается до среднего арифметического? Статистика есть, и научное обоснование. И я сам видел, честное слово: дед мой был старше бабки на двадцать с хвостом лет, а умерли они с разницей в месяц.  
— Вот черт… — пробормотал Рэй.  
— Почему?  
— А ты бы согласился забрать чьи-то десять лет?  
— Да, нет, не знаю. Не в этом суть! Согласился бы отдать, это точно… Пойми, пара — это как якорь. Как дом, как точка отсчета. Ты говорил, в паре не сделать карьеру? Чушь. Это без пары не сделать, потому что незачем. Пара это смысл всего и цель. Это одна душа на двоих, абсолютное понимание и безграничное доверие…  
— Так ты душу ищешь по интернету?  
Питер до боли прикусил щеку изнутри, сдвинулся в сторону, прижался виском к холодному стеклу.   
Рэй все так же неотрывно смотрел вперед. Белые отсветы приборной панели добавляли ему возраст и усталость. И голос звенел горечью:  
— Для доверия и понимания не нужны соулмэйты. Люди болеют гриппом и занимаются сексом без какой-то супер-эмпатии. То, о чем ты говоришь, это любовь — не больше и не меньше. И пусть имя тянется к метке, а метка к имени, все это просто закон природы. Ценить, уважать, хотеть или — прости господи — любить человека ты будешь вне зависимости от чужого мнения, законов природы или клейма на руке.  
Лесополоса на обочине прервалась, фары выхватили из темноты развилку. Рэй притормозил, сворачивая с трассы. Питер проводил глазами одинокий фонарь над автоматической заправкой. Спросил:  
— Почему ты развелся с женой?  
Поискал на задворках сознания отголоски смущения или неловкости, не нашел. Наверное, потому что разговор вот уже миль сто как вышел за рамки приличий и тактичности. Рэй прищурился, формулируя ответ. Усмехнулся одними губами:  
— Потому что мы друг от друга устали. Или не устали, а… Срослись. Когда уже и не любовь, вроде, а привычка.  
— Я думал, все из-за метки.   
— В смысле?  
— Ну, она свою пару встретила, и ты всех соулмэйтов ненавидишь.   
— Я не ненавижу. И она, кстати, встретила — позже.  
Питер незаметно потянулся, повертел головой из стороны в сторону — шея затекла. Монотонное, однообразное и совершенно безжизненное шоссе выматывало. Часы на приборной панели показывали половину девятого. И, если Питер не ошибся в расчетах и не спутал знаки, до Садбери оставалось еще порядка двухсот миль. Половина пути. Правда, теперь уже без живописных грунтовок в великом нигде.  
— Давай, я сяду за руль? — предложил он.  
Рэй, кажется, не расслышал. Или проигнорировал:  
— Два года назад я нанял нового управляющего на Мус-один. Взял по рекомендации Джека, можно сказать, из-под носа у конкурентов увел. И я уж не знаю, как, но через пару недель выяснилось, что у него метка “Мэган”, и что у них вся эта штука с эмпатией.   
Питер присвистнул:  
— Она за него замуж выходит?  
— Нет. Он лет десять женат, у него дети. А Мэг не из тех, кто разбивает семьи. Правда, он, как оказалось, был не против. Приезжал пару раз на Абитиби в офис, даже что-то такое ей предлагал.  
— И в итоге?  
— И в итоге Мэгги его выперла, а я полгода сидел на Мус-один, подбирая нового человека. Потому что наш герой-любовник все-таки подался к конкурентам. Да еще и слухов распустил, будто у нас нелады с профсоюзом, техника безопасности хромает и нет горячей воды в душевых.  
Питер рассеянно покачал головой:  
— Это грустно.   
— Холодный душ? Еще бы…  
— Я про то, что Мэган его выгнала. Ну, то есть, тут-то понятно, но жалко, когда пара нашлась и не сложилась.  
— Кстати, об этом… — задумчиво протянул Рэй. — Стоило, наверное, раньше тебе сказать…  
И замялся, не находя слов. Впервые с момента знакомства, кажется. Питер фыркнул:  
— Да брось, я не дурак. Думаешь не догадался? Представительства в Бостоне не получится, а здесь вы прекрасно и без меня справитесь. После Галифакс мне пора отчаливать домой, да?   
Рэй задумчиво почесал бровь большим пальцем. Ласково погладил руль по кругу и затормозил, не слишком резко, но неожиданно.  
— Меняемся. Я покурю, пожалуй. А ты с гуглом посовещайся по маршруту.  
— А ты куришь разве? — ошалело поинтересовался Питер у захлопнувшейся двери.   
Рэй открыл багажник, чтобы порыться в сумке. Обошел машину и почти уселся на капот, зажав в пальцах сигарету. Мотор погудел с минуту и затих. По ногам потянуло холодом.  
Снаружи оказалось почти тепло, но ветрено и зябко. Луна заливала ровным светом асфальт до самого горизонта. Прямой участок дороги тянулся прямо в небо. Вдоль него серебристой ниткой поблескивали провода.   
Снег мягко искрился у кромки леса. А на обочине сугробы оплывали, открывая серую прошлогоднюю траву.  
Рэй, не глядя, протянул ключи. Пришлось возвращаться в машину и настраивать зеркала. Навалилось тягучее дорожное отупение. В носу запершило от сигаретного дыма, к горлу липким комом подкатило невнятное чувство вины.  
Рэй просочился на пассажирское кресло, дернул слишком резко ремень безопасности, выругался, потянул еще раз, нежнее. Растекся по сидению и заговорил только когда Питер разогнался:  
— Насчёт твоей карьеры: я понимаю, в Бостоне вариантов хватает. Но, если вдруг надумаешь и если Диллинджхолл нас не обанкротит, для тебя найдется место в Муссони или на новой точке.  
С включенными фарами луна терялась. Перспектива исчезала и окружающий мир съеживался до освещенного куска асфальта, желтого пунктира в центре дороги и белых полос по краям. На скорости в шестьдесят миль безлюдное, абсолютно прямое шоссе замирало в безвременье. Только рябили на границе видимости черно-белые ели, да разметка мигала проблесковым маячком.  
Питер зажмурился, смаргивая мутную пелену усталости. Кивнул:  
— Я подумаю об этом. Спасибо.  
Рэй поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. Сложил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза. И — почему-то Питер был в этом уверен — притворялся спящим до самого Садбери.


	5. Chapter 5

**Интерлюдия 5**

_У одного старика были сын и дочь, и они были связаны от рождения. Сын был хорошим охотником и мог догнать любого зверя. Сестра часто сопровождала брата и забавлялась ловлей куропаток в силки. Однажды зимой, когда море замерзло, они пошли на дальние острова. Там брат заметил лисицу и бросился за ней, а когда вернулся, сестра его пропала. Он заметил следы саней, но уже темнело, и ему пришлось вернуться домой. После возвращения он стал молчаливым и сдержанным, а через некоторое время попросил у отца крепких ремней; он сказал, что хочет привести домой животное, которое возило бы для него сани. Затем он ушел и долго не возвращался. Ближе к вечеру послышался странный шум. Сын вошел в дом, отец спросил его: "Что за зверя ты поймал?" — "Это детеныш амарока. Надеюсь, ты сделаешь для него упряжь; хочу быстрее обучить его". Вскоре он снова обратился к отцу с просьбой: "Теперь мне нужны сани". Отец не стал возражать; он сделал сани из очень твердого дерева с множеством сучков и свилей. К этому времени лед уже покрыл море целиком, и даже буря не могла взломать его. Тогда сын сказал родителям: "Помните ли вы день, когда я ушел на лед с сестрой и потерял ее? С того дня я искал ее по всей земле и не нашел даже ее костей. Но когда она пропала, я заметил следы саней на льду, и вели эти следы прямо в море. Поэтому теперь я поеду через море на Акилинек — я ни за что не успокоюсь, пока не найду сестру". И юноша отправился в открытое море; через некоторое время земля скрылась из глаз. Он гнал амарока вперед и вперед и вскоре вновь увидел землю, большой дом, а рядом — девушку. Он сразу же узнал свою сестру; она сидела с младенцем на коленях. Сестра рассказала: "В тот день, когда ты оставил меня, мимо проезжал человек в санях; он схватил меня и увез сюда". Брат возразил: "С того самого дня я пытался отыскать тебя; я изъездил всю нашу землю; наконец-то мне повезло, и мы можем вернуться домой!" — “Но я замужем и уже не вернусь”. Тогда брат снял с амарока упряжь разрезал ремни и обернул себе запястье…_

— Постой, постой, — вклинился Эш. — Я, кажется, начинаю улавливать параллели. Ты — это брат, погнался за лисицей — университет, а сестра — это, получается, Рози? Но если оставить ей чудо-браслет из кожи амарока, она тебя дождется и все такое прочее?  
Эдди презрительно скривился:  
— Она меня дождется потому, что она — моя половинка.  
Эш проглотил вертевшееся на языке: “Мог бы и не оставлять тут свою половинку”. И совсем детское: “Мог бы не бросать тут меня”.   
После несчастного случая год назад, Эдди так и не оправился до конца. В нем как будто что-то сломалось и, заживая, неверно срослось. Решение ни разу не прозвучало вслух, но Эш и сам догадался: Эдди не достаточно просто работать на производстве. Эдди уезжает учиться, чтобы производством управлять. И к любовным делам это не имеет никакого отношения.  
Старая инуитская сказка обрастала неожиданной моралью: чтобы не бояться амарока, впряги его в свои сани. Если визг пилы вызывает у тебя панику, строй карьеру и лезь наверх — оттуда пилы не слышно.  
Эдди машинально потер неровную полосу шрама на левой ладони и поправил браслет. Тот был широкий, из светлой кожи с выжженным геометрическим орнаментом. На собачью упряжь походил разве что с большой натяжкой.  
Эдди рассеянно хмыкнул и закончил невпопад:  
— Брат натравил своего зверя на мужа сестры, а ее забрал с собой. И они зажили, как прежде. И с тех пор ремень на запястье скрывает метку от злых духов из Акилинека.  
Эш пожал плечами:  
— Милая сказка. Но я по-прежнему не возьму в толк, к чему ты ее вспомнил.  
Обычно в инуитских легендах “долго и счастливо” случалось разве что после “жестоко и мучительно”. Эта, надо полагать, не исключение: в оригинальной версии взбесившийся амарок мог сожрать брата, муж бы убил сестру, а ребенок обратился в нерпу и из его кожи… В общем, финал Эдди исковеркал явно с умыслом.  
— Я кое-кого встретил в Торонто. Когда ездил туда в мае для интервью.  
— Кого-то из наших что ли?  
Под окном залаяла собака. Престарелая хозяйка дома вышла на крыльцо, постукивая клюкой. Заунывно пропела “кис-кис”, собирая свой зверинец к ужину. У съемной каморки в городе хватало недостатков, но аренда стоила копейки, и Мэгги неплохо ладила с котами.  
Эдди задумчиво и как будто нервно теребил свой браслет. Покачал головой, бросил:  
— Девушку встретил. Рейми. Она мне нравится.  
Эш опешил:  
— А Роза?  
— Роза — это другое.   
— Какое?  
— Другое, сам понимаешь…  
— Не понимаю, Эд.  
Старенький холодильник — ровесник Кеннеди — завелся, перекрывая своим рычанием звуки улицы. Эдди вздрогнул от неожиданности, криво усмехнулся и снова подцепил пальцем кожаный шнурок-завязку.  
— Розалинда — моя пара. Мы — как те брат с сестрой из легенды, будем вместе, во что бы то ни стало. И я никому не позволю ее у меня отнять. Но это не значит, что я не могу смотреть на кого-то еще.  
Эш облокотился на стол и отвел глаза.  
Холодильник надрывался в углу у двери. На старом комоде с бельем стояли в рядок книжки Мэг, узкое зеркало на дверце платяного шкафа отражало край кровати и ширму. Два антикварных стула с поистершейся резьбой на спинках, да стол у окна — вот и все богатство. Хозяйские кошки сюда не заглядывали, и на двоих места хватало с лихвой. Эш предложил однажды заложить лесопилку по доверенности и купить коттедж где-нибудь на отшибе, но Мэгги только посмеялась — не восприняла всерьез.   
Как можно смотреть на кого-то еще, если есть пара?  
Рози, конечно, не красавица, но она умеет себя подать — принарядиться, накраситься, соорудить на голове что-то эдакое. Она добрая и юморная, ласковая и заботливая — с Эдди. Как можно не замечать это и не ценить?  
— Пойми, друг, — проговорил Эдди, и Эш едва сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться, — я люблю Розу, и всегда буду любить. И я хочу для нее лучшего. И я хочу попросить тебя приглядывать за ней. Чтоб никакой дух ее не выкрал, пока я буду в Торонто.  
— Пока ты в Торонто изменяешь ей с Рейми?  
— Пока я в Торонто ищу работу и жилье, — отрезал Эдди.  
Эш глянул на него исподтишка. Эдди за последние пару лет раздался в плечах и раздобрел. Выглядел теперь старше своих лет и серьезней. Девчонки за ним бегали всегда, но теперь — особенно. И неясно, как Рози это терпит.  
— Роза знает, кстати, — как будто вскользь бросил Эдди. — И про Рейми, и про Бекку…  
Эш открыл рот, вдохнул, выдохнул и закрыл. Эдди хитро ухмыльнулся, в глазах у него плясали черти. Как в старые добрые времена, когда все дружеские подколки сводились к девчачьему имени одного и вечно разваливающемуся мопеду другого.  
— Слушай, я ж в курсе, насколько у вас с Мэг все… моногамно. Я поэтому и прошу за Рози тебя. Ей будет очень тяжело. Нам обоим будет тяжело порознь. И я просто надеюсь, что ты и Мэгги поддержите ее здесь…  
— Пока тебя поддерживает Рейми.  
— Точно.  
Эдди вздернул подбородок и плечи расправил, как будто позируя. Глянул сверху вниз с плохо скрываемым превосходством и вызовом. И Эш не выдержал, опустил голову, проворчал под нос:  
— Сделаю вид, что это нормально.  
— Сделаю вид, что завещание старины Пола — тайна для всех.  
Это было не так. Мистер Фейбер, нотариус, как-то по секрету сказал жене. Та передала подруге, которая оказалась племянницей Морриса. А тот разболтал всем остальным: бездетный вдовец Пол Келли в здравом уме и твердой памяти составил и нотариально заверил документ, согласно которому все движимое и недвижимое имущество после его смерти должно перейти к Эшу.  
— Завидуешь? — поддел он.  
— Сочувствую, друг.  
— Почему?  
— Тебе любой юрист скажет: продавай лесопилку. Но нет, ты уперся, и пытаешься лепить там свой бизнес…  
— Эй! — вклинился Эш. — Я молчу и не осуждаю ни Рейми, ни Бекку.  
— А я, значит, не осуждаю твой грядущий провал.  
Холодильник задергался, как в припадке, и наконец затих. Пауза повисла, тревожная и ватная.  
Эдди вдруг спохватился, вспомнил о каких-то делах. Засобирался, торопливо и скомкано прощаясь.   
Эш сказал:  
— Мы с Мэг позаботимся о Рози.  
Эдди ответил:  
— Я рад, что Пол передаст лесопилку тебе.

— Я тоже рад, сынок, — сказал отец после похорон Пола. Его улыбка — приличествующая случаю — была грустной и скупой, но в глубине зрачков читалась гордость.  
Эш не чувствовал этой гордости. Голова ощущалась раздувшейся и гулкой, тело — разбитым. Камерное застолье в родительской гостиной сложно было назвать поминками, но все были в черном и тему завещания обходили стороной.  
— Ты ведь не помнишь своего деда? — спросил отец.  
— Не помню, — Эш пожал плечами. Комната покачнулась и стакан с виски — какой уже по счету? — едва не выскочил из пальцев.  
— Не помнишь, — отозвался отец эхом. — Его не стало в твои три года, сынок. Но если бы он был здесь сейчас…  
Покровительственное “сынок” резануло по ушам. Подумалось: сначала с маминым ласковым “Эшли” не срослось, не вышло. А потом старик Пол со своими суевериями отобрал привычное “Эш” у Мэгги. Эдди вслед за ней бросил шутки про девчонку, мама подхватила безликое “дорогой”, а теперь и отец — последняя капля — переключился на пустое “сынок”.  
“Как же так, — подумал Эш с обидой, — до белой горячки допился Пол, а не стало — Эшли”.  
— Твой дед, — продолжил отец, — не был удачливым человеком. И счастливым, боюсь, тоже не был. Но он никогда не сдавался, верил в свои силы и не боялся трудностей. Ты такой же, сын. И я знаю: у тебя все получится.  
— Почему ты не называешь меня по имени? — перебил Эш. — Не Эшли, черт с ним. “Эшли” уже давно только в документах остался. Но есть же второе имя, имя твоего отца и моего деда, ты сам вписал его в мое свидетельство о рождении. Ты все время вспоминаешь деда, а имя его — мое — забыл? Чем оно тебе не угодило? Что в нем плохого?  
Перед глазами все мутилось, отец наклонился ближе, настороженно заглядывая в лицо. Забрал из руки полупустой стакан, отставил на стол. Хмыкнул, не то ехидно, не то с сочувствием:  
— Ничего плохого, всем угодило. И я не забыл — Рэймонд. — Ловко развернул Эша и под локоть повел к лестнице, продолжая чуть слышно успокаивать: — Рано я полез с поздравлениями, да? Не подумал, прости старика. Я понимаю, тебе осознать надо... Переночуете с Мэган у нас, завтра утром полегче будет…

**Глава 5**

Будильник разразился премерзким “дзинь” и тут же замолк. Прежде чем снова провалиться в сон, Питер сообразил, что будильник чужой и в соседней комнате.   
Снилась Эшли — не номерная, а собирательная. Менялись черты и тембр голоса, лицо плавно и неуловимо перетекало с одного номера на другой в случайном порядке. Вот мелькнули колючие зеленые глаза восемнадцатой, драчливой. Светлые локоны (первая?) втянулись, застыли растрепанным каре — седьмая. Веснушки на плечах и крохотная родинка над левой ключицей — номер пятнадцать. Крупные серьги с многоцветными пластиковыми бабочками — девять…  
Образ непрерывно перестраивался, как облако на ветру. Оплывал восковой свечкой. Манил куда-то мимолетным миражом, сулил скорую встречу.  
А потом голос Рэя рявкнул над ухом: “Какого черта, Эд?! Что за отговорки?!”  
Питер подскочил на кровати, испуганно моргая и только тогда осознал, что это за стенкой.  
В час ночи после почти двухсот миль за рулем привередничать при выборе мотеля не приходилось. В половину шестого утра дешевая ночлежка бесила, кажется, самим фактом своего существования.   
Жесткий матрас, пересушенный воздух, убогая мазня в рамочке над столом и единственный кривой пуфик, притулившийся под ним. Прикроватная полка вместо тумбочки, привинченный к стене скобами торшер и ровно полтора шага свободного пространства до двери. Да к тому же пол — ледяной и скользкий. Общая душевая на две комнаты и картонные стены без намека на звукоизоляцию.  
Прогремели шаги. Рэй три раза стукнул в переборку, предупредил:  
— Я выезжаю через десять минут. Можешь отсыпаться, доберешься потом как-нибудь сам.  
Питер закрутился волчком, натягивая джинсы, приложился плечом о дверной косяк, ткнулся лбом в треклятую полку, выуживая из-под кровати носки. Выругался, прочистил горло, крикнул:  
— Я уже встал. Выхожу.  
Наощупь выудил из чемодана зубную щетку, метнулся в ванную.   
В стену снова бухнули — совсем не деликатно и с противоположной стороны. Откуда-то сверхну донеслось: “Да угомонитесь вы наконец?”  
Скрипнула дверь, щелкнул замок — Рэй благоразумно ретировался.  
В комнате заорал, надрываясь, будильник — теперь уже собственный. В стену пнули так, что дурацкая картина в пластиковой рамочке закачалась и скользнула вниз. Не разбилась — видимо, этот момент предусмотрели.

Рэй дожидался в машине. Сунул Питеру в руки включенный планшет с противопожарными нормативами и молча тронулся.  
Питер проглядел документ, не вчитываясь: расположение входов, выходов и тепловых пунктов, средства пожаротушения, планы эвакуации, журналы регистрации пожарных тревог и занятий по технике безопасности.  
За окном отдельно стоящие коттеджи сменялись современными кварталами. Зима сдавала свои позиции, жалась к кромке леса, уступая место угрюмой и неприветливой весне.  
На перекрестках перемигивались светофоры. Одно за другим зажигались окна в домах. Город просыпался, и Питер мало-помалу просыпался вместе с ним. Вчерашний переезд казался чем-то нереальным и невозможным. События и разговоры перемешались, слились.  
За поворотом мигнул логотип Старбакса, челюсти свело предвкушением кофе. Питер зажмурился и на секунду почти поверил, что, открыв глаза, окажется в Бостоне. Две недели назад эта мысль вселяла надежду. Теперь — внушала страх.  
Рэй прочистил горло, кивнул в сторону кофейни:  
— Там дальше Лаврентийский колледж. Мэгги его заканчивала, дистанционно — мы с ней мотались сюда вдвоем пару раз. Позавтракать остановимся минут через пятнадцать. Где угодно, но не здесь…  
Питер усмехнулся и опять уставился в окно.  
Пока Рэй улаживал дела в Бостоне, Мэган занималась тем же на озере Галифакс: решала вопросы с поставщиками, искала новые возможности сбыта. Общалась с управляющим — Ломаном — и обсуждала с отделом кадров какие-то перетасовки рабочих.   
Она сказала: “Там нет никаких проблем”.   
Рэй возразил: “Значит проблемы не по твоей части”.  
Питер, аккуратно подбирая слова, внес предположение о подкупе комиссии. Даккеты синхронно пожали плечами и вдвоем, заканчивая друг за другом фразы, пояснили: “Если Диллинджхолл дал взятку, то ее не удастся перебить. Разоблачать коррупцию в высших эшелонах — себе дороже. И объективно проще сорвать инспекцию на предприятии”.   
И еще: “Дерево рубят снизу”. Аналогию Питер понял не до конца, и для себя перевел: проблему решают там, где это возможно. Прежде чем задумываться о взятках и высших эшелонах, стоит проверить комплектность огнетушителей.

Заправка на выезде из Садбери оказалась точной копией вчерашней. Та же пустая парковка, та же подсвеченная надпись “Ресторан”, та же реклама машинного масла на заправочных автоматах.   
— Только бензин дороже, — проворчал Рэй, обруливая колонки. Заглушил мотор, коротко кивнул на стеклянную дверь: — Мне надо позвонить, я подойду позже.  
На кассе стоял тощий пацан в белом фартуке. И с голубым козырьком, из-под которого топорщилась рыжая шевелюра. Питер взял кофе и уселся прямо у стойки. Из невидимых колонок непозволительно бодро для столь раннего часа Джон Бон Джови пел про свою жизнь. “А в клипе он бежал”, — невпопад вспомнил Питер. И отчего-то разозлился.  
Эшли номер семнадцать была самой долгой и самой временной. Десять месяцев — это вам не шутки. Десять месяцев, почти одиннадцать — год без малого — походя, на бегу и вскользь. Она ночевала у Питера трижды в неделю, и каждый раз зубную щетку приносила с собой. Она регулярно знакомила его с друзьями, и никуда не приводила дважды. Она сменила за год три машины и полдюжины съемных квартир.   
Где-то там попутно встречались другие Питеры, проверялись, отсеивались, не задерживаясь дольше пары встреч. Она говорила: “Ну мы же оба понимаем, что это промежуточное”. Питер соглашался и думал, что все хорошо.  
Исчезла она так же — мимоходом и не всерьез. Просто однажды не позвонила, не ответила и удалила страничку в соцсети. Нашла новую работу? Встретила пару? Увлеклась альпинизмом и полезла на Эверест?   
Питер сначала волновался, потом перестал. И только через пару недель заметил, что остался один.   
Эшли номер семнадцать легко и между прочим отучила Питера держаться за преходящее.   
До нее были приятели, товарищи и старые знакомые. Бывшие соседи по комнате и целая толпа однокурсников. Находились темы для обсуждения и поводы для встреч. А после мир как будто упростился до вопроса “зачем?”: все “промежуточное”, все “на пробу” и черновик.   
Не выгорело тут — сложится там. И чистовик напишется непременно — но когда-то позднее, в свой срок.  
Рэй вылез из машины, как был в свитере. Зажал трубку плечом и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, бурно жестикулируя.  
Питер достал телефон и набрал номер Тэда.   
В ухо шибануло веселеньким мотивчиком. Питер свернул вызов, дожидаясь ответа, и принялся пролистывать телефонную книжку. Под две сотни номеров — а так, чтобы позвонить в шесть утра — один Тэд, и то только потому, что неисправимый жаворонок.   
— Здорово, — обрадовался Тэд. — Ты совсем пропал, приятель! У тебя все хорошо или все плохо? Или ты уже прилетел, но потерял ключи?  
— Потерял ключи и решил тут остаться, — брякнул Питер.  
Тэд заржал, потом успокоился, потом затих, настороженно прислушиваясь. Спросил неуверенно:  
— Ты ж не всерьез?  
Рэй в сердцах пнул колесо пикапа. Привалился поясницей к кузову, с ненавистью разглядывая трубку.  
Питер признался:  
— Я не знаю.  
И с удивлением понял: так и есть. Вчера еще собирался возвращаться в Бостон. Планировал, если не представительство, то какое-то свое дело, что-то серьезное, пресловутый чистовик. А тут притормозил в забегаловке с кофе и задумался.  
Что если чистовика не будет? Или он не начинается по заказу? Или ему тоже нужна история: знакомство, неприятности, сомнения, случайности.  
Или наоборот — никаких случайностей. Просто прекратить это пробное-временное и взяться наконец за что-то всерьез…  
— Ну ты даешь, друг, — протянул Тэд. — Ты мозги отморозил? Какое “остаться”? Кому ты в этой Канаде нужен?  
“А кому я нужен у себя в Америке?” В списке контактов — двести человек, а за две недели написал один Майкл, и тот, небось, решил таким образом Тому подгадить.  
— Мне работу предложили, — сообщил Питер.  
— Хорошую? Уверен? А запасной вариант?  
Рэй снова разговаривал, теперь уже спокойнее. Переминался с ноги на ногу, левой рукой прижимал трубку к уху, правой — зябко теребил левый локоть. Из-под рукава торчали часы. Под ними — шрам (не видно, но помнится). Нужно было вчера спросить — жаль к слову не пришлось. Нужно было вчера уточнить, что за работу он предлагает.  
— Я не уверен пока, но если выгорит…  
Тэд презрительно фыркнул. Этак показушно. Прозвучало почти как “фу”, и Питер сбился с мысли. Замолчал, бездумно разглядывая бурые разводы на белом дне пустого стакана.  
— Послушай меня, — заговорил Тэд. Заговорил важно и весомо, как говорят родители с нерадивым дошколенком: — Ты опять вляпался в авантюру? Так возвращайся. Или не возвращайся, но тогда требуй гарантий! Ты от дяди вылетел ради чего? Ради торгового представительства в Бостоне. А теперь что? Забыл? Расхотел? Передумал? Или считаешь, что нашел что-то получше и попроще? Запомни: лучше и проще не бывает! Единственный способ добиться своего “лучше” — сделать его самому!   
Питер с силой сжал переносицу. Глянул из-под пальцев в окно, поймал задумчивый взгляд Рэя, торопливо отвел глаза.  
— А, может, я и пытаюсь — сделать.  
— И получается?  
— Я не знаю, Тэд. Может получиться.  
Тэд чем-то зашуршал в трубке. Горестно вздохнул, повторил:  
— Требуй гарантий. — Замялся, продолжил неуверенно: — Ты за месяц вперед квартиру оплатил, мне начинать искать новое место?  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Рэй прошел к кассе.  
Питер сказал:  
— Не ищи пока. Не знаю, приятель. Подумаю.

Лесопилка на Галифакс действительно заслуживала звания завода. Раза в полтора больше, чем Олбани или Абитиби, две котельных, заезд для фур, сквозная железнодорожная ветка, с полдюжины стрелок и тупиков для разгрузки. Торцовочный цех, линия сращивания и прессы для клееного бруса в отдельных ангарах.  
Рэй махнул охранникам на въезде — поприветствовал обоих по именам. Бросил машину на парковке, с сомнением глянул на рядок новеньких электрокаров и пошел пешком.  
Питер пристроился рядом, стараясь не отставать. Рэй ловко лавировал между путями, здоровался с кем-то из рабочих, один раз остановил траверсную тележку и поинтересовался у водителя отсутствием каски. Питер достал смартфон, открыл органайзер и сделал пометку.   
В окорочном цеху план эвакуации висел вверх ногами, Рэй усмехнулся и отправил кого-то перевешивать. Операторы сортировочной линии сидели в своей кабинке без касок — Рэй напрягся и как-то даже приуныл. Проорал Питеру на ухо, перекрикивая гул и грохот:  
— Сигнальные жилеты! Охрана пропустила нас на территорию без экипировки!  
На подходе к первой распиловочной Питер притормозил:  
— Это ж все мелочи.   
— Это отсутствие дисциплины и безалаберность. На производстве — недопустимо. Даже если комиссия не придерется.  
— До комиссии неделя, времени должно хватить, — успокоил Питер.  
Рэй скептически нахмурился, глядя ему через плечо.  
— Что? — спросил Питер.  
— Задвижка на пожарном выходе. И, кажется, приварена намертво.  
Административный корпус выглядел безупречно. Три этажа, евроремонт, таблички с именами на всех дверях, указатели на комнаты отдыха и гостевые.   
Рэй пролетел по коридорам, ввалился в бухгалтерию. Два смежных кабинета, загроможденные разнообразной оргтехникой, пустовали — до начала офисного рабочего дня оставалось еще полчаса.   
Компьютеры стояли выключенные, Питер пошарил в первом столе — бесполезная куча документов. Второй оказался заперт. На третьем мониторе крепился яркий стикер с буквенно-числовым паролем.  
Рэй одобрительно хмыкнул:  
— Пора предотвращать диверсию?  
На заставке смеющаяся молодая парочка демонстрировала одинаковые желтые ленточки на запястьях. Рэй перегнулся через плечо. Открыл полдюжины папок, выудил на рабочий стол уже знакомые нормативы. Развернул на весь экран перечень требований комиссии и список необходимых документов. Отстранился, оперся о столешницу, насмешливо глядя сверху вниз.  
— Я пойду переговорю с Эдди и отряжу кого-нибудь проверять пожарные выходы. На тебе — документация.  
— Опять отправляешь меня искать букашек по электронному следу? — поддел Питер.  
— На этот раз с шансом опередить юристов.  
— На этот раз я, кстати сказать, не предлагаю передать работу им.  
— Прогресс на лицо, — проворчал Рэй и вышел.

Эшли номер четырнадцать верила прогрессу. Утверждала: соулмэйт предопределен генетически, а значит в ДНК имеются аллели, отвечающие за создание пар.   
Сегодня ФБР ищет преступников по волоску на расческе. Завтра — родители ребенка смогут в любой момент по запросу получить портрет будущей невестки или зятя.  
Эшли номер четырнадцать говорила: судьба каждого прописана в момент зачатья. Предпочтения и склонности приходят от предков. И где-то в цепочке ДНК значится пол пары, национальность, цвет кожи, волосы и глаза.   
Каждая клетка тела хранит эти данные, нам остается лишь обнаружить их в общей массе, вычленить, прочесть и расшифровать.  
Без десяти девять пришла уборщица. Потом — две смешливые девушки с первого и второго столов. За ними — главный бухгалтер — преклонного возраста дама. И наконец— хмурый дядька, в котором с трудом опознавался парень с фотографии. Последний молча развернулся и вышел. Питер думал — совсем пропал, пока не почуял запах кофе.   
Оглянулся, обнаружил соглядатая у себя за плечом. Отправил файл на печать, закрыл все окна и сбежал в коридор — звонить Рэю.  
— Что-то срочное? — огрызнулась трубка. Шумоподавление на том конце линии работало так себе, на заднем плане то и дело пробивался успокаивающий речитатив: “мы как раз собирались”, “пустяки”, “никакой угрозы”.  
Питер вклинился в короткую паузу:  
— Горючий кабель.  
Привалился к стене, с подозрением косясь на дверь бухгалтерии — стоило выйти, как в спину понеслись шепотки.  
Речитатив оборвался. Рэй с нажимом проговорил:  
— Повтори.  
Питер взглянул на распечатанный акт выполненных работ, к нему прилагалась смета. И там и там стояло: горючий кабель, и металлогофра без заземления.  
— В новом корпусе? — осторожно уточнил Рэй.  
— Кроме первого этажа, — подтвердил Питер.  
— Ну, за такое нас не закроют. Нас засудят.

Эдмунд Ломан оказался похож на Стивена Сигала — узкоглазый, как коренной северянин, и выше Рэя, наверное, на целую голову. И в костюме с иголочки — который вполне гармонично смотрелся в новеньком конференц-зале, но совершенно не вязался с панорамой за окном.  
— Это недоразумение, приятель, — пожал плечами Ломан, проглядывая смету. — Электрики заверили меня, что по новым нормативам металлогофра допустима к применению в малоэтажном строительстве.  
Идти под суд он явно не планировал. И закрытие вряд ли воспринимал всерьез. Питер пригляделся внимательней, пытаясь сообразить, почему поведение Ломана неуловимо нервирует. Рука при пожатье была ледяной, да глазки бегают — вот и все претензии. Из-под пиджака на левом запястье выглядывает светлый кожаный браслет с узорчиком — но это и не претензия вовсе, просто никак не получается вспомнить, где такой встречался раньше.  
— Какие, к черту, нормативы, Эд?! — рявкнул Рэй. — Пойдет искра — и у тебя гофра сама вспыхнет.  
— Какая искра, о чем ты? Это административное здание, а не цех…  
— В цеху ты б о таком и не заикнулся!  
— Я и тут не заикался, мне предложили.  
Рэй рухнул на стул, Питер осторожно опустился рядом. В затылке ныло, виски как будто сдавило железным обручем.   
Ломан продолжал стоять на вытяжку во главе овального стола и Питера демонстративно игнорировал. Шагнул к Рэю, предложил тише:  
— Мы можем поправить документы. Спринклерная система в порядке, огнетушители — в нужном количестве. Вся электрика смонтирована согласно проекту. Никто не будет вскрывать стену и жечь кабель…  
Рэй устало вздохнул. Глянул на своего Эдди, потом — на Питера и покачал головой:  
— Нет.  
— Почему нет? Что — нет? — затараторил Ломан. Питер ощутил укол злорадства: “Очухался наконец, умник”.  
— Я пригласил Хатински из Олбани, его рейс приземлится через час. Мэгги прилетит послезавтра и поможет арендовать офисы для бухгалтерии и кадров в Садбери. А мы втроем договоримся, если удастся, об отсрочке инспекции. А если не удастся, приведем все в порядок в темпе.  
Вот теперь Ломан действительно переполошился:  
— Что значит — приведем в порядок?! Это даже в две смены работ на неделю минимум! Давай пройдем комиссию, и уж потом неспеша все поправим.  
— Нет, — припечатал Рэй.  
— Это ж стены ломать — тут чистовая отделка! Ты хоть представляешь, какие это деньги?  
— А сколько ты сэкономил на материалах?  
— На материалах? — непонимающе нахмурился Ломан. — Я кофемашину купил. В комнату отдыха.  
Рэй несколько секунд таращился на него во все глаза, потом фыркнул и захохотал. Ломан подхватил с явным облегчением. Развернул стул, уселся верхом, скрестил руки на кожаной спинке. Прямо под дурацким браслетом широкую ладонь пересекал блеклый шрам.  
Питер машинально потер метку. Безотчетная тревога постепенно выцветала в апатию.

В комнате отдыха гостей ждали кожаный диван, кресла и плазменная панель в полстены. На низком столике красовалась вазочка с конфетами и пачка крекеров. И кофемашина определенно стоила запоротой электрики. Питер любовно погладил громадного черного монстра по хромированной гравировке на боку и присосался к стаканчику.  
Вязкая, муторная сонливость отступала, и даже виски, кажется, перестали наконец ныть. А, может, причина чудесного исцеления крылась в избавлении от общества Ломана.   
Тот снова вернулся в свое благодушно-транквилизированное состояние. Попытался дозвониться до поставщика кабеля, потом до прораба. Предложил нанять кого-то другого — с вариантами. Пошутил на тему общих знакомых. И в итоге укатил в аэропорт, забирать Джека.  
Рэй после его отъезда впал в задумчивость. Уселся на диван, поближе к кофе, и цедил стакан за стаканом, как воду, пока Питер мерил комнату шагами, не зная, как к нему подступиться.  
— Знаешь, в чем сейчас наша беда?  
Питер сбился с ритма, замер посреди комнаты:  
— В моем дяде?  
Если точнее, в том, что он заранее знал об электрике. Это значит, что оплошность рабочих не была оплошностью и установку горючего кабеля кто-то подстроил и согласовал.  
— Это значит, — протянул Рэй, — что наш закупщик, наш поставщик, наш инженер, принимавший работы, или бригадир электриков — кто-то из них работает на Диллинджхолла и пытается развалить компанию.  
— Кто-то из них или управляющий, — осторожно заметил Питер.  
Рэй усмехнулся, наконец выходя из ступора. Вскинул на Питера насмешливый взгляд, брови приподнял:  
— За что ты его так невзлюбил?  
За бегающие глазки, потные лапищи и неограниченный кредит доверия Рэя Даккета, не подкрепленный по сути ни чем.   
Питер стушевался, пожал плечами:  
— Он же работал с Диллинджхолл Груп раньше.  
— Не напрямую. И рекомендовал им меня.  
— У него костюм стоит дороже, чем все три твоих, — буркнул Питер. Бросил в урну пустой стакан и со вздохом плюхнулся в кресло.   
Рэй расплылся в хитрой улыбке:  
— Ты завидуешь и хочешь контакт портного?  
— У него ногти подпилены!  
— ...и заодно контакт маникюрши?  
— И он носит бабские цацки.  
— Это запонки что ли? Тебе еще и контакт ювелира? — Рэй откровенно забавлялся.  
— Это браслетик, — проворчал Питер. — В прошлый раз я видел точно такой на девушке.  
Откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Вспомнил вот, гляди ж ты: Пенелопа! Распрекрасная дядина секретарша щеголяла этническим узором. Только на ее точеном запястье мягкий замшевый ремень смотрелся изысканно и стильно. А на Ломане — как дешевая поделка.  
— На какой девушке? — спросил Рэй.  
Питер резко поднял голову. Все веселье как ветром сдуло. Рэй сидел, упершись локтями в колени и сверлил Питера напряженным взглядом.

Есть такая спорная теория: мол, только сложившаяся пара соулмэйтов способна на истинную полигамию. Не на систематические измены — этого добра всегда и везде хватало — а на честный открытый брак. Потому что связь — это начало координат, откуда расходятся все дороги. Связь — это магнит, к которому нельзя не вернуться.  
Рэй вывел печатными буквами на желтом стикере: “Розалинда”, приклеил в левом углу монитора. Подумал, добавил — на зеленый, из другой стопки — цифры: “1971-1-5”, — прилепил правее. Выпалил на одном дыхании:  
— Первая прописная. Если не получится — последняя прописная. Если все равно не сработает, допиши дату рождения без нулей и дефисов. — Помолчал, хмуро разглядывая кабинет, добавил: — Можешь попробовать “Роза”, но это вряд ли…  
— При чем здесь браслет? — тупо спросил Питер.   
Кабинет управляющего выглядел представительно — под стать владельцу. Пришлось пробежаться по территории, чтобы отыскать менеджера с дубликатами ключей и попасть внутрь в отсутствии Ломана.  
Рэй уточнил раз двадцать на все лады: а точно такой браслет? Совсем такой? Уверен, что видел? На секретарше Диллинджхолла? И она его носила? Питер кивал как китайский болванчик, повторяя “угу”. А теперь сидел, утопая в кожаном директорском кресле, за массивным столом из фиг знает какого дерева, перед компьютером, который требовал пароль.  
Запищал телефон, извещая об смс-ке. Питер глянул краем глаза: Тэд, и отключил дисплей.  
Рэй отступил на шаг, презрительно скривившись:  
— В наших краях была раньше мода: состоявшаяся пара носила одинаковые повязки на руках. Лоскутки, ленточки, ниточки, ремешки или шнурки. Эдди с шестнадцати лет таскал эту штуку. А годам к двадцати начал такие дарить любовницам.   
— А Розалинда?  
— Его жена и пара.  
— А зачем любовницы?  
— А тебе зачем твои Эшли?  
Питер обиженно поджал губы, огрызнулся:  
— Это другое.  
— Какое?  
— Другое. Я ищу.  
— Ну и ищи, — хмыкнул Рэй, переключаясь. — Подробный план по захвату моей лесопилки он на рабочем компьютере не держит. Но если идея с горючим кабелем его, где-то будут письма от поставщика или электриков. Любые расхождения с требованиями надзора согласовывают с заказчиком. Заказчик — это Эдди. И если в Бостоне он действительно оказался на короткой ноге с Диллинджхоллом…  
Последние отголоски восторга от собственного открытия скукожились, как сдувшийся шарик. Рэй двигался, как обычно, отвечал на вопросы, вяло язвил, но — это читалось во взгляде — что-то в нем пошатнулось. Он доверял своему Эдди целиком и безоговорочно. И так же безоговорочно теперь принял его предательство. Подозревал в глубине души что-то раньше? Или просто не допускал полумер?  
Питер одним пальцем набрал “Розалинда”. Голубой экран ввода пароля сменился рабочим столом. Папки расположились столбцом слева, в центре по степи в закат мчался мотоциклист. Рэй невесело усмехнулся, пошел прочь. Обернулся у двери:  
— Мне нужно проследить за расчисткой верхних этажей. Позвонят со склада — перенаправляй в кадры. Объявится Эдди — ко мне его. Найдешь переписку с кем-то из женщин — не лезь, это личное.  
— Я никогда не встречался с двумя Эшли параллельно, — невпопад сообщил Питер.  
Рэй вскинул брови:  
— Образцовый семьянин, если вдуматься!  
— И поиск пары отключил!  
— Блюдешь целибат?  
Дверь мягко хлопнула, закрываясь, и Питер расслабился. Рэй, уцепившись за любимую тему, наконец ожил: взбодрился, вернулся к привычным подначкам. Видеть его разбитым — решительно невыносимо, пусть уж лучше так...

За окном торчал кусок забора — не лучший обзор. Странно, что кабинет управляющего оказался на первом этаже, подумал Питер. Потом вспомнил, что второй и третий огнеопасны, и восхитился.  
В рабочих папках компромата не было. Питер пролистал комплекты документов на поставку сушильных камер и установку торцовочной линии. Дошел до административного корпуса, и чуть не взвыл от разочарования: подборка была копией той, что он уже проверял сегодня в бухгалтерии.  
Пикнул телефон. К первому “Как вообще жизнь?” от Тэда добавилось второе: “Меня повышают, это уже решено”.  
Питер торопливо отстучал: “Нормально. Поздравляю”. И вернулся к своим изысканиям.  
Почтовых ящиков оказалось три. Все разлогинены и с разными паролями. На первом — имя и дата. На втором — имя с последней прописной. С третьим пришлось повоевать, но сокращенное “Роза” решило проблему.   
Тэд прислал: “Ты кого-то встретил? Эшли?” — и смайлики с бровями.  
Было такое чувство, будто с ним не виделись с колледжа. Всего две недели прошло — а уже и рассказать не о чем…  
“Двух”, — набрал Питер. Стер, отправил: “Тут в лесах лоси и лесорубы”. Добавил вдогонку: “А у тебя как на личном фронте?”  
Нужный документ обнаружился на первой почте без малого год назад. Письмо от прораба — на французском, и английская копия во вложенном файле: “ставлю вас в известность, в соответствии с нормативами”, “кабель указанной маркировки не согласован”, “материал запрещен к применению”.  
И ответ в списке отправленных: “информация принята”, “под мою ответственность”.  
Звякнул телефон. В коридоре раздались шаги. Питер, не разлогиниваясь, перебросил оба письма Рэю. Впервые задумался: если Ломан взъярится, то просто порвет его, Питера, ухоженными ручищами. Прикопает под забором, переоденется в новенькую рубашку — и конец.  
От Тэда пришло возмущенное: “Меня повышают! О чем ты, Пит? Какой личный фронт?!”  
Шаги замерли, а потом изменили направление. Питер выдохнул и продолжил уже из чистого любопытства просеивать почту.  
Нерассортированный личный фронт Ломана занимал почти весь последний ящик. Питер пробежался по темам, сунулся в пару писем, наткнулся на вполне пристойные фотографии и закрыл. Копошиться в приватной переписке было противно.  
Сбросил Тэду: “Некоторые умудряются совмещать”. Вернулся к рабочим файлам, зачитался.  
В душевых для сотрудников планировался бассейн. Нет, на полном серьезе! Подрядчик настоятельно рекомендовал открытое джакузи, обещал скидки. Ломан отвечал обтекаемо и избегал конкретных сроков.  
В глубине здания грохнула дверь, и Питер вздрогнул.  
— ...потому что чертову лесопилку нужно было еще двадцать лет назад продавать! — пробасил Ломан.  
— Так ты уже тогда все продумал? — рявкнул Рэй.  
— Я уже тогда тебя предупреждал!  
— Ты забыл предупредить, что сам меня потопишь!  
Загремели шаги. Питер на всякий случай продублировал переписку с электриками себе, одно за другим закрыл все окна и выключил компьютер.  
— Потоплю? — взревел Эдди. — Даккет, ты идиот? Не доводи до банкротства — и Диллинджхолл выкупит у тебя предприятие за такие деньги, какие тебе не снились! Ты сможешь плевать в потолок до конца жизни или купить новый бизнес!  
— Нахрена мне твой новый бизнес?! У меня и так есть свой!  
— По частям он в разы ценнее! Олбани заберут гренландцы — Ричард уже ведет переговоры. Мус один и два получат госконтракты. Абитиби — соберет всех мелких клиентов, а Галифакс перейдет американцам.  
Компьютер сообщил об установке обновлений. Питер задвинул кресло и присел на краешек стола. Пятнадцать процентов сменились шестнадцатью. То ли бежать через окно и звать охрану, то ли выйти в коридор и… Что? Предложить мир? Стало не к месту смешно.  
Двадцать процентов зависли, никак не желая обновляться дальше. Голоса уже звучали прямо под дверью:  
— Ради этого вся затея? — обманчиво мягко протянул Рэй. — Ты решил, что сохранишь за собой Галифакс?  
— А что мне помешает? — живо представилось, как сощурились щелочки-глазки, расплываясь в улыбке. — Я здесь на своем месте. Я выстроил этот завод с нуля, и вместе с Диллинджхоллом я выведу его на новый уровень. В конце концов, еще не поздно договориться, ты можешь остаться управляющим в Абитиби…  
“Все-таки выйти, — отстраненно подумал Питер. — Взять фигурное пресс-папье на подставке и приложить чертова Ломана по темени”.   
— Ах, управляющим?.. — голос Рэя опустился почти до шепота. Питер, не дыша сдвинулся ближе к двери, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. — Послушай Эд. Послушай, внимательно. Я протащу тебя по всем инстанциям и комиссиям, я вызову в суд твоих подрядчиков и предъявлю переписку, и я расскажу всем и каждому, как ты намеренно и сознательно загнал сотрудников в пожароопасное помещение! Ты надеялся, тебе это сойдет с рук? Думал, отсидеться годик, перекладывая проводку, пока Диллинджхолл жрет меня? Этого не будет! У меня есть доказательства.  
— Ты блефуешь, — неуверенно выдохнул Эдди.  
— Питер их нашел, в твоей переписке.  
Компьютер наконец булькнул, выключаясь. Монитор погас. В навалившейся тишине Эдди почти прошипел.  
— Ты пустил его в мой кабинет?!  
— И подсказал дату рождения Рози.  
“Жалко нет диктофона”, — с запозданием сообразил Питер. А потом что-то увесисто врезалось в стену, звук удара сменился коротким “ох”. Питер в два прыжка подлетел к двери и рванул на себя ручку.  
Рэй стоял у стены, зажимая пальцами переносицу, волосы растрепались, рубашка выбилась из-под свитера. Ломан застыл с противоположной стороны, прижимая левую ладонь к животу, под правым глазом проступал фингал, верхняя пуговица пиджака оторвалась и галстук съехал в сторону.  
Немая сцена длилась секунд пятнадцать. Потом Рэй отнял руку от лица, кивнул Питеру:  
— Собрался нас героически разнимать, стажер? — и захохотал.  
Последнее, что сделал Ломан на предприятии — разбил свой компьютер. Эпично вырвал системник из мешанины проводов и бросил об пол. Питер хотел предложить пресс-папье в помощь, но смолчал.   
Рэй молчал тоже. Стоял в дверях неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел куда-то внутрь себя. Ломан забрал из стенного шкафа чехол со сменным костюмом. Не скрывая ехидной усмешки, распрощался с Питером, даже протянул для рукопожатия ладонь — Питер отшатнулся.   
Рэй проигнорировал. Проводил до дверей корпуса и отстраненно наблюдал, как плечистая фигура вышагивает по направлению к пропускному пункту. Дождался, когда над парковкой мелькнет, опускаясь, шлагбаум. И, все так же не говоря ни слова, побрел на второй этаж.

Оказалось, за пару часов из комнаты отдыха вынесли диван. Кресла стояли в конце коридора, прикрытые полиэтиленом. Только кофемашина осталась — правда, без стаканчиков.  
Питер спросил:  
— Все плохо?  
Рэй отвернулся к стене, принялся ковырять пальцем стык обоев. Пожал плечами:  
— Терпимо.   
Джек полагает, инспекцию можно отложить на неделю. Мэгги со своим адвокатом, похоже, нашла способ расторгнуть контракт с Диллинджхоллом, избежав неустойки. Если тот не изобретет новые козни, если остальные клиенты не разбредутся к конкурентам и если гигантский метеорит не рухнет в реку Мус, удастся выкрутиться и остаться на плаву. Наверное. Скорей всего. Будет ясно, через месяц.  
Пришло сообщение от Тэда: “У нас солнечно. Десять градусов, и к выходным обещают потепление”.  
Питер сунул телефон обратно в карман, осторожно сообщил:  
— Я хочу остаться.  
Рэй обернулся, замер, рассматривая Питера как будто под лупой. Ни “да”, ни “нет” — неуютно и зябко. И как назло, снова сонно гудит голова.  
— Что? — не выдержал Питер.  
— Эшли, — припечатал Рэй и замолчал.  
— Только не начинай опять! Не смешно уже. Проехали ж вроде, чего еще?..  
Рэй как будто нехотя поднял руку, шагнул ближе, сжал пальцами плечо, обрывая на полуслове.  
— Дослушай, пожалуйста. “Эшли” у тебя на запястье...  
Накатила болезненная, удушливая неловкость, сердце подпрыгнуло и застучало прямо в горле. В носу запершило. Питер дернулся назад, в последний момент прикрываясь. Глянул на пальцы, поморщился:  
— Черт. Тебя ж, вроде, по морде били, а кровь теперь у меня.  
Рэй закатил глаза. Отвернулся, выудил из-за кофемашины пару салфеток.   
— Об этом и речь, Питер. “Эшли” у тебя на запястье — это я.


	6. Chapter 6

**Интерлюдия 6**

Мэгги не любила готовить. Умела, терпела, но удовольствия не испытывала. Эш раньше думал, все дело в кухне. Сначала кухня была чужой, потом — тесной, потом устаревшей. Но к тридцати годам в собственном просторном и высокотехнологичном доме Мэгги по-прежнему всеми доступными способами ее избегала.  
Эш не жаловался. Куинси — сердобольный повар в столовой на Абитиби — с радостью упаковывал свою стряпню на вынос.  
Эш вернулся затемно — в гостиной горел свет. Мэгги казалась хмурой и задумчивой. Эш выставил на стол контейнеры с мясом и овощами и только тогда заметил: она смотрела поверх своей книжки и страницы не переворачивала.  
— Эй, — окликнул он.   
Мэгги встряхнула головой, как будто отгоняя невеселые мысли, одарила мужа улыбкой. Спросила:  
— Сколько лет мы вместе, ты помнишь?  
— Смотря как считать.  
— А какие варианты?  
— От свадьбы? Или когда мы съехались? Или когда я тебе предложение сделал?   
— Или когда метки свели? — подхватила Мэгги. — Или когда ты объявил нас парой? Когда все началось, ты помнишь?  
Она прошла в кухню за тарелками. Эш выложил на стол приборы, поставил мясо разогреваться.  
— Я решил, что женюсь на тебе, когда мне исполнилось четыре и ты на день рождения вручила мне набор инструментов. Это подходит?  
Мэгги обошла стол, ласково ткнулась носом в щеку и замерла, прижавшись, но не обнимая. Глухо пробормотала куда-то в плечо:  
— Боюсь тебя расстроить: подарок выбирала не я, а родители?  
— Зато ты потом вместе со мной чинила щеколду в ванной.  
— А ты меня утешал, когда ее заклинило.  
— Два часа взаперти — я боялся, ты разревешься…  
Эш мягко провел рукой по спине, потерся щекой о пушистый висок. Мэгги тепло фыркнула:  
— Ты можешь представить себя без меня?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Эш и отчего-то испугался.  
Мэг отстранилась, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза:  
— Как без рук или ног, да?  
— Хуже, — Эш осторожно нашарил своей ладонью прохладные пальцы Мэгги. Сжал. Мэгги частенько мерзнет, а Эшу жарко. Замкнутая система, термодинамическое равновесие.  
— Ты любишь свои руки и ноги? — все так же тихо и серьезно спросила Мэгги. — Они часть тебя — ты что-то к ним чувствуешь?  
— Нет, Мэг. Но к тебе я чувствую. Тебя я люблю.  
— Я тоже, милый.  
Истошно запищала микроволновка, Мэгги вздрогнула, отворачиваясь. Момент ушел — и Эш был малодушно рад.  
Мысль, похоже, закрепилась в подкорке. Уцепилась за что-то незаметное и незначительное, пустила корни. “Что если” разрасталось до фантастического романа, где все либо безоблачно счастливы, либо беспросветно несчастны. Где любая упущенная возможность реализуется, приводя к краху или триумфу — или к тому и другому разом.  
— Это кризис среднего возраста, Мэг, — неуверенно предложил Эш.  
Мэгги задумчиво сощурилась, прислушиваясь к себе. Пожала плечами.  
— Может быть. Просто я подумала тут: мы как брат и сестра друг другу. Ты не выбирал меня, и я тебя не выбирала. Как чертовы соулмэйты — мы просто были всегда, потому что так повелось. Без альтернатив.  
— А ты хочешь с альтернативами? — ехидно поинтересовался Эш. — Как Эдди?  
— Боже упаси! — Мэгги вскинула руки, капитулируя.  
— Что тогда? Разъехаться, Мэг? Развестись?  
— Нет. Не знаю. Не сейчас.   
Вилка с мерзким скрипом скользнула по тарелке. Эш с удивлением осознал: его вилка. Уставился обвиняюще на невовремя расшумевшуюся посуду.  
Мэгги перегнулась через стол, накрыла его ладонь своими пальцами. “Теплыми”, — отметил Эш. Поела — согрелась.  
— Дурак ты, дорогой! Решил, я теперь с тобой дружить не буду?  
Напряжение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. Мэгги улыбалась тепло и шкодливо, как вчера и позавчера. Как в шестнадцать — когда Эш лазал по ночам к ней в комнату. Как в десять — когда она чуть не пришибла Эдди учебником, за шутки про девчачье имя. Как в шесть — когда Эш объявил их парой, а она смеялась, спорила, и зарекалась верить в сказки.  
— Где бы ты не был, и куда бы не уехала я — мы всегда будем друг у друга. Ты мне веришь?  
Эш развернул руку, перехватил узкое запястье, погладил большим пальцем выступающую косточку.  
— Мы с тобой — как закон природы, Мэг. Это ты хочешь сказать?   
— Да. Нет. Это, и не только. Любить нельзя по указке — ради чужих законов или чужого мнения. Я хочу знать, что мы вместе не случайно, не ради условностей и не по привычке.   
— Лучший вариант, наш выбор и наше решение?  
— Да, милый.  
— Да, Мэг. Я тебе обещаю, так и будет.  
Мэгги смотрела в сторону, руку отняла и теперь машинально теребила шрам на запястье.   
“Так заканчиваются сказки, — подумал Эш. — На этом моменте нужно закрывать книгу”.   
По законам жанра, дальше станет скучно или несуразно. Идеальное равновесие нарушится, поползет перекос, сместятся опоры. Балланс ускользнет, оставляя после себя съежившуюся руину.   
И придется строить на руинах с нуля — что-то новое.

_Конец_


End file.
